


Your Warrant Need

by mizzy_yolo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Tease, Eren is a cheeky shit, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LEVI IS A LITTLE OOC, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Protective Eren Yeager, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Solitary Confinement, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, Writer has no limits, anything can happen really, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzy_yolo/pseuds/mizzy_yolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He should run.</p><p>That’s the single thought that filled Levi Ackerman’s head."</p><p>Levi never believed in the folktales of destined 'mates'. For he would never bow down to an Alpha. Not even to one that forced him against his will. That is, until a certain sun kissed, teal eyed, shaggy brunet steps into play.</p><p>An Omegaverse Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is this, you ask?  
> You didn't really make another fic, did you, Cass?  
> Who me? No, no way I would...  
> Oh, yes. Mhm. I did.  
> I couldn't stop myself, this Au had been nagging in my head and I'm a slut for uke Levi and an even bigger whore for Omega Levi. Oh, and brownie points for Alpha Eren. Y E S a P L E I Z E.  
> So, how this is going to roll is that this fic is my side one. One I work on when I feel like it. I love it, don't get me wrong, but I am determined not to stray from my other one. Try not to take offense to anything in this fic, if it's not for your guy's entertainment, than it's mine. Please do enjoy. I tried oneshotting it but I couldn't see myself doing it, so.
> 
> Side note, this was inspired by with the single person I role play with, bless my beta's soul.
> 
> Side note #2: This starts off fast. Like into the story right off the bat. Just a little warning.

_He should run._

That’s the single thought that filled Levi Ackerman’s head. The basement door had been left opened. The Alpha that was trying to claim him as his own had been careless that night. For three days now or what felt to be three days if he was counting correctly, he’d been rolling around in defeat. Had given up hope of his supposed friends finding him. And now as Darius became drunk in the room above, barking out laughs with his side goons, the door, freedom, was staring him right in the face.

_What did he have to lose now? The bastard might even like a game of cat and mouse._

The raven haired Omega shuddered. Tentatively, he slithered over the bed sheets, trying his best to not stir up his scent. Alpha’s senses were less keen when intoxicated by alcohol. If he could just keep the scent of his heat at bay… just until he reached the outside world that awaited him; Levi may actually have a shot of escaping.

A whimper threatened to leave his lips while he coaxed his legs over the mattress. Aside from the horrid aches of heat, his poor body was lathered with bruises and claw marks that shitty Alpha had left behind. Levi’s body had been battered to the point of exhaustion. Not even the usual strength in his abdomen, forearms, and calves could have prepared him for the monster that attacked and drugged him to his territory. He used to consider himself one of the absolute strongest of Omega’s. And maybe he still was. Considering all the horrors of being forced against your will he’d endured.

Omega’s were usually cherished. They were rare among the species, after all. But every now and then, you would hear of an Alpha with no sense of morals, one that was plain out vicious. That’d take from an Omega as if it was their right. The raven loathed his birth of being being born an Omega. Levi loathed the bastard in the other room, living life as if he hasn’t been committing a crime.

In all, it could be considered Levi’s fault he was in this mess. Isabel, his like sister, had been ill. Extremely ill and no amount of medications in the underground would do her any good. So, being the heroic Omega he was, Levi snooped out into the surface. Having connections in the outside world, his good but wacknut of a friend, Hanji, that was experienced in medical research, gave the raven medications for his teal eyed sister.

He’d had been so focused on making it back home before some lousy Alpha caught onto his upcoming pheromones of heat; he hadn’t sensed someone tailing him. Darius had tracked Levi’s scent. All the way down into the underground, his home, the one place he was sure he was safest at, and forced him away from the only two he considered family. And at the time, Levi had no power to fight it. His heat had decided then to come on in full force, making every muscles, every limb, and bone structure jelly. Farlan, someone he considered a brother, fought the best he could. But merely being a Beta sizing up an Alpha with primal senses proved pointless.

So here Levi was now. Used. Beaten. Hungry. Fucking horny. Lust was overwhelming for an Omega in their heat. Their inner’s cried out for an Alpha to sate them, willing or unwilling. However now, the raven was done bowing down to the Alpha just to sate his needs.

He could hear Isabel’s and Hanji’s voices just oozing with the I-told-you-so tone.

_‘Levi, this wouldn’t have happened if you just searched for your mate. Found a reasonable Alpha.’_

But Levi swore to never woo for one. Not even his heat could have convinced him so. He’d rather endure the aches and pains.

Finally slipping onto his feet, only to slam back against the nightstand to stop a fall. His knees felt shaky and stiff from days with no use. Immediately, his gut clenched, and cramps seized his body. His breathing hitched, but he ushered himself to calm. It was nearly impossible with the burning chaos inside him. Once stable enough again, Levi crept to find his shoes, the only pair he’d came with. Tugging on the itchy clothes he’d arrived at this god forsaken place, the raven tipped down towards the door hedges. Barely making out the voices from up above him, he couldn’t have been more grateful that Darius was an idiot when intoxicated.

Quickly, he slipped down the dark hallway of the basement. Dark light emitted from the other side of a window. Levi had never got a chance to map the Alpha’s house out. He could only hope this was the way out. Sliding the latches with trembling finger, he unlatched the window seals with a _pop,_ and it opened. Low enough for him to slide his front out, the raven squeezed through the small opening. And landed on his ass. But he couldn’t have been more grateful to have fallen. For he’d fallen on grass.

There wasn’t enough time to savor the moment before he was moving again. He knew it was risky. Going out at night of all things. Any Alpha with no conscious wouldn’t think twice about mauling a petite Omega standing there in heat. As it was, his ass already coated with slippery slick he produced, again, _unwillingly_.

Levi moved quickly down a, to his relief, dead street. He needed to get back home. To Farlan and Isabel. Scurrying down a shady alley way, suddenly the sound of loud music and male voices shouting caught his ear. He followed the sound, unsure why he was lulled when he should have been _moving the fuck on._

The raven was greeted with a cellar looking door sitting up on a plateau, placed right below a stairway. One going up towards a building looking old as time itself and the other going down to where unruly sounds came from. Intrigued by the ghastly amount of Alpha scents so crowded in one spot, Levi dared his knees down. One step at a time.

What laid in front of him there was the last thing he’d been expecting. Or maybe it should have been the first. Levi had after all been one of these males once upon a time. Only it was all underground. Two Alpha males, both tall, curved and carved with steel muscles, thrashed at each other as one fought for dominance. Levi couldn’t get a good look, but one was a sandy blonde, the other with a dark chestnut mop of hair. The brunet was on top, swinging his right arm back only to plow it into the sandy blonde’s face. Even from where he stood, the raven could hear the cry of the Alpha underneath the brunet. Levi studied the had to be crazy Alpha. Watched as he swung off the injured one, grace and finesse of a panther.

His heart was racing. Adrenaline kicking in his veins. In awe of the raw velocity of the primal beast. When the Alpha looked up, eyes _glowing_ a musky, shimmering gold. Levi’s breath hitched at the sight. That Alpha… was absolutely resplendent. Youthful, with strong angular features. Just as he was getting used to the obscene color, suddenly, the young Alpha’s eyes shimmered. To another exquisite color. A green so deep, the color had to be formed from the sea itself.

Levi sat on those step, shielded by the single wall and the Alpha he wanted to call out to. His scent mixed with a yearning. He only vaguely remembered with one measly waft through the air, he’d be done for. The raven couldn’t help but be completely entranced.

_Call out to?_

Levi’s heart was still racing. Emotions bubbling up so strong that caused a choked gasp from him. And in that moment, the panting Alpha snapped his gaze from his victim.

Levi froze like a deer caught in headlights. Those eyes. Those deliciously beautiful eyes were boring right into his own. If the Alpha had heard his gasp, he sure was acting like it. The raven snapped out of his haze and without another thought, scrambled out of the sweat filled area as if his life depended on it.

And it probably did, no matter how badly his inner Omega was screaming for that Alpha.

He only made it so far out of the arena before collapsing on the sidewalk. His legs were drenched more so than before. His breaths came out in short and uneven puffs. A dull ache had settled in his chest. Levi wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep. Sleep the night off. Sleep his heat off. Sleep everything off.

But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Not when there was still the danger of Darius finding him. And Isabel and Farlan were more than undoubtedly worried sick now. Huddling up to his feet, Levi leaned against the wall for a moment longer.

That moment might have as well signed the petition his life was over.

“Hey, are you alright?”

If velvet could be a sound it’d be that voice. Levi shuddered in his skin, pleasant and dawnfully.

“It’s illegal to be here. And if my nose doesn’t mistake me, you’re in heat of all things. Isn’t that risky? Unless you have a mate I can’t scent on you.”

Oh god, Levi was done for. The velvet voice kept rambling on. Levi didn’t have to budge to know it was the multicolor eyed Alpha. He just didn’t want to become mush the moment he stared into them. More than the mush in his pants. Either the Alpha was ignoring his trembling mess, or was waiting to pounce. Levi needed away. Still, the unworldly voice persisted.

“Are you deaf? Or are you ignoring me, little Omega?”

It should have drove him mad, hearing the word _“little”_ and _“Omega”_. But it did nothing. In fact, Levi could have sworn he heard the amusement in his tone.

_How had he gone from a living nightmare to trying to keep himself upright when hearing an angelic voice?_

Finally, Levi slowly curled himself around to stare up at the Alpha calling down to him.

“It is none of your concern.” His voice was barely above a rasp, not intimidating as he hoped for.

The carved Alpha leaned leisurely on the brick wall, taking a drag from the cigarette between his lips. Levi hadn’t noticed it before. “What’s a little, heated Omega like you doing in a place like this? Lost?” There was a playful smirk on his lips, and God, Levi couldn’t stop looking.

It didn’t stop his snap though. “Fuck off.”

The teal eyed Alpha’s brows shot up with interest. It wasn’t usual to hear an Omega, (they were submissive creatures that jumped at every demand an Alpha made), one in heat at that, talk so crudely to a dominant that could have him pinned in a matter of seconds. The thought almost excited him. But the raven had never been one to be so completely submissive. Not even to the male that forced down on him. Levi was a fighter.

“Well, then.” The alpha was back to smirking, knowing and playful. It was unlike anything he’d encountered in a long while. And maybe that was why Levi found himself leaning into that atmosphere, his legs still trembling and slick still producing.

Only when he shuddered from the chill that breezed through the air then did he realize how strong his scent had become. The Alpha scented it too, his eyes flashing gold before settling back down into that pretty green hue.

Control. This Alpha was in full control.

Levi gawked in admiration.  

“Let me do you a favor.”

Suddenly, the young Alpha had the raven’s wrists snatched in his big, warm, and soft hands. He brought them closer, aiming his wrists right over the Alpha’s scent glands. Levi’s knees wanted to shake from the anticipation of relief this Alpha’s scent would bring.

“I’m Eren.” The boy said, coating the Omega’s skin in his scent.

Levi’s nose twitched as the smell of honey suckled flowers hit his nostrils. It was so pleasant, he had to fight back a moan. He knew what the Alpha was doing. By marking his skin, it’d relieve and sate the overflowing heat pheromones he was giving off. As well as protecting him from other Alpha’s for the time being. It was a generous move and more than most Alpha’s were willing to do such a gesture for Omega’s that were not mated.

“Levi.” He choked out when the Alpha- Eren, dropped his arms.

“Are you lost?” Concern colored his tone. It amazed Levi how not ten minutes ago he’d seen this Alpha mash another’s face into concrete and now he’s tender and almost caring.

“No… I-” Levi trailed off, wondering how much he should give away. “I’m trying to get back home.” He said glumly.

Levi was tired. He was needy. He wanted to pounce this Alpha and fall asleep in his arms. Curl up like a kitten on that broad chest. But he kept himself in place, searching teal eyes.

“Where’s home?” Eren asked, running his hand through his messy chestnut hair that looked so soft, even to eyes.

Only a nearby street lamp was illuminating enough light for Levi. But it was this light that helped him read the Alpha’s intentions. If his scent didn’t give off one thing, his beautiful face would have to.

“I’m not really sure.” Levi admitted. “I live in the undergrounds.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have given that last bit out. The brunet’s featured morphed quickly, real and raw infliction presented his expression.

“Are you serious? What are you doing up here?”

Levi closed up then. He'd given away so much as it was. This Alpha was no one to him. Even if his chest ached with defiance to that statement.

“None of that is your concern. I need to go anyways.”

Levi didn't wait for a response. Instead, he slunk past the teal eyed Alpha, headed towards another connecting alleyway. He forced himself to stay facing forward, towards his freedom, towards the people that needed him, ignoring the Alpha’s yells behind him. His legs were more shaky than before, his gut clenching with unsated needs. Still, Levi ignored his body’s protests of movement.

The raven could hear his footsteps. Levi had to give the brunet credit of being persistent. Levi knew he couldn't stay and chat with the Alpha when there was another out there that'd have his head if Darius found him. Amongst other things.

Finally putting enough distance between them, Levi couldn't hear the footsteps of the Alpha no longer. Eren must have simply given up. After all, Levi didn’t mean anything to him. Just another Omega. It shouldn't have hurt his chest as much as it had. Slowly, he crept down an open street. There were small houses not too far from it but Levi couldn't help but feel the street was _too_ deserted. An eerie air blew through his raven strands. His legs were soaked with slick and his stomach was knotting with wanton lust. Levi looked down at his wrists, still coated in Eren’s scent. He brought the trembling limb to his nose and inhaled deeply. A touch of a smile curved on his lips, relief flooding his mind.

The raven’s ankle had barely made it off the ground in attempt to keep going when a tree branch snapped. His eyes darted out in alarm. Nose tucked up, trying to sought out any scent he found familiar. But the wind made it more than a little difficult.

“Eren?” He tested the name out, praying it was the snot nosed Alpha that was good at not leaving him alone. He'd known the Alpha for a whomping minutes and yet he _needed_ it to Eren standing there in the shadows.

But it wasn't.

_He should run._

That had been the single thought striving him to move that night. But staring danger right in its face, all he could do is whimper in fear. Darius, bottle in hand, was strutting towards him with ease.

“Wondered where my little bitch went!” He cooed, Alpha’s eyes blazing with unspoken anger.

“I'm not yours.” It was a weak, effortless attempt at being rebellious.

“Oh, no. You're mine. And you're coming home. Let's go, Levi.” Darius snarled at him, Alpha tone at full force.

The petite raven had no will against Darius’s tone. He dragged his feet over to the Alpha, wishing only momentarily he had made a break for it when he had the chance. When Levi was in arm's length, Darius clawed out at his wrists, scenting them. His expression grew wild, eyes turning into slits and canines bared in a snarl.

“The fuck is this? My bitch been slutting himself around?”

His vicious voice was in Levi’s ear now, alcoholic breath sending unwelcomed shivers down his trembling spine. He could do nothing. He did not have the strength to push the Alpha away. He did not have the strength to do anything but let the uncontrollable whimpers escaped his lips. His right cheek was soon met with a loud, echoing _slap!_ And then he was tumbling to the ground. Levi cried out as his knees hit pavement, the side of his face blazing with aching pain. Darius went for another hit, yanking the raven’s neck up by his hair when a voice, no, a _growl,_ cut through the air.

_“What the fuck?”_

He had never knew what is was like to hear to the full rage of an Alpha male. Something stirred in his bones, down to his very core. He smelt that familiar and delicious scent. And his inner Omega basked in glory his Alpha was standing not even five feet away.

_His?_

Levi didn't have time to dwell on this when he was shoved out of the way. He heard snaps and snarls, gnashing of teeth and claws behind him as he tried to render what in the actual fuck was happening. It didn't take him long to figure it out, however.

Eren had Darius in the same position he had the sandy blonde Alpha in. Pinned underneath him and bashing blows left and right. Except the anger in his movements were real. It wasn't a timid fight. Eren was furious. But the older Alpha was known for his own fury as well. Claws out, Darius swung at Eren’s cheek. The alcohol bottle that the older Alpha had been gripping before was used against the side of Eren’s head. Levi felt like screaming. Shards of glass would no doubt be stuck in his young Alpha’s tanned skin.

But in the end, Eren’s advantage of being sober made his agility more keen. His adrenaline more resourceful. In the last attempt of resolving dominance, Eren gripped Darius’s shoulders. Staring the snarling Alpha back with one as vicious as his own, Eren slammed them back into the ground, bouncing the older Alpha’s head so hard into pavement; Darius passed out right then and there.

Levi was trembling violently, only watching a panting Eren slid off the unconscious body. The young Alpha was bleeding all down the side of his face. Somewhere in the midst of battle, he managed to weave the bigger shards of glass out. The raven could only stare as his Alpha crawled to him.

_His Alpha._

Levi nor Eren had acknowledged that fact yet. But the universe had its ways. If they were destined to be mates, Levi felt in his heart that he’d grow accustomed to that fact. After the gut wrenching night they had both shared. Levi couldn’t believe it, though. His sense of time was lost in the days he’d spent in Darius’s flat. And now a gorgeous, battered and bloodied Alpha that was crawling to him was, had to be, his mate. His counterpart. Levi had never so easily believed in those folktales. In the silly romances he was told as a child. But now he’d be reaching the peak of his heat soon. He’d needed to be sated then. And all his inner Omega could coo was _mate._

Finally, Eren was in arm's length, the raven let himself be tugged flushed against the dominant’s chest. Curled himself around the brunet. His body couldn’t stop shaking, his slick undoubtedly seeping into Eren’s lap. But the Alpha did not complain. Instead, with his own shaky limbs, Eren stood up. He kept the crown of Levi’s head under his chin, carrying him bridal style. The raven would have been humiliated, if he weren't so drained. Levi hadn’t been aware of the whimpers escaping his lips, not until his Alpha returned his calls with soft, reassuring noises of his own. Eren walked the two back to the place they had. Levi had not noticed the parking lot next to the building. He didn’t questioned it as Eren settled his weak body in a passenger side of a charcoal car.

The tan skinned brunet said nothing, starting the car up and pulling out of the lot with ease. Levi felt gross, lacking the days without proper hygiene. He was sure Alpha could scent all those things, hypersensitivity. Levi was already embarrassed enough. Even if the Alpha wa acting like it all was no big deal, it was a big deal to him.

Levi’s mind wandered as he stared out the window. Could this really be his mate? Levi tucked his lip between his teeth. It scared him, to be controlled. He didn’t know this Alpha.

Could he? Was Levi willing to get to know this Alpha?

Levi had no time to judge this fact, the car had came to a stop. He took in the dark house before him. It wasn’t extravagant, more so humble. With only one sided neighbor, Eren lived on a corner of a street. The raven looked at the Alpha but didn’t get much of a glance. Eren was quick to get out of the car and to his side of the seat. Levi let himself be picked up by the brunet, letting Eren take him inside his home.The Alpha, however, did not let Levi survey his surrounding. Instead, the bigger male strode down a dark hallway to an end room. A bathroom, Levi knew when a light was switched on. His curiosity probably would have continued if it weren’t for the gut clenching cramp his body delved in.

“Shit…” He panted, sweat beading his brow.

Eren sat his withering body on the toilet seat, crouching down on his knees and taking Levi’s face in his hands. Levi’s was gulping air as his eyes met his Alpha’s. Teal eyes shined up at him with raw concern it made Levi want to cry. He leaned into Eren’s touch, lips trembling as the two mates stared at one another.

“Mate.”

It wasn’t a matter of question. Eren wanted Levi to know it loud and clear. Eren was Levi’s mate. Levi was Eren’s mate. He was accepting it, piece by piece. So he nodded into the warm hands cupping his cheeks. Levi didn’t miss the fondness glint in the bigger male’s eyes.

“Let’s draw you a bath.”

Levi watched bleaky as Eren sorted out his bath materials, moving the loofa's and shampoo’s just for Levi. Once the bath was starting to get full with warm steaming water, Eren returned his attention to Levi. His fingers reached out tentatively for the hem of the raven’s shirt. Levi knew he in no condition to even undress himself, but still, his body tensed. Eren growled. Not a growl of anger that the Omega was subtly defying him. No, this growl was possessive.

“He should die for what he did to you.”

Levi nodded, knowing the Alpha was referring to Darius. Eren took a visible breath before his eyes softened, clearing back to their pleasant green. Levi hadn’t noticed they’d even changed. Eren went back to attempting to unclothe him.

“I will do nothing. I will not try anything on you. Not without up front consent.” He stared up at the Omega, eyes full of earnest promise. Levi sighed, nodding his head once gratefully. Once his sodden clothes were dismembered, Eren slide his arm around Levi’s waist, leaning his small body up and over into the warm, oh god, so warm bath.

He was purring. He knew he was, sinking lower into this water, shoulders deep. His eyes snapped closed, a loud sigh of relief left his lips. A soft chuckle reached his ears. Levi peeped one eye open, biting down on the lip threatening to turn up in a soft smile. Eren was tending to his wounds, rummaging through a first aid kit, and dabbing away the blood. The brunet kept his eye on the raven, though, a look of fondness spreading his features, one with affection. Levi wouldn’t lie, he admired the Alpha’s strong emotions. Years, he tried his damndest to keep his emotions at bay. Feelings known as love, pity, kindness, affection- they all had only ever amused him. But now looking at this Alpha's- _his mate,_ Levi felt curious.

Eren turned abruptly, swaying away from the Omega and out of the bathroom. Levi watched his back disappear, his ears picking up on faint noises of cups clinking together before it stopped. He was still staring out the doorway when Eren came strutting back in, a red cup in his hand. Levi cocked his head at the cup.

“What’s that for?” Levi mumbled between the water.

Eren shrugged down at the cup. “You’ll see.” He told the raven. Eren a snagged a stool next, bringing it up by the tub. He reached over Levi for some soap, shampoo and conditioner. Levi felt his brows scrunch together, his lethargic brain not registering what Eren was planning to do.

Not until he dipped the cup into the water, and with gentle fingers, he tipped Levi’s head back a poured the cup of water over his raven locks. Levi blinked, surprised how fucking tender his Alpha could be. With his hair drenched, Eren grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squirting an abundance into his palm, rubbing the liquid back and forth. Fingers found their way into Levi’s hair, massaging his scalp as he cleaned away the days without baths or showers. A hum settled deep in his throat, Eren rinsing the suds before repeating the process with the conditioner. Next came his body. Alpha grabbed the loofa, drenching it in water, then poured soap into the sponge. Levi turned his back so he had better access. Eren led the sponge over his chest, carefully. Levi felt his breathing increase, having his Alpha’s skin so close to his. Continuing down his body, Eren was brief about everything below the belt. He was grateful, Levi didn’t want to pop an even harder boner. His gut may have seeped relief in the warm water from his heat, but it wouldn’t be long until he needed to be sated. Happily giving himself to Eren, Levi knew his Alpha would not disappoint. Not when he’d taken care of Levi so gingerly.

Once the Omega was cleaned, Eren soat out a towel from under the sink. He drained the water and took Levi’s weak body into the fluffy towel. Carrying him gently back to his bedroom, Eren laid his body out on a big, king size bed. Levi’s flushed cheeks turned both sides, taking in the comfy bed, hand resting near his face. The big Alpha snatched a shirt from his drawers, closing in on Levi. The raven shook his head meekly.

“Itchy. My skin…”

He attempted to tell Eren that when an Omega was in heat, their skin was hypersensitive. Clothes would feel like sandpaper. Eren seemed puzzled but with a curt nod, he set the clothing back in it’s original drawer. The Alpha seemed to be struggling a moment, but whatever it was, he still slid an arm around the small of Levi’s back, pushing his body up and deeper into the sheets that smelled intoxicatingly good.

_Eren’s scent. Alpha’s scent._

His inner Omega wanted to roll around in the sheets, to mix his scent with the Alpha’s. By the way he was looking at him, Levi could have sworn the Alpha knew what he was thinking. Levi only wanted more of the scent in his nose. So, with the little pride he had left thrown to the side, he reached his arms out from Eren. Inviting. Needing.

Eren seemed to struggle for a moment. Sea green eyes big with shock and debation. The Omega saw the clench and unclench of his fists. Levi kept his arms out, still. He wanted to bury his nose in Alpha’s scent gland. To inhale Eren’s honeysuckle sweetened aroma.

After a long moment of hesitation, _finally,_ he got that wish when the internal battle the Alpha had been having broke loose with an _‘Ah, fuck it.’_

Delicious, _crushing_ weight steeped his body. Eren pressed into his smaller body, his inner Omega singing to it's contentedness. Alpha was there, just the mere contact was enough to satisfy the aches and cramps his body was seized in. Levi buried his nose in Eren’s scent gland, caressing the tip of his nostrils in circular motions across the Brunet’s skin. His pale, slim fingers slipped into luscious brown locks that he _knew_ would be so soft. Eren was mouthing lazily at his neck. Deep down, Levi felt it’d be wrong to move so fast tonight, when they’d just met. The height of his heat would reach in a day's time. This, this was enough for his body's needs until the time came. Which, in general, was tomorrow.

Would not even a full day of then knowing each other be appropriate enough?

He didn't know. All he knew was he'd feel better morally if they waited. As if sensing his distress what was the ‘right’ thing to do, Eren picked his head up.

“What's wrong?”

Levi bit his lip, contemplating. A silence passed before he opened his mouth to reply.

“Can we wait till tomorrow?” His voice sounded weak, unsturdy.

Eren’s eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed. “I told you, everything is in your control.”

Levi blinked once. Than twice. An Alpha just told an Omega that he had control of the situation? Levi was beyond bewildered. It was unknown of. It was uncommon. An Alpha with so much respect for an Omega.

“Why?”

The word was gasped out, confusion and almost desperation.

Eren didn't seem to take offense to it. Instead, he hugged the petite male's body closer, flushing the two mates together until they were spooning. And damn it, he was enjoying being the little spoon.

“Even if the universe decided you're mine, I am not going to act like you're my property alone. You have a family, yeah? I'll help you get back home to them. I'll help you with your heat. Just say the word.”

Oh, god. Levi was swooning. He hated it. Absolutely hated the Alpha’s kindness.

His eyes screwed into a pitiful glare. “Cheeky brat. And if I said I didn't want to be mated during my heat?”

Eren cocked his head to the side in a sly smile. “Then I would respect that. You're going miserable, though, little Omega.”

Levi shook his head, eyes still stink eyeing him. “I'll just use this.” He said potently, rubbing his nose against the Alpha’s slick scent glands. Eren visibly shuddered; Levi felt triumph he caused it.

If he was honest, he'd let Eren take him here and now. But Levi wanted to know more about the brat that would be screwing him. For the rest of his life. He wanted to know what his favorite color was, how old he was, though Eren didn't seem to be much younger than him. Levi wanted to know what he did for a living, he wanted to know what Eren did when he was bored, besides fighting other Alpha’s. He couldn't go anywhere until his heat passed, that'd give him some time to get questions answered while his bones were too wary from the little adventure he had tonight. And that brought him back to Darius. Memories bubbled back to the surface and he choked to keep them down.

Eren sensed his Omega’s fear rising in his scent. Levi was whimpering, making little noises in his throat. Eren was answering them as he did earlier that night. Rubbing his side gingerly, calming the Omega.

“Darius has a gang.” Levi said, as if that explained his little outburst of sad, _sad to his pride,_ whimpers.

Eren seemed to understand, nonetheless. “None of them will touch you.” He growled. It sent a shot of arousal straight to Levi's hardened cock.

“They'll be coming after you.” He persisted, realizing the danger he'd put his Alpha in. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

A low growl caught back to his attention, Levi couldn't stop himself from rocking against the brunet.

“Then I'll fight them all. None, _none,_ of them will touch you ever again.”

Levi twisted around, facing the brunet’s broad chest, arms snapping around Eren’s neck. His body was trembling again. But it wasn't from heat. Or fear of the things to come. Which were sure to be hectic. Darius had his crew, sides goons the Alpha had all over town. Levi would admit upfront it unsettled him.

But still, that was not why Levi continued to tremble.

Eyes wide, nose deep in Eren’s scent gland, Levi was trembling from his amazement. And the bond that was already forming between the two mates **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter = shorter chapter, my apologies.  
> First off, Holy Shit. 100+ KUDOS???? Wow, uh, I've been speechless.  
> Thank you all so, so, so much. That's fucking crazy, but I'm eating it up. This chapter is shorter than the last by like, five or so pages. Which sucks, but I do have a reason. I am very caught up with this end of the year shit, doing a bunch of EOC's (end of course exams), and managing homework. Aside from school actives:^), my mother is having surgery at the end of this week so I dunno when I'd get another chance to write. I wanted to update at least once, because yes, writing good sounding shit does take some energy. I am trying to update only during weekends. As soon as summer time hits, I'll have all the time in the world.  
> Kay, now that is all said, thanks so much for the support with this fic, I really appreciated it. Makes me want to write days on end. IF ONLY I HAD THE TIMEEE.  
> Lmao. Also, suggestions are always taken into consideration, so if you have anything you want to see from this fic, just (kindly) let me know.
> 
> Side note for Solitary Speaking readers: I have huge writer's block with that one right now. It will get an update, I am just not sure when, so please, please stay with me. :') 
> 
> Side note #2: Please excuse typos, this chapter is completely not been beta'd, so please bear with me. 
> 
> ENJOY.

_Levi flinched into himself as another hard strike to his ass encased a groan from his lips. The callused hands moved over the round edge of his bottom, smearing his slick all over the skin there. A minicle laugh ranged at his ear, breath hot on the nape of his neck. The hand began to toy with the rim of Levi’s asshole. He couldn’t help but buck down, seeking pressure to satisfy the heat inside him._

_He hated every second of it._

_“Look at that arch.” He felt the voice on the curve of his back more than he heard it. Another voice grunted an agreement, gruffly. Levi shivered._

_“Shit, man, do you see that? Fucking sensual.”_

_Levi wanted to vomit._

_“Lemme have a try.”_

_Finger left the rim of his entrance, leaving him feeling empty. He went to whine, out of instinct of an Omega in need, but a hand struck down on his skin again._

_“Shut the fuck up, I don’t want to hear a peep outta you.”_

_Levi wanted to bite both men’s faces off. New fingers found his ass, this time plunging deep inside him. He cried out, in pain and unwilled pleasure. The Alpha had stricken his ass again. But allowed the Omega to move. Allowed the raven to use his fingers to find his release. Levi needed to climax. Then he’d bite. Then he’d attack, sink his claws into these criminal’s faces, rip their skin off._

_“So, this is the power of an Omega’s scent, huh, boss?” One voice asked._

_“One in heat, yeah. We scored a number on this beauty.” The other answered, fingers curling inside him. Levi whimpered into the bed sheets, ass in the air, legs on all fours._

_“Ain’t he one of them underground fighters, though?”_

_The limbs inside of his heat hesitated before slamming into him. Levi tried to spread his legs wider. “Yeah. What about it?”_

_“I mean, just- You heard about this Omega right? On a norm, he could even take on an Alpha.”_

_The one with his fingers in him stopped. The words he uttered where vicious, cold. They rocked Levi’s arousal pooled stomach into knots._

_“Not like this. See how he’s just begging for it? This is a submissive, Nile. Ain’t got no will to resist his Alpha.” Darius sounded smug. Levi dared a peep at him. He was smug._

_“A perfect little bitch.”_

_Levi wanted to snap at the words. To hiss in defiance. He was_ no one’s _bitch._

_Instead, a growl thundered in the room. The same growl the shook his very core, made his insides turn into squish. Levi whined, searching desperately for the owner of that growl. The fingers in his ass were gone. The voices were gone. Levi wasn’t locked up in a cellar basement. Now, he was mounted on a king size bed, fluffy pillows soothing his back. He was on his side, coated in a warmness._

_Fingertips ran circles right above his exposed pelvis bone, seeking out more skin. They brushed up to the length of his spine. Levi pushed himself back against those fingers caressing his body. Curled up on his side, Levi could only seen the smooth tan skinned arm that draped itself over his waist, flushing him against a well defined chest. Levi purred, snuggling deeper into the bicep of that arm, inhaling honey suckled scent. He then dared to twist around in the warm arms. Tentatively, eyes closed, he inched himself to face the warm chest. Nuzzled his nose into the sweet aroma. When he cracked his eyelids opened once again, all the earlier horrors vanished as if they never occurred. Levi stared up in sea green eyes and shaggy brown hair that fell into his mate's face._

Mate.

Levi snapped awake, sitting up in bed immediately. Cracking his head in all directions to take in surroundings. His heart was pounding loud inside his ears, teeth sunken into his bottom lip. He could taste the blood he’d gnashed opened. Ew. A groan sounded next to him, one that resonated up his spine, causing him to sit up straighter. He inched his head down to stare at…

Eren.

A sudden flood of memories almost made him gasp. And the discomfort between his legs, aside the mush his ass had built up. Eren, his mate, had his arm thrown around Levi’s middle, his chocolate brown hair falling over his resting eyes. Levi relaxed, only chewing the inside of his cheek. He slunk back down, slowly, back towards Eren’s warm body, taking in shallow breaths. Eren mumbled something and Levi froze. The young Alpha snaked both arms around his waist, flushing their two bodies against each other. Even in his sleep, the brunet was gentle. Levi turned into his arms, licking his lips over and over. He rested his head against Eren’s chest, pressing his ear farth enough in to be able to listen to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Levi’s body was burning up, but what else was new. His heat was undoubtedly not going to relent, not with those bastards had toyed around with him. The fact that his mate was right there made it all the more harder to keep himself in check. Levi wanted to grind himself against his Alpha. He wanted to shred Eren’s clothes off and ride him to his heart’s contentedness. It was irrational thoughts, ones provoked by the Omega inside him. But Levi getting close to past caring.

‘I mean, just look at Eren.’ He thought, eyes scanning soft features. Eren’s face was so peaceful as he slept. The brunet had really long eyelashes. That was nice. Eren had _really_ soft looking, kissable lips. _Eren was fucking tempting._

Levi shifted, mood making him ansy, weaving his legs through Eren’s when his hip was nudged with something distinctly hard. He stilled in place, eyes widen. He moved hip more subtly purposely. An intake of breath drew from his lips. Eren was sporting morning wood. _Fucking morning wood._ Oh shit, he was doomed. Levi was wound up as it was, his dreams had brought him his savior. Eren had rescued him. It dawned on him that even if there was a way to undo the bond forged between them, Levi wouldn’t want to leave this Alpha’s side. He wanted this Alpha. He wanted him as he wanted to breathe air. God, he’d become cheese over Eren. It pained him. He couldn’t wait to get back to his senses. Situate his hormones.

Recognizing the sudden scent change in his glands, Eren mumbled awake besides him. Levi bit his lip, gazing up as the teal eyed Alpha came to. Green eyes bored down in his gunmetal ones. The brunet blinked once, then twice. Levi felt an arm snake under the weight of his body. Soon, he was crushed against Alpha’s chest, his pale hands resting on Eren’s pecks. The brunet buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, mouthing the gland lazily.

“Good morning.” Eren’s deep voice purred into his skin, resonating.

Levi shivered blissfully. He was in too deep.

“M-morning.” _Did he just stutter? Shit._

Eren’s palms smoothed out his hot skin, running up and down his back. Alpha had cool hands, ones he seeked relief in. Eren shifted so Levi was on his lap. The two mates stared at one another. Levi squirmed under that gaze, his asscheeks hitting the tent in Eren’s boxers dead on. He hissed, placing his hands on the Alpha’s navel to steady himself. Eren seemed to blinking away sleep when he noticed it.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Let me get you down-”

“No!” Levi protested the hands on his hips, the hands trying to take him from what he needed. Eren recoiled. Levi sucked in breaths, trying to process some mental thinking.

“No, just… Please.” He tried again, unsure what he was begging for. His steady poured slick had soaked the Alpha’s briefs by now. Levi felt shameful, but if he could just get off, at least until later… With some tranquil grace, Levi rocked his hips back along the Alpha’s clothed length. He dared a peep at Eren. The brunet’s eyes had darkened, trained on the Omega’s movements. Levi was having a difficult time keeping the sounds in the back of his throat at bay.

His own cock twitched as he moved a controlled rhythm on Eren’s hips. The Alpha seemed to be at lost at words. His Omega was grinding atop him like he was made for such parts. The head of Levi’s cock glistened with precum, his smaller length unraveling right in front of his Alpha.

“Levi.”

Eren’s voice came out gruff. Levi watched his hands clench and unclench. He wanted those hands on him. “Levi… I’m am- I'm not-” The alpha struggled while Levi stopped moving his hips to pay attention.

“I haven't done this before.” The young Alpha admitted, a shy pink painting his cheeks.

A moment of silence passed between the two. Levi’s brain tried to register what the Alpha had just said.

“Oh.”

_A virgin Alpha?!_

The Omega could not believe it.

“What about ruts?” He asked, splaying his fingers on Eren’s chest, starting back up the sensual grind of his hips bones. He caught the Alpha’s length between his asscheeks, lolling his bottom around to create more friction. Eren bucked up.

“Nngh!” Levi moaned, his mouth slanted open.

Eren looked like he was barely keeping himself together. The Alpha eyed Levi’s length, tongue darting out to run over his lips.

“May I?” He asked for permission. Levi gave a curt nod, too focused grounding his ass down further. Eren’s cool hand curled around the head of his cock, giving the organ a firm squeeze. Levi threw his head back in a wanton moan, the edges of his vision going white. Deep heat pooled in his stomach, twisting sweetly. Eren swiped his thumb over the crown of Levi’s member. The Omega’s eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“I'd wait…” The Alpha was replying his earlier question. “I'd always wait them out.”

Levi found it difficult to think straight, let alone focus. Yet he tried.

“Why didn't you just- Ah!” Eren hand had reached down to fondle his balls.

“... Ask for a Beta or something?” He breathed through his nose, the sides of his mouth dripping with saliva. Everything was overstimulating.

At least the Alpha was able to make coregent thoughts. “Didn't want one. Only wanted the one to be my mate.” He said clearly. “And I've found them now, Levi.”

Hearing his name on Eren’s tongue drove the Omega into sweet oblivion. Alpha made sure he rode out all of his mind numbing orgasm, spilling his seed all over tanned fingers. Levi went limp, collapsing in Eren’s broad chest. He had ejaculated the tension that'd been building up in him. It did still the ache in his entrance, the need to be filled by his mate. To _be_ mated.

Yet, Levi was amazed again by the curious Alpha.

So, time and time again, Eren rejected his own body because he felt that was his destined Omega’s rights? It warmed Levi’s heart, a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

“They say,” Levi started when he was able to catch his breath again. “That mates just know when they're destined. That it's something you can feel in you bones. I never believed it. I hated the thought of some shitty Alpha controlling me for the rest of my life. So I took suppressants. Kept the heats at bay. The one time I hadn't taken the pill, I had been at the wrong place.”

Eren was nodding. “You don't have to tell me. You don't ever have to speak of the things that bastard did. But you want me to kill him, say the word.” Levi curled closer into Eren’s warmth, a smile twitching at his mouth. They were cuddling.

“I have no fucking clue how to be a mate.” Levi admitted to his Alpha.

Eren smiled into the Omega’s raven locks. “Neither do I. We'll figure it out together.”

Levi nodded on his chest, sticking his nose deeper into the scent of Eren.

“Levi Ackerman.” He supplied a short while later.

Eren huffed a soft laugh. “Eren Jaeger.” He replied.

The Omega brought his head up warily, hooded lids looking into sea green eyes.

“I'm 27.” He said.

“You don't look that old. You look 21, like me.”

Levi just shrugged. “Wanna play twenty questions?”

Eren grinned, a big wolfish grin, his canines peeking out from his lips. “Only if you want to.”

Levi nodded.

Later he was obliged knowledge he’d never have guess on his own. The two mates talked for hours in the comforts of Eren’s bed. Levi had learned that Eren had come from a district over for fighting. Of course, the arena Levi had originally seen him at was indeed illegal. Eren fought because he loved the adrenaline it gave him. He scored big bucks, never lost a fight. So that was why he’d taken a monster like Darius out like that. Levi also learned that outside of the street fights, Eren worked at the local bar not too far from here. He was hired by a good friend of his, apparently. Eren had called them Pixis. Eren was finishing up the last of his cooking school is college, that he'd be graduating next month. Levi felt a swell of pride. The green eyed Alpha even went as far as to tell him his favorite meats and veggies. Apparently, Eren wasn't a big fan of fruits. Levi listened the entire time with interest, taking his mind off the past and his current heat.

Soon it was Levi’s turn. He told Eren bits and pieces about life in the underground. He told him he had to steal in order to survive far than most time. Eren frowned but didn't interrupt him.

“Izzy and Farlan are down there. For all they know, I'm as good as dead.” The Omega sighed, feeling the pent up frustration. Eren massaged the space between his shoulder blades, scenting Levi’s mood change.

“I've been saving up money for all three of us to come live up on the surface.” He said wistfully. “I need a job, though. A legal one, that is.”

Eren’s eyebrows were drawn together in thought. “I have a savings account,” Eren began the offer.

“No.” Levi declined immediately.

Eren smirked, cocking a brow. “Don't be stubborn.”

“I'm not taking your money, Eren.”

“It's not taking if I'm giving it to you.”

Levi shook his head. “No, I'm not doing that.”

“I don't even have use for it. I make thousands every time I go down into the pit, Levi. I want that money to go to use.”

Levi hesitated. He knew Isabel and Farlan needed out of that joint. Hell, he needed out of that joint. Still, it bothered Levi. He didn't want to portray as needy. “I don't like it.”

“And I get that. But I need you safe. I need your family safe, because they matter to you.”

There was something in Eren’s tone that conveyed so much conviction. _Why…?_  

“Because you're my mate.” Eren answered his thoughts as if he heard them. “I won't let anything hurt you ever again.”

Before he knew it, a pout a settled itself on his lip. He leaned forward to trace the bandages on Eren’s face.

“It's a burden.” He said in a last attempt.

“You may think it is, but it's all about how _I_ view it.”

Eren yawned, reaching over to brush Levi’s bangs out of his, bending down to kiss his forehead. Levi just stared up at his love sick puppy Alpha when his stomach growled. Over and over.

‘When was the last time he ate?’ He thought miserably, running his fingers over his stomach with a blush.

Eren chuckled, sliding out from underneath Levi. The Omega whined at the loss of contact. Eren returned the call with a gentle noise of his own, nuzzling the Omega’s neck with his own before he stood back again.

“You stay here while I find something to whip you up.” Eren paused. “In the mood for anything specific?”

It took a moment for Levi to realize Eren meant food. His Alpha was going to cook for him. Shit, again with the swooning.

“U-uhm… Maybe just soup?”

Levi asked, rubbing his thighs together. His stomach was cramping more with hunger than sinful needs. Unfortunately it wouldn't be long until he hit the peak. Soup would give his stomach the light relief it needed. Eren nodded once, trailing his eyes over Levi’s naked form on his bed before he was out the door.

 

The young Alpha rummaged through cabinets in his kitchen, searching for some soup. He was able to locate a small can of chicken noodle. Cracking the can open, he poured the noodles into a bowl. He drew a small cup of water to mix in with the soup before he placed it in the microwave, zapping a 2:30 seconds. Wanting to care for his little Omega was such a new thing for Eren. He had never had something he wanted to care for.

Sure, Levi was a feisty little thing, but he found himself in ravishing it. He wanted that Omega to snap back, bare his claws and hiss. Levi was sure to be a rough lover. And it excited the young Alpha to no ends.  

He also had the never quitting urge to find the fucker that dared lay a finger on his precious Omega. He wasn't even sure what the full extent Levi went under. All he knew is _no Omega_ should be picked up by their hair and slapped around. Eren had trailed the raven when they'd parted that night, curious about his safety. When that Alpha showed up, Eren could tell something was missing. Levi had looked like he had been ready to piss his pants at the sight of that bastard Alpha. And when the shit raised a hand to Levi’s fair skin, something in him, his inner Alpha snapped.

Eren could still recall the fury he'd felt. He wanted to wrap Levi in protection, never let the petite male out of his sight. He knew Levi had an edge to him, however. Resentment of Alpha control. Eren couldn't blame him for that. Levi was grown up from the lowest of hells. He had no doubt the Omega could take care of himself just fine.

The microwave bleeped loudly, stirring the Alpha out of his thoughts. Eren opened the utensil drawer for a spoon then plucked the bowl out. He stirred the spoon before adding some pepper to the soup. On his way back to Levi, he managed to snatch a tray table. Eren felt his lips twitch. His little Omega would be spoiled rotten.

 

Levi stretched his back over the sheets that smelled intoxicatingly like Eren, and the mixture of his own scent. His back popped into place and he yawned. His hole was still clenching and unclenching, reeking the air for the call of Alpha. But he’d eat before he would give into the aches. He'd be damned it he didn't. Levi felt his cheeks brighten at the fact he was really being treated like royalty.

‘Guess the rumors are true…’ He thought, slapping both his hands on either sides of his face, smiling like an idiot. He had heard of loyal Alpha’s, ones that gave their all to their Omega’s. Especially when they were in heat. And anyways, he liked that Alpha way too much. Levi would have dwelled on it more of the knob of the door hadn't turned. Eren, carrying a foldable table and a bowl of soup came sauntering in.

Placing the soup on the table besides the bed, Eren slid back on with him. Levi had the covers up to his chin now, not wanting to get distracted by his Alpha’s stares. He reached over for the spoon but Eren slapped his hand away. Levi flinched.

“Sorry.” Eren said with a crooked grin, leaning upwards. Suddenly the raven could feel the heat of Eren’s breath cheek. Levi stopped breathing.

_‘Is he going to kiss me?’_

Eren inched his face closer. He was tempted to close his eyes and just take it. His lips were still untouched, compared to the rest of his body. But those lips never met his. Instead, soft pressure was applied to his forehead. Levi kept blinking, even after Eren was gone, back to stirring soup.

“I'll feed you, alright?” He murmured, lifting a spoonful of noodles to Levi’s mouth.

He couldn't say he was _not_ disappointed. He was. The raven would have his way with those lips, given the chance. But now he was just getting noodles shoved into his face. Levi tried hard not to grumble his distaste. Eren ignored it, feeding him spoons gently. Once he was done, Levi sunk back down into the mattress. His stomach was reacting weirdly to the food. He groaned, rolling on his side. Slick was seeping out of his entrance and his head felt dizzy.

“Levi?” He heard Eren ask. Levi didn’t respond, he was trying to will his rising pheromones.

Suddenly a sharp intake of breath head him meeting his Alpha’s eyes. The usual sea green was darkened, the Alpha visibly shuddered.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Levi stared at Eren, trying to decipher what his intentions were. Leave? Eren would leave him? A panic flustered in his chest, Levi tried desperately to say no. But Eren beat him to it.

“Not forever, just until this one passes. It’s hard for me not to… touch you.” Eren’s voice took a low octave.

Levi licked his lips. If Eren left, then maybe the remnants of his heat would pass. He could talk to Eren without wanting to pounce him. But the other voice in his head knew it wouldn’t be that easy. With the suppressants, the heat cycle only lasted a minimum of five days. This was the first time he’d had an actual heat without the pills in a long while. He couldn’t be sure if it’d only be five days or more. Levi prayed it wouldn’t go over. Ignoring his subconscious, he gave a short nod at Eren.

“J-just for a little bit.” He managed weakly.

Eren was on top of it, and honestly, if he hadn’t been in the situation before Eren, he’d let the Alpa do as he please with him. But Levi just wasn’t sure if he was ready. Giving the withering raven an extra phone to call him if he needed anything, Eren exited the house. Even though he was surrounded by Alpha’s sweet, sweet scent, Levi felt worse when he heard the slam of a car door and wheels driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is freakishly early. Haha, I have no control over my fingers.  
> Thanks for all the support guys, seriously. You guys are what keeps me going.  
> Enjoy this 20 pager, holy shit. 
> 
> Side note: I read through it twice, but there could still be errors so I apologize.

The Alpha had literally spent his day doing nothing since leaving his mate. Maybe rethink his life over and over and question what he could do better with Levi. He drove around for hours, then started for the bar he worked when it was way past dark, 12:30 at night to be specific. Time always went by fast when he rethinks shit.

Eren needed a drink.

He told himself over and over he did. Everything would feel more right with a buzz. The fact that his mate shooed him out of his own home didn't bother him as much as the fact that Levi was _his._ Eren felt the primal need to protect and satisfy his Omega. It was pure instincts. His body reacted to those instincts, just as his ancient inner Alpha did. His canines sharpened, claws forming his fingers as he maneuvered the steering wheel of his SUV. Even the raw sense of needing to go hunting, bring home a treat for his mate.

Then there was the other senses. The urges to touch that temperatured skin. To rub his scent all over Levi. Coating him in it. Claiming him.

_Mine._

It was all too imposing.

He knew some rhythm of Levi’s thinking process. The raven must believed that if he was off his heat, he'd feel better about consenting his mate to his body. Eren understood that. Levi was still recovering from captivity. The brunet was still wary how to even broach the subject, to shed some light about his mate’s mental health. Maybe his pack mates would be able to lend an ear.

Eren’s face screwed up in distaste. _His packmates would be pissed he hadn't told them about Levi_.

Eren groaned in his throat. Years he'd gone through and through ruts with no abridged desire to find a suitable substitute for his rightful mate. Nor had he went _searching_ for his mate. Eren always believed patience was key. Sure, ruts were painful. He'd often cage himself in his garage with chains locked around his neck, just to keep himself in check. An Alpha in rut was not to be taken lightly. It was hard enough to keep himself in check when his little Omega was in heat, dripping slick from provocative places. The brunet was fucking thankful he’d already had his rut a month ago.

Another thing was, Eren had refused to take suppressants. Without taking the drug for the final rut made it even worse, what he heard, more intense. Intense = hard, _hard_ fucking. A partner would be left raw if Eren had been taking the pills and then decided to let loose. He knew Levi had mentioned he'd been on the drug. The young Alpha wasn't sure how long, though. He’d seen Levi naked, knew that full extent of the raven’s physical reaction to him. Omega calling his Alpha, willing or unwilling. Conscious, or unconscious. It was fucking hard not to maul his, sweet, _round_ ass.

God, did that ass grounded on him earlier. Eren had been sure he was still dreaming. The shock of _Levi_ being the first out of the two to initiate intimacy. But he had, and Eren fought tooth and nail not to cream his boxer briefs. It was hard. Having Levi’s ass, his entrance so close but not quite there. If anything, it was driving the Alpha out of his freaking mind. An Omega in heat was a dangerous thing, it was.

A honk behind him snapped Eren out of his thoughts, he'd been sitting in front of a green light. Accelerating forward, he steered his car over the Sina’s Grill and Bar parking lot. Eren _definitely_ needed a shot or two.

He stepped to the front door, a couple about to open the door left it open for him. He smiled at the pair, watching them make their leave. A tall blonde man, Alpha, and a petite platinum blonde Beta with clasped hands. Something stirred in his chest as he watched the two climbed into their car. Then he looked down at his own hand. Imagining slender, pale fingers intertwining with his tanned ones. Eren couldn't wait to show Levi off.

Eren had been used to being alone. It'd be a such a shock to his packmates when he dropped the bomb on them. They’d no doubt smell his little Omega all over him. Continuing inside, the smell of coattails, sizzling steaks and meats and laughter filling the air. The brunet Alpha smiled. This place was like his second home.

“Eren!”

The Alpha turned his head towards the running blonde Omega coming at him. Armin stopped in short of a few inches on him, leaning into give the brunet a hug. Their sides brushed before the Omega freezed, eyes wide.

“Hey, Armin.” Eren tried before the barrage of questions began.

“What's that smell?” Armin was too quick for anyone, Omega or not. His eyes were narrowed as he scented the nervous Alpha, shuffling on his feet.

“It’s nothing.” He lied.

“I'm calling on some bullshit, Eren.”

“Damn, Armin.”

“ _Who’s scent is all over you?”_

Armin was persistent, but the Alpha wanted to tell his pack all together, in one go.

He stared into suspicious blue eyes, trying his best to seem serious. “You'll find that out soon, I want to tell everyone together.”

The Omega wasn't dumb. Eren knew that. So the gasp Armin let out shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. Eyes still wide as _fuck_ , Armin began hopping up and down.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!”

“Shhh!” Eren hissed, shoving the coconut (Armin) out of the way.

The little bouncing Omega followed him. They'd been best friend since the beginning of each other's lives, just as Mikasa, his adoptive sister. Speaking of the devil, Mikasa was behind the bar, shaking up and making drinks with Jean. Sasha was behind the grill, cooking up steak for viewers to see for themselves. Connie, Sasha’s husband, was in charge of catering each table. It wasn't a busy night, they were in fact about to close up. Eren looked down at his phone, tapping the screen. Yep, it being almost 1 o'clock in the morning, it was about time to close up the grill. His pack could talk soon.

Packmates included-

Eren: The Alpha of the group, the leader.

Mikasa: The female Alpha. She was like second in command when Eren wasn't around.

Jean: Alpha, he was the newest recruit. Eren made sure he didn't get out of line, the horse faced Alpha got cocky more often than not.

Connie: Beta, loyal and fucking fast on his feet. That's why he was Sina’s number one waiter. They got amazing as hell ratings mainly because of Connie’s speed. The dude was funny as shit too.

Sasha: Beta. With the appetite of a beast and cooking skills that put “professional chefs” to shame, she and Connie were seriously their ratings. Married and expecting some babes soon, Eren couldn't be more grateful for those two. They'd all met in high school.

Armin: The Omega of the group. Armin was a manipulative little Omega, always using his brain. Eren loved him dearly.

Now that Levi was his mate, Armin wouldn't be the only Omega any longer. He wasn't sure how the blonde would feel about it. When Mikasa spotted him, she and Jean both lowered their heads in recognition to their Alpha Leader. It’s how a pack worked. Eren smiled at them, sliding over on the bar stools.

“Hey, Eren.” Mikasa said in a soft tone.

She was soft spoken in general. Unless you piss her off. Do not, I repeat, do not piss Mikasa off. Eren remembered the last time someone (him) ate her strawberry shortcake. As the female Alpha, and Eren being the entire pack’s Alpha, she really knew how to get him to piss his pants with words alone. Omega’s, Beta’s, and lower Alpha’s were not to raise a hand to their, well, captain. They were all undyingly loyal to him. They were his family, everything he needed. Well, almost. Recent change of events had taken a new turn.

New change = Cute, little, sexy as hell mate of his. Levi.

“What the hell is that smell?” Jean’s bellowing voice tore his mind away. The Alpha visibly paled.

“I noticed that too.” Mikasa said absently, washing a stainless steel mixing cup, the tips of his mouth twitching. She was fighting back a smirk.

Jean nudged my the same time the bouncing blonde coconut did.

“Do tell, Eren!”

He heard connie shout from across the dining hall. The last of the customers were leaving for the night, the Beta was getting ready to lock the doors. Sasha made her way over the the huddling pack at the bar. Eren nursed the cocktail Mikasa had made for him, circling the olive around with the toothpick.

Jean turned smug, jumping up and over the bar to swing an arm around his leader’s shoulders.

“Who’s the lucky gal, eh?”

Armin poked his side again, urging the truth out of him. The brunet Alpha sighed. Like a pack, they’d cornered their prey. And he was the target. Thinking of everything that could go wrong with this conversation, Eren pushed those doubts away, stood up and addressed his pack.

“I’ve found my mate,” he started.

“I KNEW IT.” Armin shrieked, jumping over to launch himself in Eren’s arms. The Alpha side stepped the Omega, Armin landing on his ass with a thud.

“Ow, you asshole.” Armin rubbed at his bottom with an agitated look.

Ignoring him, and Jean’s smirk, oh and look, Mikasa’s smirk, Eren continued.

“His name is Levi-”

“He?” Armin interrupted him again. The Alpha shot him a warning growl that shut the Omega up.

“ _Yes, he.”_ Eren sighed. “He’s in heat right now.

“Why the hell are you not with him then?” Connie questioned and Jean nodded. Eren let them this time. He understood their confusion. Usually, when an Alpha’s Omega is in heat, their pretrial senses go off the charts. They stick in their territory, sate their submissive as many times as they need. Eren had made sure that he’d mark the house before he left the little Omega, that much was sure. He’d never leave Levi defenseless like that. No Alpha was stupid enough to try anything on his home when he’d left such a strong scent behind.

Eren sucked in a breath. “He asked me to leave while he tries ride out the rest of his heat.”

“What?” Mikasa spoke up, brows drawn in confusion.

Eren spoke quietly. “The sum of it is that Levi was molested before I found him. An Alpha had been holding him against his will.”

 _“Shit.”_ Jean cursed, eyes huge. “What fucking trash!”

Eren growled in his throat, flurry of anger swelling up in his chest. “I know.” The bastard had laid his filthy hands on _his_ Levi before the Alpha even knew the Omega was his. It infuriated him.

 “-that’s fucked up man. Did you tear his limbs off?”

“I should’ve.” Was Eren’s strained response.

“...No Omega would want to mate, even with his Alpha, even with heat, after going through something that horrid.” Armin’s voice sounded hollow as he traced patterns on the tiled floors.

“I want to meet him.” Mikasa said firmly, already grabbing for her handbag.

“No.”  Eren said, not even thinking of budging. “He jumps at every little thing right now. He definitely won’t like being intruded on when he’s like this.”

Mikasa sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

Eren nodded. He was 99.9% sure, Levi would not forgive him if he brought guests home.

“He’s also from the underground.” Eren added.

This perked their attention.

“Seriously?” Sasha asked around a fork full of pasta. “Must be a fighter, then. Does he look strong?”

Eren made a noise of consent. Levi wasn’t just strong, he was capable. Just in the ways he saw the Omega’s form clench and unclench with steel muscle. And the fact Levi had a death grip.

“What are you gonna do, man?” Jean asked, Armin and Mikasa looking like they were wondering the same thing.

The Alpha just shrugged mopily. “It’s getting hard not to touch him. He’s schizophrenic, so it’s like trying to coax a stray cat to let you pet it.” Eren was positive the Omega would be livid that he referred to him as a stray cat and “it”. But he needed his pack mates to understand the situation.

“Maybe we should call Hanji?” Connie suggested over his drink.

Hanji was the local manager of the clinic down east. She specialized in Omega’s as a subject all on their own. Eren didn’t understand why he hadn’t thought of her before.

“Do you think she’s still up?”

Jean looked at him funny. “It’s Hanji. Hanji doesn’t believe in sleep.”

Well, that _was_ true.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Eren was standing outside the clinic Hanji worked at with Mikasa. Everyone else had plans for tomorrow, so they needed the sleep. The young Alpha didn’t blame them, it was pretty late after all. Though, Mikasa was seriously guts deep loyal to him.

“You didn’t have to come.” He reminded her as she let out a long yawn.

Mikasa blinked away the tears that formed in the side of her eyes. “No, but I wanted to. It’s the first time I’ve see you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like… devoted? To someone special.”

Eren felt his cheeks warm up, he shot her a scowl.  

“You’re weird.”

“And you’re blushing, smitten Alpha.”

“I am not smitten!” Defense coursed his tone.

Mikasa just shrugged, and happy smirk on her lips. “Might as well be.”

“Guh.”

Eren let his shoulders sag as he knocked on the clinic door, letting the raven female believe she’d won. Because Eren was _not_ smitten. At least, not completely.

“Eren, Mikasa. What a surprise!”

Hanji, a Beta, had opened the door with a tired smile on her face. Eren and Mikasa both stiffened. Hanji looked _drained._ Bags for lack of sleep was forming under her glasses. Her usual meet, put up in a ponytail hair was sticking out in all directions. Her clothes looked baggy. She looked like she hadn’t slept or eaten for days. _She just seemed so exhausted._

“Hanji?” The Alpha asked, concern for the usual upbeat woman. He had _never_ seen her like this.

“Come in, come in.” She murmured quietly, making room for the two Alpha’s to sit in the waiting room of the clinic. Mikasa nor Eren decided to make any comment on Hanji’s appearance as the took seat in some comfortable cushions. Manners, and all.

“What can I do for you guys?” Hanji pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Well… Uh-” Eren was unsure where to start, it shouldn't have been as embarrassing that he finally found a mate. Thankfully, sort of, Mikasa was a step ahead.

“Eren found his mate. But the Omega endured some physical shit from another Alpha before Eren knew him.”

Eren just stared at Mikasa meekly, giving up on trying to explain himself.

Hanji was pursing her lips. “Physical shit as in abuse or?”

Eren jumped in, then. “There was probably abuse. He's skittish. Strong willed, but wary. The Alpha…” Eren paused, tasting the vile in his mouth every time he spoke of the shitty Alpha that laid fingers on Levi. “The Alpha molested him.”

Hanji sucked in a breath. “That's fucking awful. I need to do an examination. Like, ASAP. It might have not been just molestation, if he’s said?” Hanji, determined, stood up and rested a hand on Eren’s shoulder.

“No, he hasn’t been very talkative about the whole subject.” He spoke before she could go anywhere else. “Wait. It's not a good time right now. He's in heat. His name is Levi and-”

“What?”

Hanji’s eyes had gone wide, Mikasa just eyed the two quietly. Hanji gripped his shoulders, looking like she was about to cry. Eren wasn’t sure what to make of the expression. Hanji’s attitude had been strange since he showed up. And maybe it was like this before.

“His name is Levi.” Eren repeated, eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh my God.” Hanji clasped a hand over her mouth. A moment passed before she whispered, “short, moody? Undercut? Has tendency to be freakishly clean?”

Eren nodded, though he hadn’t been aware Levi was a clean freak. All in good time, he supposed.

“Do you know him?”

“Yes!” Hanji screeched, throwing her arms around the Alpha’s shoulders. “Oh my god, oh _my God!_ I thought he was dead.”

The Beta’s shoulders began to shake. Eren, feeling somewhat useless, rubbed her back as soothingly as he could. Hanji must have spent days believing Levi was gone. It killed him to think about.

“It’s alright.” He soothed, letting the snotty Beta stand once again. “He’s alright.”

“Oh, thank God. Levi, that _damned Omega!”_ She scorned with a huff. Mikasa let out a soft laugh. It was amusing to see Hanji of all people be enraged as so.

“Have you mated him?” Hanji asked, but by the glint her eye, he was aware the Omega tossed him out for a bit.

‘They must be close.’ He thought.

“No. He’s not ready.” Eren frowned, the Alpha inside him still grieving over that fact, virgin or not.

“Well, he’s just going to have to get over that.” The Beta announced speculatively. Eren cocked a brow.

“Here, take these.” Hanji bustled around the corner, talking as she went. “He’s been on suppressants ever since his first heat cycle. You know how long it took me to kick that information out of him? Ten kicks!” Hanji cackled. She was starting to sound like herself again, a good sign, the Alpha hoped. “I’m kidding. Anyways, since he’s never experienced a full on heat cycle, he’ll need your knot.”

Eren felt his face flush. “But he said he wasn't-”

“I'm not saying to force him.” Hanji assured coming back with a bottle in hand. “I'm saying you need to convince him. The thing is, now that he knows his mate, his Alpha, _and now that_ his heat has been raging, it won't stop. Not until his Alpha bonds him.”

Eren stared at the beta in disbelief. Levi’s heat… It wouldn't stop until _he_ did something about it. Eren clenched his teeth.

“You gotta be shitting me.”

Hanji shook her head with a small smile. “He'll live. Trust me. Having you as his Alpha, Levi sure got lucky. Now,” Eren was still shocked by the news and the fact Hanji just _really_ complimented him.

“Take these to him. Make sure he swallows one before you two go at it. Keeps him safe from having pups for the time being.” Hanji said as she handed him a bottle that read _Contraceptives._

Eren felt stingy. “There's no other way?” He tried again.

The Beta shook her head with a sigh. “I'm afraid not. I know you're trying to be careful with him, but Levi _needs_ you, Eren. Show him what it's like to be loved by an Alpha like you. He'll never want to go back.”

Hanji sounded so sure of herself. Eren knew the tips of his ears must be pink. Hanji believed him. And Mikasa made a sound of approval besides him. Just then, his phone buzzed. 3 unread messages. He opened them with a frown. Who would be trying to get ahold of him this late?

**Text message: Levi (2:30 AM)**

_Eren, something's different. I can't handle it._

**Text message: Levi (2:50 AM)**

_I… I give in. Please._

**Text message: Levi (3:10 AM)**

_Fucking answer me already._

_…_

_I need you, Alpha._

It was only 3:15 AM now. And _nothing_ in the entire world could have gotten him up faster. Quick to send a reassuring message back to his Omega, the Alpha launched to his feet.

“I got to go. Now.”

“Speak of the devil.” Mikasa spoke up and Hanji grinned.

“Yeah.” Eren only offered, passing the two females to the door.

“Eren!” Hanji called, looking worrisome. The Alpha paused, trying to contain the growl in the back of his throat. He was needed. Everything that stopped him on his way to his Omega was a threat.

“Please get in touch as soon as you can. Promise me you'll take care of him.”

The Alpha’s back straightened, understanding the Beta’s concern. Eren stared Hanji straight in the eye.

“I swear to you, I will.” He promised.

“I'll be staying here for the night.” Mikasa added softly. The Alpha nodded, grateful for Mikasa’s quick adaption to her surroundings. Then he was out the door.

* * *

 

Eren had never smelled anything like the sweet and intoxicating scent that filled his nostrils the moment he stepped inside his home. The Alpha set his baggage by the door, kicking off his shoes. He trudged slowly to his room, feeling arousal pool in his stomach. There was was little to nothing keeping him in control when that scent was calling out to him. It drove him wild with uncontained lust.

When he was right outside of his own bedroom door, the Alpha could hear soft whimpers coming from the other side. Those soft, mewl noise sent a jolt right to his cock. Gripping the doorknob with a gulp, Eren opened the wood carefully. And almost fell back from the intensity of _Omega in heat._ His mind was wanting to shut down, the rational part of it, and let his inner Alpha ravish the sight to beheld on his bed.

Levi, on all fours, ass in the air, and his finger delved deep inside him, was moaning out. The raven was completely bare, the comforts of his mattress set pushed back. It was almost like a nest. Eren had every intention of making it _their_ nest Once the raven realized he was home, fingers pulled out, and arm’s grabbed at the desperately. Eren felt his stomach twist with something unidentifiable, but he pushed it aside, remembering the pills Hanji gave him. Fishing the bottle of out his pant pocket, he hold one pill out to the trembling Omega, pointing at the waterbottle by the bed. Levi, not thinking twice about questioning his Alpha, the Omega swallowed the pill dry. (Puns aren’t always intended, right?)

Claws found their way into his flesh of his hips, yanking the Alpha down to the Omega’s level with brute strength he hadn't realized Levi possessed. Canines bared, they sank into his neck, tongue swirling. Levi pushed himself into every inch of Eren. The Alpha let the Omega have his fun, rubbing against his body and leaving dark marks at the side of Eren’s neck. Then he was shoving Levi down into the mattress, growling in the back of his throat. Nails scratched at the Alpha’s clothes. Eren complied, yanking his shirt from his body, following his pants along with his underwear. Pressing their heated skin together, Eren sharpened his canines, sinking his teeth into the raven’s scent gland at his neck.

A hiss tore from Levi’s lips. “Nnng, so good…”

Encouraging Eren further, his free hand roamed up the raven’s chest, toying with a nipple. A high pitched whine echoed in the room. Still growling, the Alpha let up on the spot at Levi’s neck, licking it over before starting to pepper creamy skin with kisses. Up to the shell of the raven’s ear, he nibbled it before going along the lengths of the smaller male’s neck. To his collar bone, till his lips found a rosy bead, just ripe for him. Taking the nipple into his mouth, Eren grazed the flesh with his teeth, causing Levi to arch into his mouth with a loud moan, finger tangled in his hair. He repeated the process with the other, until both nipples stood tender and sore.

Sitting back a moment, appreciating the sight of his panting mate before him, Eren contemplated which position to take him. Levi’s legs were spread wide, slick oozing out of his poor, inattentive entrance. The Alpha shoved back, placing his face right at Levi’s cock and asshole. Tentatively, he kept the raven’s eyes as he set his mouth on that puckered muscle. The response he got was _delicious._ Eye flying wide open, Levi threw his legs over the Alpha’s shoulders, rutting down to get closer to the heat of off his mouth. Screams of his name made the Alpha turn cocky. Literally.

Lapping his tongue over the clenching hole, Eren moaned into the Omega, sucking down on him hard. Slick was a tasteful liquid, one an Alpha could get drunk on. And by the raven’s reaction, nails scraping against his scalp as Eren literally ate him out alive, reassured Eren’s earlier doubts.

“Fuck!” Levi cried, throwing his head back against the headboard. Eren gripped the Omega’s thighs, massaging the soft skin. The act rewarded him with more produced slick.

Eren chuckled, coming up from air. He kissed the scent glands at the raven’s thighs lovingly before he wiped a hand over his mouth. Moving over the raven’s body, he stared into gunmetal eyes, searching for the consent he desired.

When he got nothing, just a confused grunt from the little Omega, Eren spoke, “are you sure about this?”

The Alpha knew Levi didn’t really have a choice, from what Hanji had told him, but Levi didn’t know that. Hesitantly, Levi snaked his arms around the Alpha’s neck, inching their faces mere centimeters apart.

“Mate me, Alpha.”

And that was all it took.

Quick to position himself at Levi’s entrance, he thrusted in in one swoop. He could hear his name being cried out, Levi kicking his legs higher over the Alpha’s hips as Eren thrusted powerful thrust into his sweet Omega. Bodies sliding together and the echoing slap of skin filled his senses. All he knew, all he needed was _Levi._ His cock twitched inside Levi. Eren bit back a whimper.

“E-ren! Right there, oh G-god!” Levi’s scream resonated through his body.

His scalp was sore from the relentless hair pulling of his mate. Growling as he angled his hips to hit the little raven’s prostate, the next rounds of whimpers and yelps and moans drove him delirious. Eren ran his nose up milky skin, right to the corner of Levi’s mouth. The two mates hesitated, staring into each other's eyes. The Levi’s tongue was touching, sliding and sucking on his and everything else seemed lost. Tongues clashing against one another’s, bodies grinding in sensual love making, Eren moaned into his mate’s mouth. The Alpha held his Omega’s face as he kissed his plump lips raw, slowing his thrust into shallow ones.

“Levi,” Eren started, voice hoarse. He sounded so _wrecked._ “Levi, I-I… need you.” _Love you._ He wanted to say that, but it just wasn’t the time yet.

Levi whimpered in reply, rutting down to meet his Alpha’s thrusts and their pace sped up once again. Eren would not be able to come before Levi. Even if he fucked this gorgeous, God sent Omega till dawn, he wouldn’t be able to release until Levi did.

“I n-need, God, I need!” Levi choked out the gasp, hitting his ass down father.

Eren helped, gripping pale hips, harmering his cock inside the raven. Levi’s precum tip glittered with a pearly liquid. Without thinking about it, the Alpha grasped the organ, giving it a few long strokes. Levi tried to say something but all that came out was incoherent speech. Oh, and his semen spurting over the young Alpha’s tanned finger and the raven’s stomach. Eren followed right after, because _holy fucking shit, Levi was clenching around him so hard as he came._

An unfamiliar sensation swelled up in his ball sack, causing him to hiss as he rotated his hips. Levi gasped, his nails biting in the flesh of Eren’s shoulders.

“Eren, is that?”

The Alpha nodded, the mates collapsing into the sheets. His knot grew to it’s full length inside of Levi and Eren couldn’t have been more proud of himself to see that happy sated smile of the in between dozing Omega’s face. His seed was still spilling in the raven’s ass, the mates fighting the exhaustion that had taken over the both of them. Being connected, put together as snuggly as two rightful pieces could fit.  

“So good…” He heard Levi repeat for the second time that night and honestly, Eren couldn't have agreed more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late guys. I can't even describe how busy I've been. But thank you so so so much for all the support, comments, and kudos.  
> I'm working on updating my other fic very soon. Felt more inspired for this one though.  
> MMk. I'm going to sleep now.  
> Enjoy. <3
> 
> Side note: this chapter hasn't been beta's very well, so excuse bad mistakes.

If there's one thing Levi Ackerman could assure, is that he has never felt ‘good’. Not 100% good, anyways. He never understood the dull aches in his glands and he couldn't describe why he always just hurt. At least somewhere on his body he did. It wasn't intense pain either. Just aches and pains that where annoying more than anything else.

The Omega would rub it off as some nutrition deficiency that he'd neglected himself over the years. That always made the most sense to him.

When Levi woke up the morning after being fucked silly by his Alpha, in his Alpha’s arms; he'd never felt so good in his entire life.

Complete. Whole. Like he was on fucking cloud nine. Something felt so _right_ to be held when he woke up. His Alpha’s nose was deep into his neck gland. His own arms wound tightly around the brat’s neck. His own nose tucked into Eren’s chest. Oh, but incidentally, Alpha was still buried deep in his ass.

Levi wiggled his hips. The knot that had been keeping them fitted together as one whole part was deflated. If Levi just hitched his hips high enough, he could pull free. Not that he really wanted to. More nature was calling, his bladder about to explode.

Once he wasn't connected to Eren any longer, Levi was hesitant to move. His eyes wandered over to his Alpha brat, taking in his glorifying features.

The Omega inched closer, eyes narrowing on full lips that took his mouth not even hours ago. Pressing his lips against Eren’s, Levi savored the taste of mate. Eren whined in the back of his throat and the noise shot straight to Levi’s cock, but the Alpha didn't stir. The raven smiled.

Quickly, but subtly, Levi hedged out of the king size bed, leaving Eren a pillow in his absence. The Alpha was crooning for his Omega, but Levi really had to _piss._

The room was still dark, little bit of daylight streaming out of the window that was covered with a dark sheet. Levi eyes grew adjusted, his feet about to carry him to the bedroom bathroom. He almost fell.

Hips screaming no, to stop and sit the fuck down, Levi couldn't contain the hiss that tore for his lips. Sucking in a deep breath, his massaged the molds at his pelvis, tearing into his bottom lip with his teeth. Levi knew Alpha had been rough with him but he wasn't expecting to feel like he couldn't fucking walk.

He'd kill that Alpha brat.

Pouting out a breath, Levi finally was able to maneuver himself over to the bathroom, snatching Eren’s button up shirt off the floor and sliding it over his shoulders. Switching on the light and clicking the door shut softly. Focusing on relieving himself, not having to unbutton anything, Levi could have sang, it felt that good to pee.

Everything felt good. Well, except the aches in his hips. But not even that did he mind. It was the first time after an extricating heat, he felt so goddamn good. Usually it took him sometime to recover the aches of brutal heat's. That was before the suppressants. Also before he knew Hanji.

Speaking of the she devil, Levi wondered where she was, how she was doing, what she thought happened to him. Something caught in his throat. Maybe a choke because Hanji, Farlan, Izzy. They all must think he’s dead. Levi’s teeth were right back in his lip. He needed to get back to them. As soon as possible.

Levi was exiting the bathroom when his reflection caught his eye.

The raven, wide eyed and all, touched over the blotchy skin at his neck. Spots, dark and bruising, ran down all over his body. Levi shrugged off Eren’s shirt, missing the smell immediately. His thighs, his torso, chest, even around his nipples, all over his neck and by his ears. He was marked like it was a style. Hickeys with teeth marks indicted all over his usual pale skin. The Omega dared a look to his face. Usual eye bags weren't even _there_ . He looked like he'd slept for over 24 hours. When it hadn't even been close to that. Aside from his mussed up hair, the strands jabbing out in all directions, Levi looked fucking well rested. Skin clear and almost _shining_ . Touching a finger to his lips, they were definitely more full. Still bruised from passionate massaging of lips. Levi closed his eyes, willing it not to be real. None of this could be _real_.

“Are you alright?”

Arms suddenly slid warm against his flushed navel, pressing him back against a hard chest. Levi didn't even open his eyes. Alpha’s scent was tingling in his nose. Lips brushed his necked, tongue licking between the junction of his neck and shoulders. The Omega within him moaned.

_Filthy Alpha lover he has become._

He hadn't even heard the cheeky brat come in.

“Levi?” Eren asked against his skin, still mouthing at his neck gland lazily.

“Mmn.”

Levi pouted a huff, not even giving two shits. This Alpha had already seen everything supposedly private about him.

“Are you sure?” Eren pressed. His hands had slid over his hips. Levi tried not to shiver. “You smell pretty… Different.”

“Well, yeah.” The raven rolled his eyes, turning to face his Alpha in his arms. Eren rested his hands right above his ass now, the small of his back feeling heated.

“I'm not in heat anymore.”

“I thought it lasted for seven days?”

The Omega shook his head. “Last night was like my last day. It was…” Levi almost smiled at the memory. “My first time.”

Eren’s eyes widen.

“I thought that… the Alpha had-”

Eren was worried he hasn't been his first, first huh? Levi couldn't help but turn his lips up. What a caring, over sensitive Alpha.

“No.” He reassured the brunet. “It hadn't gotten that far. I knew it would, though. That's why I ran that night.”

Eren looked conflicted and honestly, the Omega could understand. It was a lot to take in and it made him wish he had spoke up before now so the Apha’s brain hadn’t gone into dark places.

Instead of saying anything else, the young Alpha crushed Levi to his chest, burying his nose in his neck. The raven did the same, nuzzling his Alpha’s scent gland. Honey suckles was such a _sweet_ smell. The two mates stayed in each other's arms, nuzzling and ravishing. Eren crooned and Levi answered with noises of his own. Then they were mixing their scents together, caressing one another's necks. Levi was purring, and the Alpha looked like he wanted to laugh. Levi didn't mind.

“Mine.” The brunette growled, shoving Levi up against the bathroom wall, legs clasping over Eren’s hips. “ _Mine.”_

Levi scoffed. “Yeah, about that. Pretty sure that'd be a dead giveaway now.”

Eren stilled his sentiments of growling and nosing his neck. They were in the bathroom after all. Not a lot of space.

“Sorry about that.” Alpha said sheepishly.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Sure sounds like it.”

Eren traced over a dark mark, a proud smile twitching at his lips. “I'm not.”

Bingo. “I knew that.”

Eren grinned up at him. “Marry me.” He demanded.

Levi looked down at him, unamused.

“Seems a little premature.”

“Love has no time.”

“Shit. Stop being cheeky.”

The Alpha whined. “Just marry me.”

The raven stared down at his brat Alpha, figuring if he should tease him or just plain out say not yet. It was still a mystery, the future between these two mates. Levi wouldn't admit he was excited like a little puppy. He wanted to flaunt this big, bad, cuddly Alpha around. This was _Levi’s property._

“Where's my fucking ring?”

Eren pursed his lips, still holding the Omega up on the wall. “I can get you one.”

“Nope. Try again later.”

“What? No, you said where is your ring, I'll get you one and you'll marry me.”

“I know you think you're the boss, but I said try again later.”

“But I am the boss.”

“...”

“...”

“You're not the boss.” Levi defied.

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you're not.”

“I'm the Alpha.” Eren pointed out.

“Yeah. And?”

“And that makes me the boss.”

“You cannot just boss me around into marrying you.”

“So, you admit defeat?”

“No.”

Eren barked out a laugh before stealing the Omega’s lips in for a kiss.

“You're going to make me love you.” The Alpha retorted when they parted lips.

Levi just shrugged. “I don't make you do anything.”

“Such a sassy Omega.”

“Fuck you signed up for this, so I don't want to hear it.”

Now it was Eren’s turn to shrug. “I like the sass.”

Levi glared, turning his attention the the loofa in the shower. “Mhm, okay.”

They two stayed quiet, Eren still making more, ugh, delicious marks on his already marred skin. Levi couldn't believe this Alpha was his. He never wanted one before Eren. Never wanted a mate. But after being treated like a fucking king, something he could get used to no doubt, Levi never wanted to go back being alone. It scared him, this desire for for his Alpha. It'd take some time to get used to. But somewhere, somehow, fate decided they were meant for each other.

“Are you hungry?” Eren’s musky voice broke into his thoughts. And maybe the fact he'd licked the shell of his ear.

“Yes.” He breathed, motioning for Eren to let him down. The Alpha obliged, settling the Omega on his feet.

Ignoring that goofy look from Eren, Levi found another shirt of the Brunet’s on his carpet, the one he had came and shred off last night in. Levi was about to yank it over his naked form but stopped short, brows drawing together.

“What the hell is that?” He hissed, clenching the shirt tight until his knuckles turned white. It was a faint scent, but definitely Omega. Not him. An Omega that wasn't him scented Eren’s shirt. Levi snapped around to claw at his Alpha without any thinking involved.

“What do you mean?” Eren asked, confused. His eyes found the shirt Levi was clenching and understanding filled them.

“Oh, no. You misunderstand, love.”

Levi was about to scream. _Love? Love?! What kind of pet name was that?_

“That's Armin you're smelling. He's apart of my pack. See? Nothing to worry.” Eren smiled, almost smug at the Omega.

Levi glared at his Alpha, unamused.

“Should I feel threaten?”

Eren cocked his head to the side. “Is there something I missed you should feel threatened about?”

Again, Levi glared. “Oh, come on. Just a minute ago you were asking me to marry you. I'm stuck with you for life. So, who's Armin?” Levi inquired

The Alpha just shrugged, snatching his shirt from the floor. He un-wadded it, stretching the fabric out behind Levi, settling it on the Omega’s shoulders. He watched as the Alpha buttoned each button. Tenderly, with hooded lids, Levi could have swore he had saw a shimmer of gold in those endless green eyes. Hands cupped the base of his neck, thumbs brushing over his pulse. If anyone else were to put their hands on his neck in such a provocative way, he'd have them on the floor in ten seconds flat.

But Eren’s touch was anything but dangerous. Or maybe that was wrong. The Omega couldn't help but feel _everything_ about this Alpha was dangerous. From tender kisses, to loving touches. Sweet words. And soft smiles. The Alpha worshiped the ground Levi walked on. When their skin had met each other’s, it felt like bliss. A spark that gave his body life. Eren left a taste behind, delectable and leaving him wanting more.

It made him wonder why he'd been running from an Alpha for so long.

“Armin’s just a childhood friend.” Eren finally murmured, right at the shell of his ear. Levi shivered.

His body stilled, anxious of the close proximity of his Alpha closing in on his body. The small of his back hit the back of chester drawers. The smaller man’s hands how found their way on the sturdy brunet’s shoulders, his nails biting into flesh. He was grateful for the shirt he'd been given and the fact that Eren had pants on. Too tempting if there was nothing.

Eren’s lips caressed his ear, nipping at it. Levi tried hard to keep the noises down. He was a whimpering mess. The Alpha’s torso was pressed up against his rib cage, strong arms keeping him up by the middle of his back. The raven's breathing was erratic, his heart pounding so loudly in his ears. If he were to turn his head to the left, just a small bit, he could catch Eren’s lips. His body was responding to the Alpha like it was made to do so.

Irony.

“It's funny.” Dark, silky voice spoke in his ear. The Omega felt he was going to burst at any given second.

“I've been thinking you've only wanted me because of…” Eren trailed off, voice taking a low octave. A strong hand groped his ass, crushing their hips together, so suddenly Levi was seeing stars.

He must of cried out. Because his throat _definitely_ felt sore.

The Alpha was chuckling, backing away with a smug smirk. It took the raven a moment he was being laughed at. Which was _not_ okay.

“What the fuck?” He snapped, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt like shrinking into himself, and lay in a hole. Deep, deep in the ground. Erase the fact he'd been panting for his Alpha like some whore.

The shaggy haired dominant just shrugged, his smile mischievous. “I wanted to see if it was mutual.”

Levi cocked a brow. Signifying he wasn't following.

“That my attraction to you isn't one sided. You want me just as bad as I want you.”

Levi stared for a long moment.

_‘Wants him as much as he wants me?’_

He had been touched against his will, two days ago. But now, he wanted those touches. Not from any Alpha but his Alpha. It infuriated him how time was moving so damn fast.

The Omega growled, stomping past his _stupid_ Alpha brat.

“Find some other way to do your stupid experiments!”

“I don't have to anymore, I got what I needed.” Eren called back, sounding awfully cheerful.

“Whatever! I'm going to rad your fridge.” Levi grumbled, pouting the way into the kitchen. Behind him he could hear dark laughter.

Jaeger’s fridges summed up two eggs left in a carton and a loaf of bread. Some orange juice on the side and what he had to assumed expired milk. Clicking his tongue, he shouldn't have been surprised. Eren was seated on a stool at the kitchen bar reading over his phone.

“When was the last time you went grocery shopping? This is-” He pointed at the emptying fridge. “Sad.”

Eren looked up, eyebrows scrunching up for a moment.

“I, uh, don't really remember.”

Levi rose a brow. “I'm not living like this.”

Eren raised an equal brow. “Oh? So, you're here to stay.”

Levi growled. This brat did not give up. Even if he planned to eventually live with his Alpha, he needed to be _respected_. It looked he'd have to teach the Alpha a few things.

“Focus, Eren. Food.”

“Uhhhh.” The Alpha scratched his head. “There's a market downtown. I can go out and-”

“Hell no. I'm coming too.”

The Alpha growled, startling Levi. He blinked at his mate. “What?”

“I don't like it. I don't want that piece of trash coming to look for you.”

Levi understood what Eren was going on about. Stepping over to him, the smaller Omega rested a hand on Alpha’s shoulders. He tried to fight the smirk itching at his lips.

“You'll just protect me again then, won't you?”

Levi hated to admit he couldn't take on any Alpha at the moment. His body was aching and sore for his earlier heat and fucking.

“Of fucking course.” Was Eren’s reply.

Bingo. Levi didn't fight the victory smirk this time. “Then there's nothing for me or you to worry about. We'll get groceries and come back.”

Eren grumbled but nodded. The two mates decided to get dressed quick and shower later. Levi would not leave before brushing his teeth, however. The Alpha only admired his Omega as he worked the toothbrush on his teeth. Then they were strapping their shoes and out the door. Levi was surprised to see such a pretty car sitting in Eren’s driveway.

“Is this really yours?” The Omega asked snipidly, sitting himself in the passenger seat.

Eren gave him a look, shoving the key into the ignition, rumbling the car to life.

“‘This’ is 2015 Mitsubishi Lancer. Yes, it's mine, goofball.”

“Goofball?” Levi snorted. “Wow, real mature.”

“Did I ever claim to be?” Eren snided right back.

Levi snorted again. Eren was quiet pretty much through the whole ride there, only making occasional comments. The Omega could feel the gross serenity of being a basic couple. He wouldn't admit he liked it. He didn't know Eren all that well.

Pointless arguing with himself never got far.

Their grocery list contained of simple, everyday things. Including toilet paper. Eren seemed to be lacking in a lot of departments. The Alpha ran to get a cart for the two. Levi followed after him, trying not to laugh. Eren, a big bad Alpha pushing around a cart and buying whatever his Omega asked for. What a great life he was living now.

“I'd also like some cleaning supplies. I can literally smell the dust in your living room.”

“Such a nag.” Eren drawled, kicking his pace up. Levi held onto cart as they shopped. He made sure to get simple freezer food as well as ingredients to make actual suppers. Yes, he felt like a good dosing wife, but he was _not_ going to live off of microwaveable food only. The Omega would also admit, he had a knack for cooking.

When the food section was up, Levi tried to steer Eren over to the cleaning supplies. The Alpha wouldn't budge, studying the crawfish that were cookable. Not wanting to wait on his distractible Alpha, he headed over himself, carefully picking through each aisle he went through. Heavy duties of the cleansing scents filled his nose. He found himself remembering the past.

When Levi was younger, after his mother had passed away and he was living with his uncle; he cleaned like there was no tomorrow. Washing and preparing dishes from the age of ten. Scrubbing the floors and cleaning the grotesque toilets. When Kenny, his uncle, would have ‘friends’ come over, they'd trash the house and do so just to watch him attempt to clean up. Beer cans would be thrown all over the place, food merely plumped on the floor.

Cigar scars still lined up the side of his torso from when he was ‘accidentally’ burned by a lousy Alpha friend of Kenny’s. He was still surprised Eren hadn't noticed it. Or maybe that was his way of being polite by not saying anything.

He would never speak up. Not even when cups of anything and everything would be dumped on him. He was never sure if Kenny hated him, or was preparing for the world. They were street dwellers, after all. In all honesty, his childhood was a living nightmare he hardly ever escaped from.

Then one afternoon Kenny decided to teach him how to fight. The Omega hadn't _known_ he was Omega yet, an age as 13 was too premature to tell. Kenny, a simple Beta, was holding out for an Alpha he never got. Mainly why he ever bothered to teach Levi basic fighting stances.

The raven was a quick learner. It didn't take long to pin his uncle to the ground. And maybe throw in a few punches for all the hell he'd been put through during his earlier years.

Levi left soon after that incident. Met Farlan, saved Isabel from a street thug in the underground. They became a family and that was all he had ever known. Even after finding out he was an Omega, Levi still fought and took down Alpha’s of all kinds. It's how they survived. It was _the only_ way to survive.

Yet, here he was grocery shopping with his Alpha. An Alpha he hadn't know who was his. An Alpha he confided in after a matter of the ending of a heat cycle. If he were to be honest, it should have bothered him more than it actually did. He should be punishing himself for being swiped up in the Alpha brat’s arms. For fucking swooning over those deep sea green eyes and silly smile.

Levi couldn't find a reason or a will to repent.

It didn't bother him. Which was a first. And scary. Really, really scary.

“Levi?”

A broken voice asked behind him. A voice that he had heard break down a number times. Putting her to sleep when she was little after having a bad dream. When she’d scraped her knee on a hot Sunday afternoon. When she cried, begging for the Alpha not to take him that unfortunate night. The raven would never forget.

“Izzy.”

She was wrapping herself around his smaller frame in seconds after, hushed tears spilling down her face. He soothed her quacking sobs with small pats of the back. Levi brushed his fingers through her hair, and called to her in soft answering comfort, ‘ _shh_ ’s’.

“I, oh God, Levi I thought he had killed you. We never heard back, it's only been three days, oh my God it feels like it's been forever. So much has happened--”

Levi cut her of, pressing his palm to her mouth.

“Slow down, champ. We have plenty of time to talk. What's important is you and Far’s safety.”

Isabel shook her head, soft tears drying away.

“Farlan found us a place on the surface. We've been staying there since yesterday.”

Levi blinked. He'd been gone for three day. _Three days_. And somehow his little family had managed up onto the surface? There was only one way that was possible.

“Who gave you money?” He growled. But he knew who it was. Had no doubt in his mind who could actually get those two on the surface in the matter of _two_ days.

“I know you don't like him. But Levi, listen, when he found out you'd been taken… Something snapped,” Izzy spoke frantically, trying to get reason and logic warped in his brain, but honestly, Levi did _not_ want that blue eyed bastards help.

“--And he's been looking for you since he got us up here. Far’s got a job. Erwin helped, but that's not what matters.”

“Izzy.” He hissed. “This is not the time, nor the place. I have to get back too-”

He cut off. He wasn't going to tell Izzy he had a mate. No way. He wasn't ready, not here, not now, maybe not ever. He shoved her forward, ushering her to go.

But, in the end. Nothing ever goes the way the Omega hopes for.

“Levi! So _this_ is where you've been, I've been looking all over for you…” Eren spotted Izzy and his hands on her shoulders. In the middle of the vacuum aisle, Eren came to a halt and the three stared at one another. A long, stretched silence passed before Izzy broke it.

“Who are you?” She directed at Eren. Who nervously met his eyes while scratched his head.

“Who are _you?”_ Eren threw back.

Izzy stalked up to him, squinting her eyes up at his Alpha.

“Answer the question, shaggy.”

“I have a name.”

Levi just gawked. Somehow, Izzy and Eren seems awfully alike. He just couldn't pinpoint why.

“Yes, I'm in the middle of learning that, aren't I?”

Eren turned smug, studying Isabel and her wild flare of pigtails. The two seemed to be having an intense staring contest. A contest Levi was ready to say ‘fuck it’ and leave the two of them.

Eren snapped his eyes suddenly up to his own, and the Omega froze any thoughts of retreat. Being the graceful Alpha he was, Eren strutted over to his side. Isabel followed his movements, fist clenching and unclenching. She wanted to know if he was a threat.

“I'm Eren.” The smug Alpha finally supplied.

“Ah.” Izzy made a sound of acknowledgment. She paused before asking her next speculative question.

“What's your relationship with my big bro?”

A giant arm clamped on his shoulders, his body gravitating over to his Alpha’s side, unwillingly. Levi tried to glare up at his mate, not understanding why he was playing mind games with Izzy.

“I am his Alpha.”

It was all that took to light up Izzy’s eyes.

“Oh-hoh?” She has that patronizing, ‘ _I told you eventually it’d happen’_ tone.

“My Levi, my big bro has a mate like you? Ah! Levi! So that's why you haven't been coming home, eh? You need to explain, now.”

He was being jumped again, and swear, he could puke at her doting shenanigans.

“Isabel, please, let's do this somewhere else?”

“Sure.” She grinned. “Let's go, right now.”

“Right now?” He asked warily.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but all he wanted was some Alpha cuddles, at the moment.

“Right now!”

Levi looked desperately over to his Alpha. Eren smiled, reassuring.

“Let's all go talk at my place.” The Alpha declared.

“Yes!” Izzy jumped up.

That was _not_  what he was aiming for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for always being so patient with my updates. Soon I'll be free, which is like in 4 days or so and I'll be able to update way more faster.  
> Anyhoo, this chapter is very short but I have a reason for that. You'll see. Because if I had added, it'd been so long and I just wasn't feeling that.  
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and feedback! You all are amazing.

Isabel had parted ways from Levi and Eren to fetch Farlan. She said it was important that he knew Levi was alive and well. Which was true. The Omega had never been better. He could understand her stresses, what she found necessary. Levi could still hear the crunch of Farlan’s bones, his body had been thrown down by that sick son of bitch Darius. Vile tasted in his mouth every time he thought about the incident. He hoped to never see that rat bastards face ever again.

The Omega helped Eren push their groceries into the back of his fancy car. They had made quite a haul, two weeks worth of food. Levi felt a swell of pride in his chest. He'd done something for his Alpha for the first time since they'd been together.

They buckled up in seatbelts after Levi had put the cart in a respective area. “Oh, shit. I forgot to tell you.” Eren suddenly turned his full attention on Levi.

The smaller man felt his features twist into confusion. “What is it?”

Eren started the car, gnawing at his lip. “I forgot to tell you that a woman named Hanji would really like to see you. You know her right? When I described you to her she bursted into tears.”

Levi blinked, processing for a moment. “Uh, yeah. I know Hanji. She's a good friend of mine. How do you know her?”

“She works at that clinic downtown. Alpha's all need to be aware where those are located and who runs the joints.”

“Oh, true.” Levi nodded. He felt somewhat disappointed that she hasn't attempted to make earlier tries to find him. But he pushed those stresses to the side, focusing on what the brunet was trying to tell him.

“We should go pick her up. So we all can clear the air.” He suggested.

Levi's skin suddenly crawled at the thought of so many people trespassing into their domain. It wasn't even technically Levi’s. A sudden possessive urge swelled up in him. It was Eren and his place. Their sanctuary. The place Eren first took him. It meant something to Levi. His pheromones scent rose into the air. A sensation he felt only when he was in heat pooled in the depth of his stomach. His mind was wanting to close down, let Omega instincts take over. He did not like it. Not at all.

Cold hands cooled his heated right scent gland. Eren pulled him as close as he could get him within the seatbelts. His Alpha’s face full of concern, Levi realized how bad his scent had rose. Distress was filling his Alpha’s nostrils.

“What's wrong, baby? You can tell me. I'll protect you.”

 _Love and now baby_. Levi couldn't say he hated either. Not when it was coming from his Alpha.

Covering the hand resting on his neck, he took a breath.

“Something feels different. I thought it was over.”

“What's over?” Eren asked dubious, generally worried.

Levi paused, not wanting to deal with it now. Maybe later he'd fess up he just had a wave of heat pheromones. The warning ones. It didn't make sense, for him to go into heat after being bonded by his mate. He probably did need to see Hanji. She'd have some explanations.

“It's nothing.” He lied, praying Eren wouldn't detect the lie in his tone. “Just want to get this shit fest cleared.”

Eren made a noise. It was clear he didn't believe him. Levi could understand. It was a wonder the brunet hadn't picked up on the sudden wave. His actual heat had been _just_ yesterday. Eren’s scenes good be off still. Levi didn't know.

“Alright…” Eren accepted for the moment. There was a tension in the air that the problem would be dealt with later.

 “So, yes or no for getting Hanji?” The brunet asked again once they'd turned off on an intersection.

 “Yeah, yes. I think it'd be a good idea.” Levi assured. The Alpha nodded once, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

The two rode in silence. It wasn't exactly peaceful. Levi's mind kept conjuring up why in the hell would he have a heat wave. It made no sense to him. And then he was stressing over the fact he's been content and accepting to being mated. Because being mated by an Alpha wasn't anything like he thought it'd be like. Happiness had always been so fleeting for him. Even what he built in the underground had came crashing down with little to effort on an Alpha’s part.

Everything he was experiencing with Eren could be taken from him. Like a candle losing its flame. _That_ was what he feared. That'd it be gone. He'd close his eyes and everything so sweet would be stolen. His mother had. His pride had. His family had. Eren would might as well be no different.

“Are you unhappy?” Eren suddenly asked. They were stopped at a red light, just a street away from the clinic.

Alpha’s question drew him from his unyielding thoughts. “What do you mean?”

“Are you unhappy?” He repeated, keeping his eyes on the car in front of them. Then added. “With me.”

It took him a moment to realize the density of the question. The raven had not verbalized he was happy nor unhappy. Not in the three days they had been together. That short time felt much longer. But still, he hadn't said anything. Eren could have thought of any and every way he am unhappy. In honesty, he wasn't unhappy. It was the opposite.

Eren didn't know that. Levi hadn't communicated that. It shouldn’t have surprised him that his Alpha was doubting himself. Eren was everything to him, whether he ever wanted that or not. It wasn't a matter of choice any longer. The Omega would be dependent of his Alpha from here on out. Communicating wasn't his strong suit. He couldn't word it properly. His feeling that ran strong for the brunet. Levi bit down on his lip. He had to come up with _something_ to say. He couldn't let Eren hang like this.

“I'm not unhappy.”

It was all he could manage. There was no emotion as he hoped behind the words. And from the looks of Eren’s tightened jaw, the meek words had done nothing to ease his worries. Levi was beginning to hate himself. Not really, but it was frustrating.

Opening his mouth to start again, the car jolted to a stop. Interrupting his attempt.

“Let’s go.” Eren muttered, quickly exiting the car.

Levi followed. He felt stupid. He couldn't even manage words to ease his Alpha. He was a pitiful excuse for a mate. This was the inner Omega in him. Disappointed to know his Alpha is disappointed in him.

The raven wasn't given much time to mope. The moment Hanji had opened the door of the clinic for Eren and saw him, she bolted with full fury. He really wanted to avoid forceful contact but he understood her bear hug.

“Never.” She started in his ear the moment she closed into him. “Never ever do that shit again.”

Levi's heart warmed, hearing the strain in the Beta’s voice. He hugged her back. “I'm sorry.” He whispered. It wasn't his fault. They both knew that. But the apology felt right.

Hanji took a step back, readjusting her glasses after swiping under them. She looked tired. Bags lined under her eyes and her hair was beyond dishevelled. Aside that, she didn't stink too bad, which was good.

 

“No matter. What brings you two here? Wanting to flaunt your mate around, Levi?” She winked. The raven glanced at his said Alpha standing by his car. Jaw still set and a look plastered on his face the Omega couldn't understand.

“We all need to talk.” He settled on. “Far, Izzy, you and Eren. And me.” He said, purposely putting Eren’s name it.

Hanji seemed to take a glance between the two mates before nodding. “Sounds good enough. Let me tell Moblit I'm leaving.”

Eren and Levi piled back in the car. He immediately was drowning in the awkward silence. It was physically painful. The Alpha started the car. His eyes kept downcast. His dark luscious hard fell over his eyes and Levi had the urge to brush them away. To spread kisses over his Alpha’s face in reassurance. If only things would be that easy.

“Maybe you should go back with your family.” Eren whispered suddenly.

Levi gawked at him. He had _not_ been expecting that. Instead of making anything better, he'd made thing far worse. He was speechless and that bothered him immensely. The earlier pool of pheromones clenched in his gut. He had half a mind to keep the whimper that bubbled at his lips to himself. Everything was spiraling out of his control. His Alpha’s happiness, his body. His heart. Levi still couldn’t understand why Eren had not caught onto his raging emotions. That was one of the primary duties of an Alpha, to soothe their distressed Omega’s.

“Eren –” He started desperately. He was tired of holding back what he felt. The Alpha glanced up at the sound of his name. Eren’s eyes grew wide almost dramatically.

“Levi, your gland.”

Suddenly puzzled, Levi paused and touched a finger to his gland. His swollen gland. A whine sounded deep in his throat. The same moment Hanji decided to jump in the car. “Alright, let’s a go.” She sang after slamming the door shut.

The mates were still staring at eachother. Eren’s pupils had blown wide as he stared at his Omega as if he was some tasty treat. Levi wanted nothing more than to be devoured.

“What’s going on?” He croaked, his gut clenching so tight. He almost doubled over from the shrill pain. Eren hadn’t moved a muscle. Levi was panting, his pants feeling moist.

_Shit… Shit! What the fuck was happening to him?_

Levi shouldn’t be in heat again so early. But he was. And it was so goddamn painful.

“Guys? What’s wrong -” Hanji had lifted her face between the two front seats. She halted when she saw Levi’s state. “Oh.”

“Hanji, why is he scenting like he’s in heat again?” Eren asked, gripping the Beta’s shoulder from getting any closer to his mate. It was instinct, something that Alpha’s and Omega’s alike had a hard time resisting.

Hanji sat back as she began talking. “There seemed to be a strain between you two when you got here, correct?” Neither of them answered. Levi was too busy panting and crooning for his Alpha. Eren seemed distressed to not be able to answer his calls and focused on what the Beta was saying.

“There may have been.” He admitted. Levi whined, still bothered his Alpha was bothered.

Hanji nodded. “Let’s get going. I’ll explain things on the way. I have somewhat of an idea of what’s going on right now.” Eren obliged, revving the car backwards and starting for his place.

“Eren, explain what was the matter.” The Beta demanded as he drove. Levi stared between the two. In his sexual haze, he stripped himself of his seat belt and slithered over to rest his face in his Alpha’s lap, circling his arms around his waist. Levi inhaled Eren’s scent and smiled lazily. Then reached his wrist far enough to brush his skin against Alpha and brought it back down to his nose. Inhaled deeply then rubbed it over his own gland. Levi purred at the relief. Eren groaned.

“I-I can’t really focus when he’s like this.” Eren choked out, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road. Levi was circling his hips against his seat where he laid.

Hanji snapped her fingers. “Levi, cut it out for a little.” She scolded. Levi didn't stop. “Eren, you're gonna have to focus and tell me.”

Levi watched out of the corner of his eye as his Alpha took a deep breath. “I asked him if he was unhappy. With me.” Eren started in a rush. “He said he wasn't but I wasn't sure if he was lying or not. I just want him to be happy. It's h-hard to tell with Levi.” Eren admitted.

The Omega sat up to rest his chin on his Alpha’s chest. “Mine.” He growled lustfully. Eren chanced a glance at him and smothered a moan. Levi was staring up at him with reddened cheeks. The Omega casually popped a button of the Alpha’s shirt.

“Oh, I see.” Hanji said as if Eren wasn't two seconds from swerving off the road. “Sounds like Levi honestly.”

The Omega had literally unbuttoned his shirt and was sucking on one of his abs leisurely. “S-shit, Hanji. Just tell me what the fuck is going on.” Eren cursed. Levi dragged his teeth across his skin to his hipbone. Sucking hard.

“What he's doing now is all instincts. I think what sent him into heat again is his lack of being able to communicate. He's literally the worst at his feelings, Eren. So the Omega in him took charge by actions. It's not uncommon for male Omega’s to do such. Their pride gets in the way. Especially Shortie’s.”

Hanji leaned up to pat the Alpha’s shoulder and cackled at the Omega nursing on his skin like some new born babe.

“What he's doing right now is his way of trying to ease you. It's the Levi way. But trust me, communication is very vital between mates. It's gonna take him some time, but he'll learn how to be dependent on you instead of bottling everything inside. You're a good Alpha, Eren. So don't doubt yourself. Even if you have to chase him into his emotions, do it.”

The Beta sat back, amused by her friends behavior. “My Levi, I swear he'll never change. So, this may have not been the plan for the day, but I should have expected this much from our little dude up there. Levi never makes things easy.”

Eren couldn't necessarily disagree, he was being mouthed at as he drove. It took a shit ton of restraint not to stop the damn car and pound that ass, Hanji being there or not.

“So, what do I do?” He asked above a strain.

“You plow his ass, duh. I'll take Farlan and Izzy to dinner or something and we'll come back later. No suppressants are going to work on him now that he's mated. He needs you and you alone.”

Eren glanced down again. Levi was making unknown patterns on his bicep and still swirling his hips. “Alpha, Alpha.” The Omega chanted when he noticed Eren’s attention.

“Endure it a little longer.” He whispered to his Omega. Levi whined, sticking his head under Eren’s shirt. And started licking up his torso.

The Alpha would rejoice in the attention he was receiving if he didn't feel like such an asshole. He hadn't noticed Levi had been distressed. Him going into another heat, his scent gland expanding to be marked as a way of wanting his Alpha to forgive him. It was his fault, more or less. Levi and Eren had things they had to work on. And right then, all Eren could think was how afterwards, he would never let his Omega assume again.

In the back seat, he could practically hear Hanji’s smile. “I can already see you two growing already." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on IG @ ereri_Ackerman  
> Don't worry, guys. I'll be bringing the goods next chapter. I felt this was necessary to Levi's character for him to have the issues of speaking what he feels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this a day early, go me!  
> I brought the goods. :3  
> And holy shit, I'm almost at 100 Google docs pages. I just LOVE writing this fic.  
> Also, if there's anything you wanna see in this fic, just lemme know.  
> On forth with the smut!

“Now that I think, this is probably induced by a strong build up.” Hanji said, tapping a finger against her lip in concentration. “From suppressing his heat cycles so long and from the lack of communication.”

Eren made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. They weren't but a block away from his house. Levi had made himself comfortable inside of his shirt, nosing his chest with whimpers.

“I think that makes the most sense.” The Alpha grunted. He'd never been as sexually frustrated as he was now. Not even when he was in rut with no mate to soothe it. He was still rather irritated with himself that it had all happened. What kind Alpha made his Omega go into heat again?

Whether it be Levi’s lack of being able to show his emotions, even Eren had to admit he had picked up on the physical ways Levi boasted himself about. When he was nervous, the raven would bite on his nails and get closer to Eren. Levi orbited around the Alpha and Eren was an idiot for overreacting over a less than enthusiastic answer. He should have realized that.

Levi’s noises grew softer. The brunet peeked into his shirt. The Omega was tracing patterns on his chest. Then Levi took in a heaving breath and let out a hitch pitch groan. Eren wasn't sure if he should have found it as amusing as he did. It was abnormal behavior for his Omega. Not that he minded.

“Looks like they beat us here.” The Beta in the backseat murmured.

Eren noticed the girl Levi had mentioned Isabel. Same flaming pigtails and wild eyes. Eren was sure Levi had said she was a Beta. Which was somewhat relieving. Beta’s had no, per say, attraction to either Omega or Alpha. If they wanted on either, they could be with one without the strong desire to mate all the damn time. They were the normal ones out.

Behind her on his porch was a sandy blonde, tall and looked sturdy enough. The Alpha had to suppress a growl. Having so many people invade his territory was dangerous when his Omega was in heat. The urge to knock heads was almost unbearable.

Hanji must have sensed this. Quick to flee the car, forgetting to even shut the door behind her and talk things out with Levi’s family. Eren could only hear the faint chatter of the intruders. A gasp, and then silence. The Alpha tried to focus his hearing.

Levi stirred in his shirt. Pushed his head so gunmetal eyes were staring at him through his shirt hole. “Are we home?” He asked mewly.

Something about the way he said  _ we  _ and  _ home _ made Eren feel like he meant them together in  _ their _ home. It warmed the ache in his chest immensely.

“We're home.” He conceded. “You're family is here, but -”

“I can't right now.” Levi whined. He clung to Eren’s chest, crooning steadily.

The Alpha massaged the muscle at his pelvis. “Can't what?” He asked softly, keeping his attention focused on his small Omega.

“Can't talk… I need you. I'll talk to them later. Please.”

“I know, Levi. We'll talk to them in a bit, okay?” The raven nodded, mopping. Eren hadn't noticed it before, but Levi had a steady pace of grinding of his hips going on. Now that he was completely in his Alpha’s lap, Eren felt friction graze his own erection. He groaned as Levi moaned wantonly. “In just a b-bit.” He reassured, though his own patience was dwindling.

“Alright, we got a time and place schedule picked out for later ish. He should be better by after a good round of banging. So, take care of shortie!” Just as quick as Hanji had poked her head through the car door she had left open, she was gone. Closing the door this time.

Eren watched as the loaded into what he assumed Farlan’s car and  until they'd sped off the intersection. Alpha instincts still on high alert till he saw the current threat out of sight. Not that Levi’s family was an actual threat. But he couldn't suppress them when his Omega was needing in his lap.

He gathered Levi in his arms, went around the car and opened the back trunk and grabbed all the refrigerator foods. Didn’t want to waste money on the food they’d bought for it only to go bad because he was too focus on a certain raven’s ass.

He was quick to get in, stuff the food into the fridge, then face his already undressing Omega. Eren felt the inside of his mouth water.

Levi stripped himself of each article of clothing until he was left stark naked. The Alpha was almost intimidated by how sensually Levi was slithering up to him, swaying his hips from side to side. The raven snaked his arms around Eren once he was in arm's reach.

And started back up with the slow grinds against him. Rutting on him like a cat in heat. 

Irony.

The Alpha growled. After pausing for a moment of hesitation he threw caution to the wind and slammed the smaller body against the closest wall. Ruled by instincts or not, Eren fully intended to get Levi back for all that fucking teasing. He could still feel the pulsing in each mark the raven had left claim to him on his body.

Sinking to his knees in front of the raven, eyes clouded with lust.

“E-ren… Now-  _ ah!” _

The Alpha had made no time to even spread his Omega’s flushed thighs as he deep throated him, sucking long and hard on Levi’s twitching length.

“Fuck! ...Fuck!” Levi moaned, snapping his knuckles into the Alpha’s hair. Yanking hard. His hips squirmed, ruthlessly jerking under the Alpha’s attack but Eren placed his hands on either side of his waist to hold him still.

He swirled his tongue around Levi’s entire shaft, slurping it in as far as it could go. Milking out delirious sounds from the raven. He could taste the precum on his tongue, the brittle essence sending a jolt to his hardening girth in his pants. Levi cried out, abdomen tightening and constricting so tightly, even Eren could feel it. Sensing the raven was close already, the Alpha released the smaller man’s erection with a lewd  _ smack. _

He grinned up at his whimpering mate. Their first time had definitely been far more intense than this but that was mainly because the two mates had been ruled by lust and lust alone. Eren had less than no control over the instincts of bonding. Now that he was, in control that is, he could take his time to ravish his raven.

“Turn around.” An order Eren growled. Levi looked ready to follow it. But hesitation was following his stiff movements.

“The bedroom -”

“Too far.”

The raven groaned, seeming more or less back to his somewhat senses and turned nonetheless eager. Levi placed both hands on the wall and nearly doubled over when a hot muscle started lathering all of his slick up. The Alpha rimmed the smaller man’s entrance, entertaining himself as a musician as he played Levi's body like a pro.

The Omega rutted down, seeking while spilling cries from his lips. The corner of his vision blurred at the mere relief of having his Alpha so fittingly close. Levi was rebounding for all the years of suppressing heat cycles and mate.

“Touch yourself.” Eren growled, flicking his tongue over the sensitive ring.

Levi whimpered, debating whether to be a shit and make his Alpha touch him or just follow through. He decided when he lost the tongue that was lathering him. The lack of the muscle was cry worthy. Hand shooting down to stroke the head of his cock, he was rewarded with that heat once again. Levi could have sang.

The Omega worked his length, his hips still being held to keep him from grinding on his Alpha’s face. Eren hummed inside of him when Levi’s first shot of coming had him screaming the Alpha’s name. Sitting back on his hind legs, Eren swiped a thumb over his lip. Levi was barely keeping himself on his feet. Shoulders were shaking violently, as were knees and ankles. Bracing himself against the wall, Eren eventually felt enough pity for the bones trying to hold him up.

Quick to strip himself of everything except his boxers, Eren, coddled the Omega to his arms. Levi was all too willing to be saddled on the Alpha’s hips, positioning himself over his clothed dick and started the friction from when they had in the car earlier. Eren hissed through his teeth. Taking shaky steps towards his table, he laid Levi out and gazed down at him.

“If you don't hurry the fuck up and fuck me, I'm going to scream.” Levi hissed penalty.

Eren chuckled, deep and salacious. “You're going to be screaming either way.” He promised. He freed his length, aligning himself at Levi's entrance. The Omega look surly, eyelids hooded before he grunted, annoyed.

“Whatever-  _ Nngh!”  _ Eren plunged the tip of his cock into Levi’s slickening entrance, teasing. He rotated his hips, watching in fascination as Levi withered beneath him. Sweat beaded the smaller male's forehead. Eren brushed the raven’s dark locks from his face. He’d be able to see every blush now, and shimmer in his steel gray eyes.

“You like that?” Eren asked purposely. He reached for one rosy bead on the raven's chest.

“...Yes. God, yes. Eren, please m-move in.” The Omega begged, twisting his hips in impatience.

“Move in?” The Alpha laughed, leaning further on the table to cage his Omega between his arms. All the while his thumb toyed a soring nipple. 

“I mean, I  _ could _ live in you, if you insisted.” The brunet slipped the little edge he had out of Levi. 

“Eren!” Levi tried to snap, but with no vicious tone. Sounded more like a plea to him.

The Alpha wasn't done teasing yet.

“No manners.” The young Alpha splayed a disappointed pout.

He knew be was steeping far into teasing, driving the Omega wild. An idea popped into his mind, and he couldn’t deny the fun it'd bring. He pressed Levi's thighs together, his cock pressed against the raven’s and inbetween flushed thighs. His hips back tracked, then shot forward. The cry in response was award worthy.

“Oh my G-god, Eren!  _ Please!”  _ Levi shouted, kicking his legs over the Alpha’s tanned hips. Drawing him closer with little puffs of whimpers as Eren assaulted his creamy thighs with both their precum.

“Please what, Levi?” Eren growled, gripping pale thighs tighter, cock sliding and slipping on skin. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me!” The Omega cried. “Oh, please,  _ fuck _ me Eren!”

Eren stilled his movements, satisfied immensely in his mate. Levi made a sound of protest from the lack of friction but was soon filled with a moan with Eren angled his tip and with grace, sunk into the raven. Pressing their chests together, sliding Levi’s back across the table, he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“Good boy.” Eren praises against the raven’s lip. “Good, good boy.”

Levi hummed, relishing in the praise of his mate. His entire body was buzzing. A deep moan poured from Eren’s lips and Levi kneaded at the sound. Alpha’s hips were working themselves so wonderfully, nudging that thick length in and out of him. Eren licked his way into Levi’s mouth and the Omega was all too willing to compile. Tongue sliding and sucking on one another.

With each powerful thrust, he slid an inch across the table wood. His back was straining but Levi couldn't give two shits. His Alpha was pounding his ass and that's all that mattered.

“Mine.” Eren growled, breaking from his lips to sink his teeth into the Omega’s scent gland. Levi cried out in shock. Canines penetrated his hot skin, his blood seeking out for the Alpha’s tongue. The raven whined.

Lapping his tongue against the wound tenderly, and slowing the movements of his hips into a sensual grind; Eren whined back. Levi understood. His Alpha was in the  _ need _ to mark him. Happens when Omega’s go into heat. Levi just hadn't been expecting the shock so quickly.

Tracing his nose over Levi’s neck, pausing to nip at his pulse and then assault his other scent gland. Eren rearranged his hips, angling them right on his prostate as his teeth sunk into the Omega’s skin in unison. Levi screamed his Alpha’s name, coming in the white hot ecstasy. His seed coated up both the mates chests. Levi's mind was spinning.

Eren was quick to follow, hot semen pouring into his over sensitive entrance. His arms shot around the Alpha’s shoulders as the dominant came profusely inside of him.

“Shit…” Eren cursed. He nuzzled the side of Levi’s face, panting heavily.

The two mates stayed in the position, panting like dogs as the tried to catch their breaths. Levi couldn't deny the rightness that felt when having his Alpha so intimately close.

The raven chuckled. Then he felt, like really fucking felt the crushing weight on top of him. “Eren, I'm going to suffocate.”

Eren perked up immediately, his hips pulling on the knot that had formed, connecting them together. “Oh, shit. Sorry.” He paused, looking down at Levi with a confused look.

The Omega was laying on his back on the table, staring up at his Alpha boredly with mildly red cheeks. “What is it?” He asked intently.

The Alpha cocked his head, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smirk. Levi couldn't think of what would be so funny. So he sat and waited as his expression grew from bored to downright irritated.

Finally, the brunet just shrugged. “I don’t really know what to do from here.”

Levi felt his brow raised. Now that he was back to his senses, he was suddenly more irritable. The fact that he was still naked on a kitchen table, fucking  _ gross,  _ and he was… oh. Eren meant how the hell they were suppose to move without ripping out the Alpha’s knot. It was known to be highly painful. Levi would be damned if he was staying on the table for the next hour, though.

“Come here.” He ordered, ordering the Alpha down to his chest.

“Levi? What are you doing?” Eren asked dubiously, pressing his chest against the Omega's.

“I’m not doing anything. You are. Pick me up, I’ll wrap my legs around your waist and you can carry us somewhere more comforting.”

“No please?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Just do it, Jaeger.”

The Alpha laughed, a deep rumble in his chest that shot directly to Levi’s. The Omega couldn’t help but love the sound. “Aye, Aye, captain.”  

The Omega rolls his eyes. He was about to make a snarky comment when the strain was placed on the knot. He hissed through his teeth, uncomfortable in the standing position. Or at least the position his Alpha was standing for them.

He must had made a sound of protest when Eren said, “just endure it until I get us in bed, okay?” The Alpha nuzzled the side of his neck in a way of comfort.

The brunet took hesitant steps towards his bedroom, glancing down repeatedly to check his Omega’s expression. Levi masked his face into one of little emotion. Figuring it was okay to move more swiftly, he took two stairs at a time.

“I’m really not fragile.” Levi said, tucking his head under the Alpha’s chin. Raven strands poked at his nostrils and the Alpha crinkled his nose at the sensation.  

“I’m aware of that.” Eren assured, a hint of smile etching his lips. They finally made it to his bedroom. Eren dimmed the lights, laying down in the bed with Levi on top of his chest. It was a little past three in the afternoon. He suddenly felt exhausted. But there was things that needed to be discussed. “We need to talk.”

The raven made a face of distaste, a low groan emitting from his chest. “How about later?”

“Nope.” The Alpha shook his head.

“This isn’t fucking fair though.”

Eren cocked his head. “How is what not fair?” 

The Omega must had not realized his lip was stuck out as he muttered, “it’s not like I can go anywhere. Fucking trap this is.”

_ ‘This’ = Knot. _

Eren chuckled softly, running his hands through the Omega’s locks affectionately. Levi swatted his hands away with a low growl. “Cut it out, Alpha. What is it that takes up front presidency?”

Eren lowered his hands to his side. “I’m sorry.” He started.

“Why?” Levi was sharp. The Alpha obviously was about to get sappy and that always made him uncomfortable.

“Just let me talk, Levi.”

There was something in his tone that made Levi shut away his attitude. His attention was directed on the Alpha’s beneath him. Levi couldn’t say he was especially peachy to talk about what had happened today. It had been unexpected. He tried to remember what Hanji had said why his heat came about so abruptly but his mind had been so clouded with the need for his mate, Levi couldn’t recall what she had said.

“What did Hanji say? About me going into heat?” He interrupted Eren’s second attempt at an unwelcomed apology.

The Alpha, unfazed, said, “it was a way of you trying to say something to me. And the fact you’ve been suppressing the cycles for way too long. That your body and instincts are all over the place.”

“Say something?” Levi could recall dejection from his Alpha. “I thought you were mad at me and I didn’t know what to do.” He blurted. His cheeks flamed. Turning his head, he said, “not that I was worried.”

A sigh heaved under him. “Can you stop with that?” The Alpha placed his hands at the nape of his neck gingerly. “I get that we don’t exactly correspond towards each other one hundred percent yet. I get that it will take some time to get to know you. To read those signs when you’re emotional. Or when you just want to not talk. Talking isn’t your strong suit and being physical isn’t mine.

But we can do this. We  _ are _ mates. You are my Omega and I am your Alpha. I will never treat you as if you’re under me. An equal. My partner is only an equal in my eyes. So, all I can ask,” Eren paused, not looking at Levi’s shocked expression. “Can you give me that time? Time to get to know you. Time to make you know that I will never hurt you.”

Levi sat in silence for a long moment. His tongue had gone dry in his throat. He felt incapable of words. But that wasn’t new. What was new is Eren. He was surprised. His Alpha has surprised him so deeply. To have the desire to do all those things. To call him a fucking equal. Omega’s and Alpha’s could never be equals, but yet Eren made it sound possible. The Alpha was so damn willing to give him. To give him time to adjust to having a mate and the desire to get to know Levi. It stirred something deep inside him and his inner Omega howled in its awe of their selfless Alpha.

The raven didn’t know how long it would take. There would always be that resistance in him, the relent of depending on another. Levi felt maybe Eren would grow tired of waiting on him. Somewhere out there could be a mate so much better than him. One that could serve Eren like he was suppose to. The thought of another Omega even looking his way made him want to growl viciously and snarl.

_ Eren was his and his alone. _

“Levi?”

Eren was looking at Levi with this strange look, rubbing his sides in a reassuring touch. The smell of possessiveness had risen in the air, and that sound of Levi’s growls. Realizing the noise was coming from him, he cut off with warm cheeks.

“Sorry.” He muttered. Tucking his head under the Alpha’s chin once again, he snatched a large tan bicep, brought it to his mouth and bit into the caramel skin. A hiss sounded above him. Levi sucked hard on the skin, grazing his teeth over the spot. The raven felt muscle twitch under the grip his jaw had on the limb. Satisfied with the large, darkening bruise he’d left behind, Levi angled his head so Eren could hear him.

“Thank you. For everything and shit.”

“You don’t have to thank me and shit.” The Alpha mimicked.

Levi rolled his hips on the Alpha’s knot, enjoying the rather raspy, “ _ fuck”  _ that came with it. Tracing his fingers over the mark he left on Eren, he sighed loudly.

“I really need to get my shit together.”

Levi felt lips brush the crown of his head. “You’re not off any worse than anyone else, I don’t think.”

The raven laughed sarcastically. “I was kidnapped and my family thought I was dead for three days. Is that an everyday occurrence to you?"

The Alpha made a noise. “Well, when you put it like that…”

“Exactly.” Levi said dismissively.

“Do you think you’ll be up to talking to them tonight?” Eren asked.

In that moment, the knot that was keeping them together as Eren emptied himself fully into Levi deflated. The Alpha sighed and pulled out, setting Levi besides him on the mattress. The Omega stretched his arms with a sigh. He scratched the side of his head and felt the semen inside him squish around. He cringed. Cause that was just gross.

“Can you call them all while I shower this shit out?” He asked Eren, already sliding off of the sheets.

“Of course.” The Alpha blinked, running his hand through chocolate hair. “So we are going to do all that tonight?” The Alpha  _ actually _ sounded tired.

“Might as well.” Levi replied, picking a towel from Eren’s closet. “I think it should be done. Clear the air and start again and all the good shit.”

He could hear the grin in Eren’s voice. “Sounds good.”

 

\---

When Levi exited the bathroom, the smell of food that hit was noise was almost too intense. His stomach growled loudly. Padding toward the kitchen where the smell was emitting from, Levi stopped short when he saw all his family sitting in his Alpha’s livingroom. Farlan and Isabel. Hanji and… a group of people Levi had never seen were in the kitchen. A blonde sat in the chair at the table he had been fucked on. Levi  _ really  _ hoped that Eren had washed down the table.

A woman stood next to Eren who was stirring a pot. Her hair was dark as her eyes and a scarf was wrapped around her neck. An Alpha was out on the back porch grilling. (He could tell it was an Alpha from the lean strong frame). A woman with her hair pulled up was sitting on the other side of the table opposite to the blonde boy, mixing a bowl of salad. Levi shook out his dripping hair from under the towel he’d used.

“Levi!” Hanji called, ushering him over. Heads picked but he chose to ignore them and welcomed the hug the Beta insisted on. Isabel was buzzing over Hanji’s shoulder and Farlan looked ready to cry.

“Feel better?” Glasses asked, looking over his face. Levi understood from what happened earlier that she got a full show off. Levi bit his lip. “Uh, I do.”  _ Kinda sore from being fucked on a table. _

He left that part out.

Hanji took a step back and Izzy was the next to throw herself into his arms. He hugged her back equally, inhaling her scent he had missed so much. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She whispered in his ear. Levi’s throat swallowed as it closed. So he just nodded.

Suddenly, another weight was added onto the two of them. Farlan had put his arms around the both of them Usually, Levi would never be up for being so openly comforting, but  _ god,  _ he had missed these two so much. Cocooning himself into the two he called family, Levi dared a small smile.

A throat was cleared and for a second Levi thought it was Eren. If Eren had blonde hair and blue eyes. And was built like a muscle. A single giant muscle. Thankfully, his Alpha was only keeping his eye on Levi with a strained and terse jaw. Levi faced Erwin with a sour face. Izzy and Far stepped out of the way.

“Thank you for helping them.” Levi said quickly, pursing his lips slightly.

The Alpha stood, rolling his head to the side. “You don’t have to thank me Levi.” 

"Yeah, well. You didn’t have to get them to the surface but you did, so thanks.” The raven said flatly.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like Erwin. He just wasn’t the biggest fan of his stuck up attitude. And the need to be in everyone’s business.

The blonde shrugged with a crooked grin. “I’d be willing to do anything for Eren’s Omega. The fact you turned out to be his mate makes the offers times two.”

Levi felt his brows draw together. The way he said Eren’s name was way too familiar.

“How do you know Eren?”

In a split second, Eren was by his side, holding him by the forearms carefully. Erwin crossed his arms and everyone in the room had their attention on the scene. Levi wasn’t sure what the outcome would be if these two Alpha’s clashed.

“How do you know Eren?” He repeated.

Eren answered for him.

“Erwin’s the owner of the fight club I fight in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all. <3  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ereri_ackerman/)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update but short chapter.  
> All I gotta say is, never get too comfortable. xD It's not as bad as any of you will probably think. I got this all in the bag!  
> Thank you all so so much for all the support, it's what keeps me going. <3

“What?”

He couldn't believe it. How many times had he by chance passed Eren before? Had ever glance at him but never met his eyes? Had been so damn close, yet not his. Levi couldn't fucking believe how connected to his own friends were to his Alpha. Connected to his life before they'd even met

Alpha's had to know clinic keepers— Hanji. Now he's learned Eren fights under Erwin's watch. Levi couldn't recall ever hearing the two _mention_ anything about a green eyed Alpha. Yet, there the Alpha had been so close. He'd never felt a longing even if Eren had been near by… Right? He couldn't remember. If only Levi had been mated to Eren before Darius had caught him. The raven would have never gone through what he had if he'd just sought out his mate. His Alpha.

This was fucking wank. The fact that he could have bypassed all this shit. The three days of hell. Of being toyed with and used. Molested and almost raped. Levi still couldn’t comprehend how he was living so sanly. Like everything was stable. He would have been wallowing in his den with his two housemates if he had made it back to Izzy and Farlan on that fateful night. But as it all was now, Levi felt nothing but stable grounds. A clear mind, except that he would admit to being a little ticked off he could have gave into his favorite Alpha ever by now. Levi was past trying to convince himself to hate his Alpha. He just couldn’t. There wasn’t an ounce in him that could bring himself to do so.

“I’m pissed off. “ He announced.

Hanji cackled. “That’s nothing new, lovey.”

A hand touched his side gently. Levi whirled on Eren. The Alpha was staring at him with concerned eyes. Levi ignored the puppy dog stare and pointed a finger into his rock hard chest.

“You would have saved me a lot of fucking shit if I have tried to find you before Darius had. What the fuck? Why the hell had you always been so damn close but neither of us even knew about it? That’s fucking shit.” Levi scowled, running his hands through his hair. His hormones were all over the place and he suddenly felt like a girl on her period.

He didn’t object to the pair of arms that took around his chest and brought him back against an even harder one. “I’m sorry.” Eren whispered into his ear. He heard Hanji giggle and Izzy, (bless her existence), ushered them all out into kitchen. Everyone except for Erwin. Levi would address the do gooder in a moment.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Levi muttered into his Alpha’s shoulder. He saw Erwin smirk. The Omega narrowed his eyes at the blonde, silently giving him the bird.

“I know, but you’re mad at me-”

“I’m not mad at you, dumb puppy dog.” Levi sighed exasperatedly. “I’m upset at all the fucking trouble I could have saved the _both_ of us if I had only just stopped being so stubborn and gone out and search for you.”

Eren pushed back on his shoulders tenderly to get a look at him. Levi stared back with boredom and rosey cheeks.

“You mean that?” - Eren.

Levi rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand. “I wouldn’t have said it if I hadn’t meant it.”

The Alpha made a pleased noise and nuzzled the side of Levi’s neck in a way of gratitude. Levi couldn’t understand why exactly the Alpha was grateful, it should be fucking him who needed to be thankful, which he was. But he made no protests of the affection. The Alpha was beginning to suspected the Omega liked the soft touches.

“Ehm.” Erwin said, purposely clearing his throat. Cocking his head with a small smile, he shook his head. “So weird to see you of all people so cuddly, Eren.”

Levi was expecting to hear that sentence end with his name. He glanced up at the brunet whose eyebrows were drawn together.

“I would never be rough with him.” Eren said in an almost growl.

The blonde threw his hands up in a shrug. “Hey, not saying you would. Just never took you for the type to be so gentle.” Erwin paused, directing his attention to Levi. “You should see him fight, Levi. Eren’s the best of the best. No Alpha has pinned him down for more than four seconds.”  

“Not a big deal.” The Alpha shot back, irritable.

The raven glanced at his mate, recalling the night he had first laid eyes on him. He remembered the sweat that had glistened on Eren’s caramel skin, sweat that had dripped down his narrow and defined torso. He remembered how his Alpha had had another Alpha pinned down beneath him. At first glance, Eren had seemed none short than your average dominant. Ones that picked fights, not chose them. An Alpha that was aggressive, and was brutal to his opponents.

Yet Eren touched him so gently. Gingerly, as if he’d break under his palms.

Levi remembered the how the Alpha had been seized with rage and sought out bloodlust that belonged to attack the human he saw as the enemy. And then a moment later, he had swooped Levi up and cradled him to his chest like a newborn babe. He’d been taking care of Levi like he was something special, something worth all the labor. To bow down to and give. But all the while, Eren was _lethal._

That excited the Omega. Lethal Alpha meant he’d fight for the both of them. Something about knowing Eren could protect him soothed his inner Omega to pieces. The mind frame Levi liked to call _himself_ was also excited for the fact maybe he could challenge his Alpha to a match. Fight with his mate. There was something so enticing about the idea.

“Maybe,” the Omega started, twisting around to face Eren and sling an arm around the taller man's nape. Levi brought their faces closer together, their lips inches apart. He couldn’t care less about the one man audience they had. “Maybe since you’re so crazy strong…” Levi trailed off to place his mouth at the Alpha’s ear. Eren shivered.

“...Maybe you’d stand a chance against me in a duel.”

Hands clamped down on his hips and he was pushed back. Eren swiped a hand under his chin and brought their noses together. “I’d never fight you. Not even if you begged.”

Well that was somewhat disappointing. But Levi wasn’t discouraged. “You could resist me if I begged? Even if I got on my knees?”

The Alpha groaned, closing his eyelids tight for a moment. “You’re my mate, Levi. Mates aren't suppose to fight each other.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “It wouldn’t be fighting till the death or shit like that, stupid. Just want to see if I can get you pinned beneath me.” The brunette's jaw dropped and his eyes took a hint of tempted. Levi was inwardly smirking. “But whatever.”

“Wait, so… just pinning me down right? That’s what you want to try?”

Levi nodded, salacious.

Alpha swallowed but eventually, he relented. “Fine, fine. We can do it tomorrow or something at Erwin’s joint.”

“Erwin’s joint?” Did his Alpha know how weird that sounded.

A chuckle came from behind them. “Well, that was certainly interesting.” The blonde came around the two and patted Levi’s shoulder. “I’m relieved you’re alright, Levi. I got a joint to run, so I’ll be leaving now. Good to see you, Eren.” The two mates watched as the blonde departed.

Levi waited until he heard the engine drive off before he yanked Eren down to his level and placed a kiss on the brunet’s scent gland. The Alpha growled affectionately, and with some finesse, brushed their necks together in a torturingly loving manner. Levi let his lips roam the side of the Alpha’s neck, nipping playfully at the skin. Eren’s essence was seeping into his own skin which made him sigh with bliss. They began nuzzling, just as wolves would, rubbing their faces against one anothers. Levi began a low purr into back of his throat. His mind was being clouded with the rightfulness of mate.

_Mine. Alpha is mine._

_Mine._

_So perfectly mine…_

“Oh, shit. Sorry, I didn’t realize you guys were having a moment.”

A woman’s voice broke the two away. Eren took a step back and chuckled at the unamused female in the kitchen. Levi cocked his head at her, mildly wanting to say she indeed had interrupted a good cuddly session. But he wasn’t willing to admit he liked cuddles.

“Levi, this is Mikasa. One of my packmates.” Eren explained, gently leading the Omega into the kitchen.

The woman had to be an Alpha. If her muscular frame, lean structured torso, thick arms and thighs didn’t give it away it was her prideful manner of holding herself. As said before, her eyes were a light gray and her skin was oddly pale as was his. She wore a scarlet red scarf around her neck, a leather jacket and leather black skinny jeans, accustomed with some leather combat boots. Levi eyed her from head to toe.

The raven had never been fond of female Alpha’s. It seemed highly unfair to him that a female could have such a grace given to them whereas the male Omega’s were stuck loathing the opposite sex. But that just may have been Levi, because in this world, gender wasn’t very important.

Still didn’t change his displeasure for female Alpha’s.

“You’re Levi, huh? Eren hasn’t gotten to go in depths about you, so I didn’t know what to expect.” The female Alpha had a silky voice, soft but cunning.

He wasn’t sure if he didn’t completely hate it.

“Sorry if I disappointed?” Levi sneered back, crossing his arms over his chest.

His Alpha looked at Levi with a frown. He wasn’t sure what to make of the face. The raven knew his puppy Alpha wanted him to get along with packmates. And maybe Levi would try to, as long and the ice princess put effort in too.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and a small smile took Mikasa’s face. (He might as well call her by her name?)

“You don’t. I think you’re perfect for Eren.”

Well, that was unexpected. But not unwelcomed. He smirked back at the taller female and took the hand she offered. A mutual agreement. They both had enough respect for Eren as the Alpha to get along somewhat. The brunet, looking relieved, slung an arm around his mate’s shoulders and called in the rest of his pack.

“This right here is Armin. He’s an Omega like you.” Eren said, introducing the second pack member.

Armin, blonde and big eyes full of blue, wasn’t too shy to give Levi a friendly hug. The Omega stiffened in the blonde’s arms. He glanced at Eren for help but the Alpha just shrugged. Not knowing what to do with himself, he patted the other Omega’s shoulder. Then his scent hit him. It was familiar, his nostrils had smelled the aroma before… on Eren’s shirt. That was right. He had accused Eren and the Alpha had explained Armin was a pack mate. Still, Levi was ready to growl at the inch taller male embracing him.

“I’m _so_ sorry for everything that’s happened to you. I can’t even imagine it…” Armin whispered in a broken tone.

Levi’s shoulders relaxed and he looked at the Omega confused. Armin felt bad for him. Was even looking like he was about to cry. Levi couldn’t comprehend why the hell it would even affect him so. It wasn’t like he endured it… Levi was not used to receiving pity or endearment. It startled him so much, he pushed the blonde away. Armin seemed to understand. Swiping his tear away, he said,

“It just repulses me. I don’t know how you’re functioning. Enduring something like that would crush me, you know?”

Levi often wondered how he was living so without much of care lately also. Everything came back to how the Alpha that had saved his life. Eren was his anchor. His center. His peace. He could go through hell and back, but if he had Eren, things were okay. It was all okay.

“Eren makes it possible.”

It was simple. But after giving his mate a glance, he knew for once in his life, he had said the _perfect_ thing.

\---

“Do you want me to help you get your stuff over there? You know, so you and Eren can actually live together?” Izzy asked, stirring the straw in her strawberry banana frappuccino.

Isabel had been insistent on getting him out of the house. He moped more than most when Eren would work day shifts. It was boring without his puppy Alpha. So the Beta brought him to one of her and his favorite Cafe’s in town. The place was called Caffe Vero and it did _not_ disappoint. It was the only place he could drink his tea cold. Soothed his stomach. He’d been taking turns over the past week from staying over at Farlan’s and Isabel’s place and Eren’s. He’d been spending a lot of time over with Izzy. He’d get lonely and end up falling asleep over there.

The Omega grunted, taking a sip from his tea cup. “I haven’t asked him if I can actually live there yet.”

The Beta snorted. “You think he’d say no? Really?”

Levi rolled his eyes. She had a point though. Eren wouldn’t say no to him. If he asked for the moon, he was sure the Alpha would do everything he could to give it to him. The raven didn’t mind being pampered. But still, he didn’t appease the idea of being a needy mate.

“It wouldn’t be considered needy. Not if he wants you there as bad he does. Permanently thing.” He rolled his eyes while Izzy read his thoughts.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever, I’ll ask him if I-, whatever.”

She giggled, slurping on some of her frapuccino. “You must really like him, yeah? You seem so, I don’t know. Alive, I guess. Guess that’s the power of finding you mate.”

Levi nursed his tea, keeping his eyes trained on the clear brown liquid inside his cup. “Izzy, be honest. Do I seem weaker now?”

His question must had startled her because her cup fell out of her hand. Landed on the table, fortunately. She gazed at the Raven with a look of calculation, trying to decipher the meaning behind his curiosity.

“No, Levi. Does the fact that you actually feel alive, cause I know you do, make you feel weak?”

Leave it to Isabel to answer a question with a question. Levi shook his head, partially annoyed. “No, just. He acts like I’m going to break. I don’t like it. I’m not fucking fragile.”

The Beta sat back in her chair with an amused look. “You distain affection in the most comical ways, you know that, Big Bro?” He didn’t respond. “It’s his ways of being an Alpha, dummy. An Alpha who always wants to be gentle with their Omega’s and give them the world. You’ve noticed that. But if you dislike being coddled like a baby so much, use your words, L.”

Levi pursed his lips, glaring at his cup for his own bashfulness. He could understand the senses of his Alpha right around now. When Eren just wanted to hold him and not talk. When Eren wanted to talk and not be physical. If they were to work out, though, there had to be effort from both sides.

With a sigh, he pushed back from the table. Isabel raised a brow. He shot her some cash and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to meet him after his shift. Then I am going to ask for a job.”

Izzy stood, walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. “You are in a pack now, might as well get to know them.”

He patted her head. “See you, brat.”

Levi turned to leave, shrugging his jacket back on. Izzy called, “love you too, asshole.” And then he was out of the cafe, and on pavement. He and Isabel had walked to the Cafe and honestly, Levi wouldn’t mind the little walk to Eren’s restaurant.

The sun was setting in the east, dusting half his face in shadow. The street was a tad bit eerie and less active than normal. Maybe that should have set the first warning bells in Levi’s head, but his mates restaurant was so close and it’d be such a wate to turn back. A little kid with a ball ran to his mother past him on the sidewalk, greeted him a smile and Levi smiled back faintly. He chose to ignore the twisting feeling in his gut and focus on the colors of the sunset. Purple hues mixed with orange. Levi had always enjoyed the sun.

Light was a great thing. Helped let you see what you needed to see. Blanketing darkness was one of his fears. Not that Levi would ever admit the being afraid of anything, especially the dark. His mind would wander to everything that could lurk in the dark. It was childish, really. But it wasn’t something he’d ever been able to shake.

He should have been more alert to his surroundings. Because suddenly the Omega was yanked into a alley and shoved against a dumpster. His eyes widen as his mind tried to catch up with what was happening. A blade, cold and lethal, was pressed against his skin. The figure that held him against the dumpster was undoubtedly female. But her strength never wavered, and he had to admire that.

“Hope your ears are open, Omega. Cause I’m not going to be repeating myself.” The woman hissed, icy blue eyes trained on his face. Levi’s expression grew into one guarded, his body stiffening immediately.

From under the black cloak she wore, he could tell she was blonde and with eyes of ice. She smirked, noticing Levi’s body tensing under her hold.

“Good. Now I got your attention, listen closer, shit head.”

_Shit head was going to kick your ass, blondie._

He couldn’t tell if she was Beta. She wasn’t Alpha, there was a certain scent of Alpha’s if they were this close. He could almost believe this sucker female was an Omega.

“If you think you, or your lousy punch of an Alpha will get away with the condition you left the boss in, think again. He’s got all the shit he needs from you, Levi Ackerman. Won’t take long to figure out that Alpha of yours.”

“Who the hell are you-”

Just as quickly he had been shoved against a blue dumpster, he was being pushed onto the sidewalk, falling to his knees at the brutal strength of the Omega. He rubbed his ass, and looked back only to be greeted with darkness. The icy blue eyes were gone and what was once rage was now panic.

He had to get to Eren. Right now.

He climbed to his feet, ignoring the pain in his knees and started running the rest of the way to the restaurant. He jumped at the slightest noise, searching for the Omega in black as he ran. Sweat beaded and drenched his face, his lung on fire but he didn’t stop, not even a little even when the place he sought out was in view. Sina’s Grill was so close, but he didn’t falter in his sprint. Thankfully, the place wasn’t all too busy. He busted in through the doors, looking either way for Eren. His shift ended at 6:30 so he was probably getting ready to leave.

The blonde Omega named Armin saw him a skipped over to greet him. The blonde noticed how hard Levi was breathing but Levi didn’t have time to answer questions. His inner Omega was panicking, needing and seeking for Alpha.

“Armin, where’s Eren?” He asked over a pant.

Armin frowned but point by the back kitchens. “In the back, but Levi, why are you-”

He cut off the Omega with ignorance and dashed back towards the kitchens. He spotted Eren carrying a garbage bag and he sagged in relief from the mere sight of his mate. Noticing Levi immediately, the Alpha dropped the bag and sautered over to his wheezing Omega.

“Levi? What’s wrong and why are you all sweaty? Did you run here?”

_Yes, but not intentional._

“I-” Levi started when he finally caught his breath.

“We’re being threatened.”

Eren’s face morphed into one of seriousness. “Tell me what happened.” He demanded, in Alpha tone.

Levi whined, flinching into himself. “Not here, please. I wanna go home.”

For once, Eren didn’t argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all. <3  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ereri_ackerman/)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking short as hell chapter, oh my god. You guys might have to get used to shorter chapters. I'm sorry. (':  
> But anyways, update!  
> ALSO, HOLY SHIT, TYSM FOR ALMOST 500 KUDOS.

Levi’s eyes had been glued to the window, not once glancing at his mate. He feared if he met Eren’s eyes, he’d burst. So he kept to himself, curled up on the passenger's seat. His heart beat at an erratic pace and a cold sweat formed on the back of his neck. Eren steered the car stiffly, unsure if he should start his questioning or just keep quiet until Levi felt safer in their home. Fear was an unusual scent he smelt from Levi. Levi could feel distressed, sure. But the Alpha smelt fear, fear of something he wanted to take away.

 

Turning down Commercial street, the Alpha got over the intersection that presented his flat. He parked the car in the driveway and switched the engine off, pocketing his keys. He turned his attention to his trembling mate, letting the silence enveloped them in something of almost content. Losing patience for his mate, Eren made his way to Levi’s door, opening it and ignoring the raven’s putent glare. He took the smaller man’s body into his arms, securing an arhurt ypuound the small of Levi’s back and headed in towards the front door.

 

“Eren, let me down.” Levi mumble, fruitlessly pushing at the Alpha’s shoulders.

 

“You looked like you needed a hug.” Eren lied, setting the two down on a loveseat. He turned the Omega in his arms so they were facing each other. He smolder down into one of seriousness. “What happened, Levi?”

 

Levi’s eyes glassed over into no emotion. He hated to admit the threat unsettled him. He’d pulled Eren into this mess the moment he caught the Alpha’s eye. But in the end, he’d never take back meeting the burnet. His world narrowed on his brat. Gritting his teeth and pushing his pride away, he spoke through the hatred he felt.

 

“I have reason to believe Darius is going to try to kill us, you.” The truth spilled from his lips. “A woman cornered me in an alleyway. I didn’t want to make a scene, so I didn’t try to get help. She said her boss wasn’t gonna let you get away so easily.” Levi felt his head spinning. “He’s gonna…”

 

Something in his chest clenched, an emotion so rich sent him into a dizzy haze.

 

_Take you away from me._

 

“I have no doubt her boss is Darius. He must have lived.” The raven concluded. He’d gripped the Alpha by the shoulders, practically in his lap now.

 

Eren stayed silent for a long moment, letting the new turn of events sink in. The changes in Alpha’s expression weren’t drastic. Jawline set, teeth grinding and a shine in his eyes.

 

“Your safety is utmost importance to me.” The Alpha started, gripping his smaller forearms.

 

Levi cursed. “I can take care of myself, Eren. It’s you I’m worried-”

 

“You can take care of yourself, huh?” Eren spat. Levi stilled in the arms around him. A tone he’d ever heard Eren use against him sent his inner Omega into panic. Anger.

 

“How can you say you’re worried about me when you’ve seen what I can do? I’m an Alpha. Levi, I know you’ve fought in the past. You’ve had to. I get that. But if you truly believe you went through those three days of hell, bounded by another Alpha by _force_ unsathed mentally, you’re mistaken.”

 

Levi’s heart was beating so frantically, he felt it would explode. The truth, the undeniable truth was finally filling his ears. And to think it was given to him by the one he treasured most.

 

“You jump when I move too fast. You stare at me as if I’ll hurt you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Don’t get me wrong, when you said I had helped you stay more or less sane, my heart grew so big. But there's no way you could forget shit like that. You can pretend all you want. But I know. You’re not okay. And that itself, is okay.”

 

Eren drew in a breath, tightening his arms around his Omega. “I’m not saying you’re fragile. You’re not. But you are hurt. Physical or not. All I can ask is for you to let me protect you. Lean on me, Levi. Fully. I promise,” Eren paused, tilting Levi’s head.

 

“- I’ll never let anyone touch you. Never again.”

 

A rock had formed in the Omega’s throat, his tongue dry in his mouth. He bit down in the inside of his lip so hard he tasted blood. Why was Eren so loyal and devoted to him? Was it because they were mates? Levi felt he was lacking in the awe of Eren’s determination to keep Levi safe, happy and taken care of.

 

“And as for Darius, and his little gangs; I’ll keep an eye out. I won’t make the first move, even if he threatened what’s mine. If he wants another repeat of what happened the first time, he can come to me.”

 

“I don’t want you fighting at all.” Levi grumbled.

 

Eren rubbed his back, leaning in to kiss his temple. “And I don’t want you going anywhere alone until this clears up. I’ll speak with Erwin about bodyguards.”  

 

Levi groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. “So glad you and Erwin are such buddies.” He muttered.

 

Eren chuckled, stroking the raven’s arm. “I like to think of him as an ally, of sorts.”

 

Levi snorted. “Of sorts. Anyway, how did you meet him?”

 

“Some kids from my college station were beating down on an Omega that was defenseless. A male Omega, nothing like you though.” that was highly satisfying. “Erwin was passing when he saw the scene, asked if I’d like to participate in his little arena. At first, I wasn’t really into the idea of roughing with other Alpha’s for the hell of it. Seemed like such an “Alpha” thing to do. But I got addicted to the adrenaline. Erwin mentored me for a long time. Alliance was formed.”

 

“He said something about you having a mate in general. What was the underlying meaning?” Levi asked, resting his head on Eren’s broad chest.

 

“Oh that.” The Alpha mulled over for a moment.

 

“Erwin always found something particular that I refused Omega’s. I guess it interested him, my self control. So he introduced me to Hanji. And of course she stole some of my blood.”

 

“So they conducted their own little experiment on you.” Levi laughed. “Sounds like them.”

 

“Yeah, they’re good like that. Anyways, Erwin was always telling me, “you wait so long for this mate of yours, when you do find them they’re gonna be so unexpected they kick your ass”. And somehow, I feel like he knew we were destined. ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you’ve kicked my ass plenty by now.”

 

Levi couldn’t disagree with that. “They’ve been nagging me about finding an Alpha all this time. I guess they’ve all had a hunch.”

 

Eren gave Levi’s scent gland a nuzzle, growling softly. “I couldn’t be more satisfied, though.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, perching himself in the Alpha’s lap. “Is that so?”

 

“Mhm.” The Alpha hummed, letting his lips travel up Levi’s neck. The raven craned his head back, welcoming the affection.

 

“Prove it to me then.” The Omega challenged.

 

Eren paused his touches, glancing up at his mate with curious eyes. “And how can I prove my satisfaction?”

 

The raven thought for a moment.

 

“Let me dominate you?”

 

Eren chuckled. “Dominate me how?”

 

“Like this.”

 

Quick to snatch the bigger males wrist, Levi yanked Eren down and shoved him over his shoulder. The Alpa hit the ground with a loud thud. Levi followed, slithering onto of the brunet and pinned him beneath him. He gripped both the muscular arms of the Alpha, and held them down with all his strength.

 

Unfortunately, Eren looked nothing but amused.

 

“That was good.” He laughed.

 

Levi was trying not to scowl, keeping his features neutral.

 

“But you do realized I could turn this situation around, right?” The Alpha had the audacity to smirk.

 

Of course he knew that. But that wasn’t going to be how it ended. He wouldn’t be pinned. Eren started to move, grabbing at his wrists. But Levi slicked out of their grasp, ducked as another arm tried at him and pounced off the Alpha. Eren made a sound of surprise behind him. Levi stood to his feet and dashed up to their bedroom.

 

If there was something he was proud of, it was his speed.

 

Levi sat at the edge of their bed, unloosening the collar of his shirt. Might as well give his Alpha a reward for calming him earlier. Levi honestly couldn’t be more grateful for the universe giving him Eren. He was turning into mush, and that irritated him but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Sliding his trousers off, along with kicking his shoes away, he unbuttoned his shirt three buttons down. He roused his hair, disheveling the strands. As the mahogany door of their bedroom opened, revealing an amused Eren with a bottle of beer, Levi slid his bottom across the bed sheets. He laid himself out, closing his legs and watching Eren out of the corner of his eye.

 

The Alpha looked as if he expected nothing else. “You're fast…” He murmured, setting the beer down on the nightstand. Levi was soon covered with another body, Eren grinning his wolfish grin.

 

The raven cupped tan cheeks, bringing the two mate's lips together in a slow kiss. They kissed, long and slow. Eren pressed his weight into his, just as his tongue filled Levi's mouth. The raven teasingly bit the tip of the Alpha’s hot muscle. A low groan was reified in turn. Levi's hands found their way into his Alpha’s hair, scraping at his scalp.

 

“I forgot to ask.” Levi broke away for a moment, thumbing Eren’s plump lips.

 

“Ask what?” That sounded more breathy than it should. Levi was pleased with his ability to rile his Alpha up.

 

“I was thinking… If it's alright with you, that is. If I could, maybe live with you?” Levi looked away for a moment, biting his lip.

 

“Cht. God, Levi, you're too much for me. Of fucking course you can live with me. It'd make the happiest dog ever.”

 

Levi eyed his Alpha with an unambiguous look.

 

“You do realize you just referred yourself as a dog, don't you?”

 

“I'm fully aware of what comes in and out of my mouth.”

 

“You're disgusting.”

 

“I'm yours, though.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Make yourself useful already.”

 

“Oh? Have I failed to give my prince something?”

 

“Oh my god, Eren. Shut up and blow me.”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

And with that, Eren slid down Levi’s body and literally yanked his boxers clean off. The raven hadn't been aware when he'd gotten so hard, but suddenly his erect member was standing tall. He couldn't help but whimper out how Eren was eyeing it as if it was candy.

 

“We should consider getting toys, you know. I think you'd love them.” Eren said, grasping Levi's length into his palm.

 

“No. And why are you still talking?”

 

“That's right, I forgot I'm supposed to be mouthing at something.”

 

Carefully, Eren trailed his tongue around the head of Levi’s member. The Omega hissed, gripping the bed sheets.

 

 _“Hand chuffs woulds be nice.”_ Eren mumbled around him.

 

Levi groaned, the vibrations tilting him on the edge. “S-shut up.”

 

“Panties would look so nice on this shapely ass.” Eren spoke at the base of his shaft, nosing at the organ.

 

“C-can we _please_ for the love of god, think about this later?”

 

“As long as your promise.” Eren warned, flicking his tongue up his member.

 

“I promise!” Levi cried, bucking his hips up into the Alpha’s warm mouth finally enclosing around him.

 

Eren slid an arm under Levi's behind, propping him up. The Omega understood. The Alpha wanted his mouth fucked. Levi thrusted up, meeting Eren’s bobs of his head. They contained this slow process, Levi hissing through his teeth. Eren made sure to flick his tongue against the head of Levi’s cock every chance he got, giving the slick precum a good suck. The Omega shot his hands onto either side of the Alpha’s face as he buried himself in Eren’s mouth.

 

“Gonna… Come.” Levi breathed, releasing at once into Eren’s mouth. The Alpha groaned, slurping up at the liquids.

 

Coming up for air, the brunet whipped his mouth. He grinned like a child, poking at Levi's cheek.

 

“How's that for dominating?” He teased, holding the Omega close to his chest as the two mates laid back.

 

Once again, Levi rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love blowjobs, what can I say?  
> Love you all. <3  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ereri_ackerman/)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaaa, this is a month plus some late. I'm so sorry guys, I don't wanna be one of those writers that takes forever to update. But I just can't write when I'm not feeling it. But here, have this chapter that needed to be longer but I'm a quitter. :")

“How in the world is this shrimp a body guard?”

Armin’s big grin didn’t even falter to his cold welcoming. The smile didn’t reach his eyes, though. Levi found himself curious what this calculating Omega was really thinking. He wasn’t the ball of innocence front he put out, that was for sure. Movement behind Armin caught Levi’s eye. A tall Alpha stood behind the Omega and as well as the Alpha he’d met as Mikasa. They stood in the threshold of Eren and his flat.

“They’re all gonna be body guards, Levi.” Eren sighed behind him, coming to rest a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to be gone for three days with my Beta’s. I trust these guys to take care of you while I’m gone.”

“I don’t need to be taken care of.” Levi muttered fruitlessly. He resented the watchful eyes but Eren wouldn’t Levi home by himself for three days after he was threatened so recently. He knew how stubborn his puppy brat Alpha was.

Eren was going out of town on a hunt with his Beta’s only. It was some Alpha’s duties to do so. Not all pack members would play a part of it. Hunting with his Beta’s gave him the reassurance his mate would be protected by his two strong Alpha’s. Pack’s hunted fresh meat in their wolf forms. It was a ritual speck of the ancient predators in each of them. Only could the form be projected during hunts.

“I’ll be back.” Eren promised, taking Levi’s hand so was forced to walk his Alpha to the car. The raven was resisting the urge to stomp.

Levi spotted a female and male Beta’s in the back of the truck. The rest of his pack had gone inside. Levi bit his lip. It’d be so annoying having people around for three whole days. He already felt itchy claustrophobic just thinking about it.

He knew better than taking his chances, though. He’d stand no chance against multiple of Darius’s Alpha’s on his own. And knowing the abusive Alpha, he'd play as dirty as the day he first got his filthy hands on him.

Typical.

Suddenly his back was pushed against a hard surface and his lips were being occupied. Eren gently took him into his arms, kissing his mate gingerly. “I’ll be back.” The young mate repeated against his lips. “So don’t miss me too much.”

Growling, Levi pushed himself away from Eren’s chest with a hard shove. “Shut up, Alpha. I won’t be missing you at all. Fuck that.”

It was a lie and Eren’s smug look knew it too.

“Alright, frisky.”

The Alpha leaned in to kiss his forehead once before loading up in the truck. Armin skipped out of the house to wave his Alpha leader off and Levi watched with mild longing as Eren pulled out of the driveway and away from him. No matter what, Levi believed his Alpha would return to him.

“Wanna go make some tea?” Armin offered.

Levi shrugged at the blonde Omega. “It’s whatever.”

Armin hummed. Once inside, Levi saw Mikasa had made herself comfortable on the couch in the front living room, skimming through the television.

Levi stalked over to the kitchen, snatched the teapot and dumped the older substance. Armin hobbled besides him and watched as he did this, making no comments. Levi searched through the cabinets until he found the packets of tea bags. He placed the pot in the sink and filled it midway. Then settled it on the stovetop he had heating up. He placed for tea bags in the water and took a step back.

Armin’s blue eyes were still staring at him.

“What?” Somehow, he was able to hold back the snap in his tone.

Armin blinked, taking a step back. “Sorry. I know staring is rude. I'm just…”

The raven Omega had just about enough of this petite Omega’s game. “You're just what? Why don't you tell me what you're really thinking.”

The blonde looked mildly shocked. But he recovered just as fast as the fleeting emotion had cross his eyes.

“Well. To be honest, I'm trying to figure out if you're the best mate for Eren.”

Levi couldn't say he was offended. If he thought rationally, it was clear that it was all a bit superb. He'd showed up out of nowhere and then Eren announced they were mates. Nothing more. Levi wasn't sure how Eren expected his pack mates not to be a little skeptical about his new addition to the family.

“So how do I prove myself?”

“You let Armin watch you all he wants. He'll decide for all of us.”

Mikasa had spoke up from her place on the couch. Alpha’s hearing was so in tuned with all the rest of their senses. Of course she'd heard everything just now.

Still, he shrugged indifferently. “Fine. Watch me then. I don't really care.”

He went back to finishing the tea. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sandy brown Alpha come in from the back. The big guy strode up to him with confidence.

“Why don’t we order movies?” The Alpha asked, looking at both Armin and Levi.

“We could order chick flicks and make fun of them.” Mikasa said, getting up from the couch. “That’s right alley, right, Jean?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Levi stirred the pot of tea and shrugged. It was strange how packmates interacted. Making fun of chick flicks? That was something good friends or some shit did. He couldn’t understand why they’d feel the need to befriend him besides Eren. It was fine with him if they just ignored his existence while being here.

Once the pot was done, he slipped the teapot off kettle and poured himself a glass. Armin turned back to face him, smiling cheekily.

“May I have a cup?” He asked.

Levi shrugged. “Sure, pour it yourself.” With that, he stepped over Armin and sautered to the living for the big comfy recliner Eren refused to get rid of in front of the TV.

“How about Twilight?” Jean mused, scrolling through the movies on Netflix.

“Why Twilight?” Mikasa didn’t try to mask the scowl crossing her features. Levi snorted bemused.

“See? Even Levi thinks that dumb.” Mikasa said, motioning at Levi.

Jean casted his eyes over to Levi before back at the screen. He scrolled down further down the lists, eyes flicking over the options. Levi followed the movies, none seeming interesting enough for entertainment. Armin was coming back into the livingroom, sitting oddly close Jean. The little blonde Omega leaned his temple on Jean’s shoulder. Mikasa and Levi exchanged a look, glancing back at the comfy two then back to the screen. Mikasa suddenly got to her feet and motioned Levi to follow her. The Omega got up willingly, not wanting to observe the two on the loveseat any longer.

“We’ll give you two some privacy since you both asked so kindly.” The female Alpha muttered, heading back towards Eren’s bedroom. Jean snorted and Armin scooted closer onto the sandy blonde’s lap. Levi shook his head and trailed after Mikasa. She spread herself on the top of Eren’s bed, grabbing for the remote. Levi fought the urge to growl at the Alpha, his inner Omega feeling highly invaded.

Mikasa noticed this, raising a brow. “Eren’s like a brother to me. Get your panties out of your ass, shortie.”

Levi breathed through his nose, nodding once before sliding on the bed with Mikasa. She flipped through the channels with her arm under her head as a pillow. The raven tried not to stare but her features struck him in an odd way. Familiar and it scared him, quite frankly. “What is it?" She asked, not looking at Levi.

“You remind me of my mother.”

Well. That was like puke coming out of his mouth. Blunt and gross. Levi waited for the female Alpha to mock him for such a sentiment. Instead she nodded in what was understanding. “I see.”

“Sorry.” He muttered, rubbing at his cheeks.

“What for?” Dark luminous eyes met his and if she reminded him of his mother before, she certainly did now. The color was the exact same as his mother’s had once been.

“That was random.” He said, trying to excuse the fact he was fawning the women for having features that resembled his mother’s when she had been one of the living. Same pale complexion. Same raven hair. Thin figure. It was the worst kind of deja vu.

“Well, I’m gonna assume she’s dead, then?” Levi wasn’t phased by the bluntness in her tone. He nodded, twiddling his thumbs as he looked forward.

“She died when I turned 10.”

There was the moment of silence that usually followed after that truth. Except the silence was often uncomfortable and awkward. This time Levi felt fine in the stretched moment, even relaxing into it. He’d rather not speak too much about his mother. It supported an ache that never left his chest. The ache she left behind.

“Have you asked Eren about his?”

Levi shook his head, eyes meeting hers. “Why?” She breathed in, turning her cheek to stare up at the ceiling. “It’s not my story to tell, so I won’t go into detail. But it’s something you two share in common. Being without a mom.”

The Omega sighed. He had guessed as much, considering how little Eren talked about his relatives. It made his stomach coil, thinking of his Alpha’s sadness.

“Eren’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He told Mikasa honestly, biting down on his lip of the confession. He didn’t enjoy sharing his feelings in the least, but the Omega found himself desiring the female Alpha’s consent, her approval.

“You bet your fucking ass Eren’s the best thing that will _ever happen_ to you. I’m rather jealous of you destined mates. I see the way he looks at you and it’s so hard not to want to look at someone the way he does you.”

Levi grinned, rolling onto his side.

“Awh, is someone blushing?” The Alpha teased, rolling on her side to poke Levi’s side. He swatted her hand away, curling his knees to his chest. His face was broke out into a huge smile, his heart soaring. Thinking about his Alpha made his body react in the loveliest of ways.

_Come back soon to me, my Alpha._

-x-

Eren’s golden eyes stayed on the small fox, circling back and forth in search of the predators he smelt. His back hunches curled in, wolf form ready for attack. Dark brown fur lined his entire body. His large snout inhaled the small creatures scent, sensing its fear. Eren pressed back, preparing for the leap, a snarl in his throat itching to be set free. With a low feral growl, he lunge forward, trapping the small fox’s throat between his powerful jaw. With a loud snap, the body went limp in his mouth, warm and delicious blood flowed into his mouth. Connie and Sasha stalked up to him, whimpering at the feral creature. Dropping his jaw, he let the two Beta’s have at the small animal. The two deers where for Jean and Mikasa. Two small rabbits for Armin and Levi.

_Levi._

How the Alpha’s body ached for his mate. The past three hunting days had been filled with the aching need of wanting back home. To press the raven’s small body into their bed sheets. Listen to the small male cry for his Alpha, for his mate. _Eren, please._ The Alpha needed, craved that deliciously shaped body writhing under him. Wanted those small claws leaving marks on his back as he broke Levi’s body apart only to put it back again. Growling viciously at the two beta’s chowing down to _hurry the fuck up,_ Eren trotted back towards where the left the truck. His hips were aching, his entire body felt off balance. He needed back into his human form.

The Alpha shifted back once he reached the truck. His body shivered in the cold gust of wind. Unfortunately, his wolf form always shredded his clothes off. So he reached into the backseat, digging for his clothes. He didn’t know how he didn’t notice it before, but the moment he went to pull his boxer briefs over himself, he hissed in pain. His shaft was hard as a rock, tip oozing out with precome.

_Rut. I’m in fucking rut._

Fighting through the pain, Eren pulled the briefs over the enormous hard on, cringing the entire time. His body was being overcome with heat, coiling in his stomach and slitting his pupils. He yanked his cotton shirt over his head, and what normally was soft to him was itchy as fucking hell. Eren couldn’t handle this, the pain was already exceeding in such a fast rate. He was tempted to howl for Sasha and Connie, the aching in his arousal so hard.  But the two popped up, naked and stumbling over the grasses.

“Eren?” Connie called, automatically sensing the change in him.

“I need home, now.” He snarled.

The two raced to the back and yanked their clothes on, not wanting to question their Alpha who was obviously not going to take slacking. Running to the driver's side, he slammed the door shut, keyed the ignition and sped off the grassy plains that led him home.

Led him to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoooo, Eren shall be in rut next time ;)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ereri_ackerman/)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said I wouldn't be late and yet here I am being freaking late. Please don't kill me. I love you guys. :')

Levi woke up in almost a cold sweat, his toes and the tips of his fingers tingling. He twisted his body in the sheets slowly, sitting his back up and reaching up to rub his face. Something stirred in the Omega’s chest but the feelings were foreign. Instead of dwelling on the heat inside of his ribcage, he slipped from Eren’s king size mattress. Today his Alpha would return back to him. He’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t grinning ear to ear. The raven wanted to rub his scent over his Alpha brat and his mate to do the same to him. To press their bodies together in a simple way of affection, just to feel their body warmth seeping into each other. Levi craved it the most. To think only three days had separated them. He'd become so dependent on his Alpha brat. 

 

He slipped into the connecting bathroom, doing in morning duties. Washing up, taking a piss and brushing his teeth. Then he washed his face and headed out for the kitchen. Mikasa, as it would turn out, was an amazing cook. Especially with breakfast foods. She had made a lot of Japanese breakfast. It was her heritage. And god bless it, his taste buds had been in utter paradise for the past three days. 

 

The raven had adjusted to all three of the pack mates rather well. Armin and him played chess and cards a lot. Levi had even managed to beat the smart little Omega a few times. Jean, as surprising as it was, would like to talk politics with Levi. The raven had his fair share of opinions of the leading heads of the country, not so favorably. It was nice. 

 

But not as nice as having his Alpha around. In truth, Levi's body probably missed the brat more than himself. He'd grown so used to the little touches his Eren supplied. It made him ache. 

 

Padding downstairs, Mikasa was stirring something on the stove. Armin and Jean were lazed out on top of each other on the couch. Ignoring them, Levi peeked over the female Alpha’s shoulder. 

 

“Yes, shorty?” She forked the fluffing eggs. 

 

Levi didn't reject the ‘shorty’ comment. It didn't really bother him. “Just seeing what's on the menu.” 

 

The Alpha hummed. “I'll only have to make this up today. Connie called and said Eren had a surprise for you. So we'll be leaving very soon.”

 

Levi frowned. “Surprise?” He didn't like surprises. Not at all. They usually made him feel like he had to take whatever was surprised onto him with a fake smile. Hopefully his alpha hadn't gotten him anything lame. 

 

“Here.” Mikasa handed him a bowl of eggs and toast. “Nothing fancy today, hope you don't mind. Coffee's ready, though.” The Alpha pointed at said machine as she clicked the stove off. 

 

“Smells good..” He mumbled, setting his plate on the kitchen table and going back for a mug of coffee. “Thank you, Mikasa.” 

 

The Alpha smiled. “Anytime.” She padded through the living room, waking both Jean and Armin with a shove. Levi huffed. Mikasa was like himself in more ways than one. 

 

The Omega finished his food quickly, he wanted to take a bath before his Alpha got back. His inner self always wanted to be prepared for Alpha. It had to be the bond of being mates. There was no other explanation for his constant wanting to be pure. 

 

“Going to bathe.” He called, setting his dishes in the sink. Levi enjoyed baths like nothing else. They gave him a chance to relax his rigid muscles. Starting the water and pouring some bath salts in, Levi undressed himself quickly. As the water grew warmer, he sighed. Slipping in, he couldn’t help but give another long sigh. It was bliss. Warm water that smelled of the forest. He felt like such a female for enjoying it so much. The water was shut off and he plunged himself deeper into the bath, his shoulders going under, the water residing at his chin. He hummed, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the peace. 

 

His mind traveled back to when the blonde girl held a knife at his throat, not long ago. How long would this peaceful bubbly life last? Darius was sure to make a move soon. His Alpha had beat the ever loving shit out of him, after all. Levi groaned. It was his fault if his Alpha were to get hurt. This wouldn't last forever. Playing cards, eating food, talking, enjoying others company. Bathing in bath salts. Darius would make sure of that and Levi dreaded it. He didn't want any more trouble. His body felt gross, suddenly. Flashes of hands that weren't his Alpha stunned him. He sat paralyzed in the water. 

 

_ ‘In, out. In, out.’  _

 

Levi had to remember to breathe. He wasn't in danger. He was safe. Protected. 

 

_ ‘They won't ever get you again. Not with your Alpha around. _ ’ 

 

Levi had to put his faith into his Alpha then. He had to, or the horrors he'd once experienced would happen again. And it would be his fault again. 

 

He had to lean on Eren. 

 

The omega sighed, reaching over for some body soap. His body froze again but of something different. Heart pounding in his chest, even with the water, the raven could feel slick producing. But why? He shouldn’t be going into heat for a long while now, why in the world was this happening? 

 

A growl rumbled through the house. The sound went straight to his dick. Levi looked at the door of the bathroom. His breathing began to labour. Undoubtedly. It was definitely his Alpha’s scent he was scenting. But for some reason, it was stronger, thicker, coming off in waves. It left the Omega whimpering.  

 

Before the Omega could make a move, the bathroom door slammed open, revealing Eren. Alpha’s eyes shown a fierce gold, enticing a flame inside of Levi. Rut. His Alpha was in rut. If the thick musky scent couldn’t tell him that much, it was the way his Alpha was looking at him. Desire corsed Levi’s veins immediately. He let a small whimper out and then his world rolled in all directions. He was lifted out of the bathtub, pressed against the nearest wall. The raven cried out the moment Eren sunk his teeth into his scent gland. It hurt, not having his heat to null the wound. But he couldn’t interrupt his Alpha in his frenzy. 

 

“E-eren..” Levi whined, his hips already twisting in seek of friction. The Alpha responded only with a growl, lifting his head and licking over the mating mark he’d left behind. The strong Alpha lifted Levi up as if he weighed nothing of a feather. 

 

The raven was tossed onto the bed. He tried to adjust but he wasn’t given the chance. His thighs were ripped open, exposing himself to his Alpha. Being as he was thrown out of the bathtub, his Alpha had no obstacles like clothes to shred. Eren’s eyes glowed that beautiful gold. Alpha went down on Levi with no mercy, licking, teasing, nipping, biting. He withered under Eren, noises that were both cause of pain and pleasure. The Alpha nipped at the head of his cock, sending a brutal shock through Levi’s body.

 

“Alpha!” He cried, arching up into the heat of Alpha’s tongue. Even with the rough demeanor, Eren still treated the Omega gently. The Alpha pushed the raven over, onto his forearms and knees. Levi began to protest when warmth was draped over him and the head of Alpha’s cock was pressed into his entrance. 

 

A strangled sound left Levi’s throat the same moment Alpha growled. Without mercy, Eren plunged into him. Levi hissed through his teeth. He was being stretched apart, Alpha’s length being swallowed up by his entrance. Even with the slick his ass provided, the raven’s body had not been expecting Alpha’s intrusion. And the brunet was ruthless, thrusting deep and hard into Levi. The Omega panted, his hands clenching the sheet below him. The bed creaked. Alpha above him, pounding into and growling incoherent words. 

 

Levi was sure those words would be musky whispers of, 

 

_ Omega.  _

 

_ Levi.  _

 

_ All mine.  _

 

_ So perfect.  _

 

_ My Levi, my Omega.  _

 

“Alpha, Alpha.” Levi sang back. It was too right. After being apart now they were clashing together in one beautiful piece. One sweaty, noisy piece. 

 

Levi felt arms circle his front, pulling him back. Eren sat back on his hind legs, adjusting the Omega on top of his lap, (and dick), and began an even more brutal pace. A pace Levi had no problem meeting. Bouncing his hips up to meet Alpha’s thrusts. 

 

Bounce for thrust. Thrust for bounce. 

 

“Ah! Ah!” Levi cried, the moment Eren’s cock hit that trigger button inside him. 

 

“Call for me.” Eren growled furiously into his hear. The omega whimpered. 

 

“Alph- AH!” Eren slammed into him harder. Levi was losing all train of thought. Mindlessly crying out for alpha, for Eren. For more. For harder. For faster. 

 

And even in his rut, the brunet supplied each demand the Omega whined fruitlessly. In, out. Slick and with sweat. There was no room for coherent thought. Levi was past it. His nails were biting into Eren's thigh where he continued to bounce with the little strength he had in his arms. 

 

“Gonna… C-come.” His Alphas broken pant was his undoing. 

 

Levi spilled his seed the moment that gruff voice whispered into his ear, licking and nipping at his lobe. 

 

“Shit.” Surly voice cursed. Eren spilled his semen into Levi, again and again. Filling him up, pouring into him. And Levi took it all. 

 

Alpha's come. 

 

Alpha's cock. 

 

Alpha's knot. 

 

It was all his. All Levi's.

 

“Mmmmn.” The raven hummed. They both fell to the sheets together, panting and fitted together. Exhausted. And satisfied.

 

Alpha's weight felt so good on top of him. But Eren knew Levi couldn't handle it for long. Shuffling around until Levi was the little spoon and Eren was the big, they both sighed pleasantly. Levi was the first to find his voice. 

 

“What kind of surprise was that?” He was teasing. It'd been the best surprise ever.

 

Eren groaned immediately, his old self returning and the alpha within him becoming doormat for the moment. The brunet squeezed Levi closer. 

 

“That was Connie's expression of it. In truth, I had no idea I'd be going into rut anytime soon.” Eren sighed glumly. 

 

The smaller male caressed his arm. “I missed you.” 

 

They stayed quiet for a long moment. Levi knew Eren would have never guessed Levi would voice missing him first, not without Eren saying something before him. But the omega had missed his alpha greatly. For a simple three days at that. They were true mates, destined for one another's company for life. 

 

Lips pressed into the back of his neck. “I missed you more.” The brunet finally replied. 

 

Levi huffed. He doubted that, but it was fruitless to argue. Instead, he told his mate how he'd actually enjoyed the three days he'd spent with the other pack mates. And about the things they did together. He felt like a fucking child speaking to his mother about his first day of school, but deep inside him, he wanted his Alpha to be proud of him. 

 

“I'm relieved none of you tried to kill each other.” Eren sighed, mouthing glumfully at his scent gland. 

 

Levi shuddered. “No. I'd killed them all if I hadn't liked them, so.”

 

Alpha laughed, a deep salacious sound. It sent shocks of pleasure through his abdomen. “I'm glad.” 

 

The mates stayed wrapped around each other, enjoying their time together. Nothing was said and nothing had to be said. Nuzzling and kissing lazily, that was enough for him. Right until Eren's knot deflated and a certain Omega's stomach growled loudly. He flushed, involuntarily. 

 

“Fuck.” He muttered as Eren chuckled. It was 4 in the afternoon. Goddamn, how time flew by. “I need food.” He lifted his neck up and looked into emerald eyes. “Like, pronto.” 

 

Eren did a salute. “Aye aye, Captain.” The goofy alpha rolled out of bed, crooking his arm out for his mate. 

 

Levi took the arms to help him through the mess of blankets and to the floor. 

 

“I want noodles.” Levi told him, padding down stairs like some fancy couple. 

 

“I want pizza.” 

 

They looked at each other for a logm moment. 

 

“Fucking noodles, Jaeger.” Levi shot.

 

“Fucking pizza, Ackerman.” Eren shot right back. 

 

“I just had your dick unexpectedly come in my ass over and over. So if you have any fucking decency, you will apply to my demand of noodles.” 

 

Eren looked down at Levi, calculating and of course, a pouty lip was added. Fuck that pouty lip. He'd be getting his damn noodles. 

 

“All I have is Thai.” Eren finally answered mournfully. 

 

Levi smirked. “Thai it is. Go on, get to it. Alpha brat.” 

  
The brat sighed, turning for the kitchen with a stomp. Twenty minutes later, Levi was satisfied, cuddled, and watching his shows with his noodles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, opinion. Should I let the Darius thing be big or small? And should Levi get prego soon or should they get married first? I dunno, but I want lil babies. T^T  
> href="https://www.instagram.com/ereri_ackerman/">Instagram  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very very late I don't think. :') But this chapter is it's usual ten pages once again. I have a plan. You all gave me ideas and I have a plan. :^)  
> Okay, I love you all. The support I've received is the best. <3  
> For those it may concern, (ereri babies are gonna happen).

“What do you think about pups, Levi?” 

 

The Omega stopped in the midst of retrieving bacon. Him and his apparent new blue eyed Omega friend were grocery shopping for tonight's dinner. Armin prompted his hip with the basket smugly. 

 

“You look like you just saw a ghost.” 

 

“The ghost of pups that aren't suppose to be in my mind right now.” The raven snapped back defensively. Armin just chuckled at his worries. 

 

“Yet.” 

 

“Yet?” Levi sighed exasperated. 

 

“Come on. Soon, Eren will ask you to marry you. Don't pups usually happen after that?” 

 

“...” 

 

Levi's gripped on the packaged bacon was about to pop it open. Releasing it (choosing to ignore Armin’s stare), he turned his harsh girth on Armin’s arm. The blonde Omega trailed after him with a snide smirk. Levi found the seasoning aisle, searching for salt and pepper. Obtaining both containments, he traveled over to the deli.

 

“And what about you?” Levi asked, picking through the ham and turkey. He liked the lunch meat to be sliced thin, easier for him chew. Alpha wouldn't mind, right? 

 

Levi blinked. Whether alpha liked it or not shouldn't concern him. Growling, he snatched the thin slices of ham. 

 

“What about me?” Armin shot back, tipping on his those innocently. 

 

“I mean what about you? No Alpha yet you cling to Jean at every given chance.” Levi threw another thin sliced lunch meat into the basket. He met Armin’s eyes. “Not to mention your pheromones are always at mock 27.” 

 

The Omega pursed his, jutting his hip out in a thinking position. “Hm.” A sigh left his lips. “L, can you keep a secret?” Big blue eyes shown at him with something else. Levi couldn’t tell what that spark was in his eyes but he did know it couldn’t be any good.

“As long as you call me Levi.” The raven retorted, steering the pair towards checkout. 

 

Armin helped with putting board the groceries, keeping quiet as he did so. Levi’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t push. Armin had something to say. He could manage to be somewhat patient. The pair was quick to get the bags into Levi’s car and head out. Eren had given the Omega an extra car of his. Levi couldn’t be more grateful. He’d go mad if he stayed home all the time, waiting on Alpha like a housewife. 

 

_ ‘Not yet…’  _ Armin’s teasing voice filled his mind. 

 

_ NOT EVER.  _

 

Levi shuddered. Not now. These thoughts had to be for later. 

 

“I like Jean but I don’t think he’s the one.” Armin sighed, finally answering his question. Levi made a noise in the back of his throat to let the blonde know he had his attention. 

 

“I just, I don’t know. I don’t feel it with him like I think bonded pairs should. I envy the way Eren looks at you. Like you’re all he see’s. Hell, you  _ are  _ all that Alpha see’s.” Levi felt his cheeks warm, unsure how to respond to Armin. Thankfully, the blonde Omega continued, giving him the excuse not to try to speak. 

 

“And I know I’m not Jean’s. And Jean’s not mine. We haven’t been together in weeks. He’s become distant in that department.” Levi didn’t have to ask what department that was. Clearing his voice, he asked, 

 

“You know what that’s gotta mean right?” 

 

Armin was staring aimlessly out of the window. “Yeah, I do. He’s found the one. And just like I was when Eren found you, I’m jealous again. It’s the worst feeling.” 

 

_ ‘Armin was jealous when Eren announced he found a mate?’  _

 

Levi shook his head, refusing to analyze what that meant. Instead, he took his left hand from the car wheel and placed it over Armin’s. He wasn’t touchy feely. Not with anyone besides Alpha. But his new Omega friend was hurting. 

 

“You’ll find someone, Armin.” When he spoke, it didn’t sound like him. “Ever since Eren… my life has changed for the better. And I thought out of all the people in this world that would never be allowed a mate, it was me. No one could ever get me. And… and finally I see now. Everyone is made for someone. So, there’s no doubt in my mind your mate won’t find you.” 

 

He parked the car, almost scared to see the horrified look that had to be on Armin’s face. When he did turn his head, the stupid Omega was crying. 

 

He made the blondie cry. Fuck his life. 

“L-l-leeeevi!” Armin jumped over the seat, rocking himself in the raven's lap. He sniffled into his shirt, mumbling, ‘thank you’s’ over and over. The Omega suppressed a groan as he rubbed the emotional blonde’s back. The last sniffle was too much, Levi lost his nerve. 

 

“Kid, get off me before I throw you out the window.” That was being said lightly. 

 

Armin giggled, sliding off his lap and smiled at him. “Let's get the groceries out.” He said with a smile, hoping out of the car. 

 

Levi prepared dinner for everyone. Everyone being all their friends. It was a lot of food but it was well worth the effort. Eren cooked the hamburgers on the grill on the back porch with Jean. Mikasa helped Levi prepare the salad and some side dishes. Izzy, Far, Connie and Sasha were all watching a movie in the livingroom, lightly drinking on beers. Armin was at the table reading a huge book. The domestic feeling was such a weird feeling. Hanj hadn't been able to make it because of work.Usually, she could take time off she needed to but it'd been a busy day, so she said. 

 

“Burgers are done!” Eren announced, bringing in a platter of cooked patties. They smelled delicious. Levi turned a smile on his Alpha, thanking him for cooking it. Eren wasn't a chef but he could get a job done. He placed a kiss on Levi’s nap before going over to get him and Jean a beer. 

 

Setting out tomatoes, onions, cheese, lettuce and other burger shit, Levi announced dinner was ready. He let everyone eat before him, getting their plates and taking spot in the livingroom. Mikasa had done the same. 

 

“I got some expensive wine in the cooler?” She promoted Levi with a grin. 

 

“Thank god, I'm not a beer person.” Levi sighed, taking a glass out and letting the female Alpha pour some in his cup. 

 

“The food looks so good. Eren's really lucky to have such a talented lil shit Omega like you.” 

 

Taking a sip of the whine, he shot her a look. “Little shit?” 

 

“Little love bug.” 

 

“Try again.” 

 

She laughed, hard. He could tell Mikasa was buzzed. She didn't laugh that often, it was nice to hear. The two took their plates to join the other. Eren, who was  _ definitely _ buzzed held his arms out for Levi like a little baby I need of his mother. 

 

“Fucking pitiful.” Levi mumbled, sitting down in the Alpha’s lap anyways. Eren nuzzled his neck over and over. Levi ate and drank his wine quietly while the others talked amongst themselves. It was nice to hear what everyone was up to. 

 

He felt himself being swayed and soon he realized he’d had too much wine. He hummed, his buzzed mind relaxed and leaning down on alpha for it's own comfort. Eren nuzzled, nipped and kissed Levi's scent gland. It was most distracting. 

 

Everyone passed out on the couches watching a movie. Levi demanded Eren carry him up the their bedroom. He would not be falling on his ass tonight. 

 

God, it felt good to finally be something in between normal. 

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed with nonstop peace and ease. Though Levi and Eren had their share times of arguing, it wasn't a big deal. They went about the usual, shopping and sharing a house. Levi even got a job. He started a part time shift at the clinic with Hanji. It was nice to see his psycho best friend more often. Farlan and Izzy got into a college for cheap, trying to get their GED for the years they had lacked the education they could have obtained. It had never been so steady in Levi’s life. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself. 

 

As much as he hated to admit it too, Eren and him had seemed to start up a raunchy game of who could make who come the most in a week. Of course the omega was beat by 4 - 7. Eren was a sneaky shit. He'd cornered him in the shower twice, brushing hands down and caressing slowly until Levi was putty in his stupidly larger hands. The worst had to be when Eren was driving them home from Club Sina. The alpha hadn't even touched him directly skin to skin contact. Just groping him until he came in his own jeans.

 

The Alpha slept on the couch that night. 

 

But that's not to say the Omega didn't have his own plan. Eren was in the garage right now, working on his car. The thing was, the garage was closed. Eren’s torso and up was under the car, going away at the parts. It was a perfect time to cheat. Levi had had enough being made into a sticky mess. It was Alpha’s turn. 

So slowly, he opened the door to the garage, peaking inside. Yep. As he had hoped. Eren’s torso was under the car, using a wrench or whatever. Waist down was all for Levi. The Omega felt a huge grin twitching at his lips. He'd never would have guessed he'd become so bold. This was not the time for thinking, however. This was the time for winning. 

 

Quietly, he tip toed over to the working Alpha who was too distracted to realize how close he was. He hunched on his knees. The one rule was if the crotch was touched, he was not allowed to run. Levi broke that rule twice, but Eren had nowhere to run. It was perfect time to strike. Crawling over that perfectly define waist, he ogled the sweat dripping down Alpha’s torso. Not wearing a shirt. 

 

Tch. Typical tease. 

 

“Levi? Is that you?” 

 

Eren must have finally scented Levi was close by. The oils clogging up his scents was another reason this plan was so perfect. 

 

“Mhmm.” He hummed, lifting one leg over Eren’s two. Bravely, he pressed his index finger on the Alpha’s bulge. (There was a bulge whether Eren was erected or not. Simply not fair.) 

 

He felt Eren go stiff under him, movement quitting almost instantly. Levi put more pressure into his index, smirking. 

 

“Oh, you little shit.” Eren’s voice was husky already, his lust becoming undoubtedly thick in the air. 

 

“You have no right to call me a shit.” He purred, leaning down and placing a warm kiss through the jeans. 

 

He was so pleased when he heard the ragged groan underneath him. Popping the jeans button open, stilling mouthing lazily through the thick material. Eren’s lust was heady and thick in the atmosphere now. Soft pants were unmistakably coming from him. Levi felt pride swell in his chest to be able to undo his alpha so easily. 

 

He rolled the zipper down, pushing the jeans down enough to get to what he needed. He tongued Eren through his boxers, purposely groaning the moment he felt that huge length harden under his mouths affection. 

 

“L-levi, fuck. Levi..” The alpha breathed, bucking his hips impatiently. Levi bit down. 

 

“Fuck! What was that for?” Eren whined, obviously looking down at him. 

 

The raven shrugged. “Don't rush me.”

 

The larger male groaned once again, but quit with his wiggling. What a good Alpha. But Levi was wanting to get to his Alpha’s undoing already. It had to be tough for him. Eren’s instincts were always to dominate. Levi was thoroughly impressed how much he was able to hold back. 

Popping the boxers back, Levi watching as Eren’s length curled at his stomach, hard and shining with precum. Giving the girth a soft stroke, getting a long shudder from Eren, Levi leaned in wrapped his lips around the tip, slicing his tongue back and forth. 

 

Alpha became a moaning mess under him. Hands curled in his hair, not too rough but enough so Levi could feel it. The raven began to bob his head with slow, precise movements. Already, Eren was twisting in anticipation. 

 

“In-inside..” The Alpha groaned. “Please, Levi. Fu-fuck.” 

 

Of course Levi knew Alpha’s knot would need to be inside him to be able to come properly. Thankfully, he was turned on beyond belief. Seeing his alpha so vulnerable did something to him. All it would take is one push on Eren's dick, and he'd be coming. Levi had this round in the bag. He lost his trousers and boxers quickly, positioning himself, and aligning himself on top of Eren. He sunk down and was being filled immediately. 

 

“Levi!”

 

Eren’s cry was like music in his ears, his body welcoming Alpha’s come with no interjections. He was even panting himself. Eren poured himself into Levi, his knot stretching the Omega wide. He braced himself on chiseled abs, breathing heavily. 

 

Once Eren was able to reign himself in from his high, the Alpha scooted out from under the car. His face was too flushed to be counted a glare. Levi grinned, leaned in a licked the Alpha’s scent gland, tasting the oil essence on him and moaned. 

 

Eren was careful about getting up and taking the connected pair to the bedroom. Levi sighed, being able to face his alpha while being knotted was always the best. He used Eren's arm as a pillow and leaned in to lick his nose. 

 

“It's too bad blowjobs are so hard to give. You were doing such an amazing job.” The Alpha sighed, puppy eyes pleading with him as if he could fix the dynamic rules. 

 

Levi laughed, kissing Eren. “I'm glad I didn't suck too bad.”

 

Eren made a face. “Bad pun.” 

 

“I thought it was pretty good.” 

 

“Oh my god, Levi. Stop.” 

 

The raven laughed again, hugging himself around Eren as they fell asleep for an afternoon nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all. <3  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ereri_ackerman/)  
> Feedback is appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT ALMOST 800 KUDOS???? WHAT???   
> I cannot believe it's almost be another month since I updated. Ugh. I'm sorry guys.  
> Hope you can forgive me. )';  
> This month has sucked for me, majorlyyyy. But I still love writing this. I just wish I had more energy to write. *cries*

Levi’s next heat was approaching. Not subtly either. As far as he was concerned, this heat wanted the whole goddamn world to know it was on it’s fucking way. His glands were swollen already, his pheromones giving out larger amounts of aroma’s. He cursed his body. And his fucking dynamics. His Alpha undoubtedly noticed the sum of it. Eren became more protective. Growling at the littlest of things like they really posed a threat against his life. Last time he checked, squirrels were pretty damn harmless. 

 

He couldn’t blame Eren, though. His heats may be tough on him, but Levi knew it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows for the either of them. It put Eren on edge. The Alpha had profusely marked the corners of his house _ twice _ this week alone. Alpha’s usually only marked their territory once a fucking month. Levi felt like a burden. The Alpha had to take a week off to attend his Omega’s stupid needs. Sure, Eren got paid on his leave. Sina club was owned by him after all. Still, Levi felt like he was taking work time away from him, no matter how many times Eren assured Levi he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. 

 

Levi often forgot what position Eren was in. For such a carefree brat, he had a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. Running a club with like, six other associates couldn’t be a piece of cake but hell did that Alpha brat make it work. Each time the raven had gone with Eren to Sina, he was impressed more and more. The service was incredible and affordable. Levi couldn’t believe it was his mates work. 

 

He sighed. He was in the livingroom, nursing a scent patch on his neck. Eren was out gathering things they’d need for his heat that was sure to hit within hours. Pads, thick towels, fresh scent patches, Levi’s favorite lemon drop tea. The raven still had no idea he’d been destined to such an amazing mate. Sometimes he was sure it was all a dream. That he’d wake up in the clutches of Darius, as if he never really left. 

 

But it wasn’t a dream. Thank fucking God for that. 

 

He took a sip of his coldening tea. He was feeling sure he’d forgotten something on the list he’d given Eren. But he couldn’t think of anything else for the life of him. Praying he wasn’t forgetting anything important, he ripped the scent patch off his neck with a growl. Tearing a new one open, he slapped it on with aggravation. 

 

“Damn being an Omega.” He muttered under his breath. Slipping free from the couch, the raven explored his new home with shaky legs. Eren didn’t own a lot of pictures. It made Levi wonder what the brunet’s family was like. The Alpha’s place wasn’t all that big but it worked for both Levi and Eren. Levi could live in somewhat peace now. Isabel and Farlan were both safe, in school together even.  

 

It was like a responsibility was lifted off his shoulder. Now he could relax with his Alpha and finally start a new life with him. Levi would always getting the sinking feeling something terrible was going to happen but he’d come to accept that sinking feeling would always be in the pit of his stomach, no matter where he was. It was nevertheless frustrating. Eren had noticed the way Levi locked a door that had a lock on it, even if it was just him and Alpha there together alone. 

 

Thankfully, the young Alpha never did comment on Levi’s struggle to find reassurance in a tightly locked door.  Maybe he would outgrow the silly precautions. He hope with every fiber he would. Levi didn’t want his Alpha thinking he was a dysfunctional Omega. 

 

Running his fingers along the patterns on the wall, Levi sighed. But the air in his throat caught. Heat coiled around his bones, twisting hard. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

It was starting already? 

 

The Omega fell to his knees. Scent glands grew oily, and it felt like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. “Fuck, fu-fuck.” 

 

His life. God, why did this heat hurt so much? Did it always feel this way? Slick slid between his cheeks. Levi curled into a ball, mewling quietly between pants for his mate. His inner Omega didn’t understand why Alpha wasn’t here already, tending to him and relieving him. It didn’t matter who you were, or if you hadn’t been in heat for even a few minutes. The moment you were, all you wanted, needed craved and called for is mate. He could smell his scent, strong and potent. Eren… Levi swore Eren hadn’t been gone for too long. 

 

“Eren… Eren…” 

 

Levi’s mind had gone hazy, simply calling and whimpering for the one person to make everything better. He shut his eyes, willing the seeping pain and ache to go away. His bones trembled, lips quivering as tears pricked his eyes. For a strong Omega, it just took a strong heat to bring him to tears. The aching inside of him quaked. 

 

Levi wasn’t sure how long he laid on the floor, wet and shivering in aches when his Alpha’s scent hit him like a drug. 

 

_ Eren.  _

 

_ Alpha.  _

 

_ He’s home. Mine.  _

 

_ My Alpha.  _

 

_ Mine, mine, mine.  _

 

The raven threw his head back and let out a soft cry, calling, begging for Alpha, for Eren to find him. 

 

The raven was not disappointed in the least. The door slammed, bags fell to the floor and soon the smaller man was being blanketed with warmth and a scent so delectable. 

 

“Eren, Eren, Eren.” 

 

Pale arms snapped around a tan neck, thighs spread wide without shame and wrapped around the Alpha’s waist and Levi’s hips began to grind on their own accord. All while whimpering and kneeing Eren’s name. In that moment, it was all he knew. Eren was all he was. For Eren. By Eren. 

 

“I’m here. Alpha’s home. I’m home, Levi.” 

 

As if to prove this, Alpha scent marked the top of the smaller male’s head, his cheek, his neck, and his wrists before taking pale lips with his own. Levi’s body became alive in Alpha’s touch, singing and praising his touch.

But nothing was perfect if their skin weren’t touching. 

 

Eren realized this as Levi struggled to get the itchy clothes off, growling lowly at the stupid material. Eren sharpened his canines and cut the clothes away from his Omega’s beautiful body, until Levi was able to slip everything off. Levi tugged on Eren’s shirt, purring softly. Lust was surrounding them in thick clouds. Levi licked his lips as Eren revealed his tan abs, sculptured chest and chiseled v line that flowed outside his dark happy trail. The Omega wanted to lick it. Wanted to taste the sweat on Eren’s skin. To carve himself on this man so he would never be forgotten. 

 

Levi pushed the Alpha on his back and placed his mouth on a hipbone. The raven sucked on the skin, scraping his teeth lightly. Eren hissed above him, fingers slipping into raven tendrils and tugging lightly. Levi moaned, coming up for breath and appeased himself with leaving a mark on his Alpha. He didn’t get to praise his work for long before Eren was hauling them up, sattling Levi on his hip and carrying them to their bedroom. The raven was tossed on the bed. 

 

Eren lost the rest of his clothes and attached himself to Levi immediately. Chest to chest, leaking cocks grinding against each other's, lips kissing fervently, as if it was their last time kissing. Levi’s skin felt on fire everywhere the Alpha touched, hot and wanting more. 

 

“Eren… I can’t wait..” He whimpered softly, grey eyes pleading. 

 

Eren kissed his lips once more, gently and soft. “I know, love.” 

 

And with that, Alpha aligned himself at Levi’s leaking entrance and began to sink in with a delectable stretch of the smaller man’s aching hole that was already clenching around Eren. 

 

“Ah..” The Alpha grunted. “Fuck, Levi. You’re so tight.” 

 

The Omega said nothing. He wasn’t capable of saying anything as Alpha stretched him and made him whole. Head thrown back, lips open in a silent scream, fingers digging into the sheets, Levi felt he could die in that moment and be satisfied. 

 

Eren’s hips snapped and started a merciless pace. Levi lost it, letting his throat release a scream. The bigger male bent down and took a puckered nipple into his mouth, grazing it and sucking it into his mouth with no regard. 

Levi’s hands slapped down on his shoulder, in an act of pushing the Alpha away and pulling him closer, sensations too confusing for him to understand. 

 

“Eren.. Oh,  _ god, Eren. Please. Fuck me harder.”  _

 

Levi had never spoken so dirty before, but he couldn’t give a single damn. Not with his Alpha in him, taking him and bringing uncontainable pleasure. 

Eren whined, his hips going even faster and just barely brushing Levi’s sensitive prostate. 

 

“Oh, fuck yes!” The omega screamed, back arching. 

 

“Good?” Levi could hear the smile in Eren’s voice, and for some reason, it made the ecstasy even better. 

 

“Fuck, yes it’s good.” Stormy grey eyes danced up into teal ones, the two of them panting. Eren leaned in and kissed Levi lovingly. 

 

Eren made love to Levi, strong arms throwing pale thighs over his shoulders, sinking deeper into the raven. This drove Levi wild. The omega whined and cried out in pleasure, heat coiling in his gut. His stomach tenses and he knew he’d be coming soon. Especially with the way Eren kept hitting his prostate. 

 

“Gonna… gonna come!” He cried. 

 

Eren slipped his fingers around the head of Levi’s weeping cock, stroking the omega through his mind numbing orgasm wracking his body. Legs slipped from tan shoulders as Eren shuddered through his own orgasm, before he flopped down onto Levi, panting heavily with his mate. 

 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, content and happily sated for the next few hours. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered, running his fingers over taunt muscles.

 

The Alpha’s breath caught in his throat, his arms tightening around the Omega. 

 

“I love you, Levi.” 

__

 

Levi’s week of heat went by with hot and intense screwing, sweat, and tea and breads. One the last day, Levi had decided he wanted to be taken on the floor. So the two mates laid panting, trying to catch their breaths. 

 

“Your stamina is sucking, old man.” Levi teased, poking Eren’s chest.  

 

Eren scoffed. “Old man? Are you really calling someone  _ younger  _ than you an old man?” 

 

He tried not to chuckle, he really did, but Eren looked so hurt he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. 

 

“Yeah,” he shrugged, trying not to laugh too hard. “You only lasted like, four minutes.” 

 

“That’s a fucking lie.” 

 

Levi shook his head. “No, I counted.” 

 

“No you did not. You were too busy begging for my four minute ride of a cock.” 

 

“I was not begging.” That was a lie. He begged like a whore for that four minute cock. 

 

Eren’s eyebrow twitched. Levi laughed. “You didn’t beg?” The Alpha questioned incredulously. 

 

The raven shook his head with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Nope.”

 

“Then what was,  _ “Eren, please. Fuck me. I can’t wait. Ah, ah, Eren!”  _ Hmm?”

 

How dare this Alpha brat make fun of his heat ridden mind?

 

“You need to be in a fucking diaper, you fucking baby.” Levi pouted, turning his head. 

 

Alpha nuzzled him, smiling blantly. “Diapers…” Suddenly, Eren went still on top of Levi. The raven noticed his rigidness immediately. 

 

“What is it?” Levi asked soft, crooning as if to give the bigger man some comfort. Eren only relaxed at little to the soft sound. 

 

“Levi… Did you, did you take a birth control before the heat?” 

 

Every bone in the Omega’s body froze, the hairs on his arms standing up. His breath hitched a little and he was sure his pupils dilated. 

 

Oh, fuck. 

 

Oh, fucking fuck fuck. 

 

_ That. Fucking that was what he forgot! _

 

“Shit.” Levi cursed, rolling off of Eren and heading to the bathroom. He checked his body in the mirror as if pregnancy worked that fast. Even with no signs of it, (because it was definitely too early to fucking know), he could not be sure until he tested himself. 

 

“You didn’t, did you?” Eren stood in the bathroom threshold, a look on his face Levi couldn’t describe. Something between disappointment and possibly fear. 

 

“Fuck.” Levi cursed again, his eyes wandering his body. Tears pricked at the sides. 

 

_ How could he be so careless.  _

 

“I-I knew… I knew I was forgetting something.” He whispered. 

 

Eren groaned. “How can you forget something like that?” 

 

It wasn’t the response he was hoping for from his Alpha, but he understood his frustration. The two mates weren’t even together for five months, let alone wed each other. Pups… the freaking prospect of pups made Levi want to start hyperventilating.

 

“I don’t know…” The raven gritted his teeth, slipping to his hunches. “God, how could I fucking forget?” 

 

The two mates stayed quiet, neither moving or speaking. Tension, and distressed Omega was in the air. Levi knew Eren wouldn’t be able to stick still, not with Levi’s scent so riled up. 

 

“I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry. Neither of us are ready… If it happens.. I don’t know what to do.” The smaller male’s body trembled as he apologized over and over. 

 

He felt like a fucking idiot. He couldn’t have an abortion. It was illegal. And the process is known for splitting mates, destined or not. Levi couldn’t even imagine a life without his teal eyed brat. Eren’s inner Alpha probably howled for pups. But Levi knew the brunette would have  _ some  _ concerns. 

 

Suddenly, arms pulled him against a hard chest, cooing to him softly. Levi clung to Alpha, trying to swallow down the emotions bubbling in his throat. His body was stiff and aching still from a heat that ended just a day ago. He whimpered. How. How. How. How did he forget? 

 

“Shhh,” Eren soothed, rocking their bodies gently. “It’s okay.” 

 

“It’s not.” His voice sounded broken.

“It will be.” Alpha’s voice was right in his ear, his scent trying to comfort his scared mate. “We will do this. If you’re positive, we’ll do this. We’ll make a good life here for you and the pup. If you’re negative, well. We get some more time to think on it for real, okay?”

 

Levi was so tempted to snap that Alpha came in him over and over during the week. There’s no way not one of those seeds didn’t hit his eggs. No fucking way. 

 

But he kept his mouth shut, nuzzling his throat. “Okay.”

 

Eren growled lovingly, appeased he could calm his Omega to some extent.

 

“I guess,” Levi stretched, turning his face as he said, “we need to go to a pharmacy… to get a test.”

 

Eren sighed, helping his mate up to his feet. They were both still bare. Shower and clothes would be required before either of them left home. 

“Yeah… might as well get this thing out of the way.”

 

Even if Levi knew he was positive, had to be positive, he still hoped to be negative. He wasn’t ready. Not yet. 

  
_ Please let this be negative. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles brow* oh shit, what's gonna happen?????  
> I'll try not to take a month again.   
> I have this all planned out man, it's gonna be so good.   
> IM ON INSTA, COME LOVE MEEEEEE.   
> @ereri_ackerman   
> Love you all. <3  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ereri_ackerman/)  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL WHYYYY DO I TAKE SO LONG???   
> Gomen gomen!!!   
> Here here, here it is. I'm sorry for being a little shit and making you guys wait so long. ):

“Is there a specific type of pregnancy test you want?” 

 

Eren asked, loud for all to hear. Because apparently he wanted everyone in the whole damn pharmacy to know that his significant other half, (Levi) could be pregnant. 

 

Levi growled, snatching the Alpha’s wrist and shoving him in the corner. The omega whipped his head in either direction to see if anyone they knew was around, peering sheepishly over the aisles. Once he was satisfied, he turned his glare back to Eren. Alpha was staring at him with big, confused puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Don’t be so loud.” 

 

Eren relaxed, looking at the floor guiltily before handing him the pregnancy test. The single plastic that would determine both of their fates. 

 

“Sorry.” Alpha said sheepishly, placing a hand on the omega’s waist teasingly. Levi shook him off. 

 

“Stop goofing around.” Levi hissed under his breath, his eyebrow twitching. “Just a moment ago you were moping ‘cause we could be expecting pups already, and now you wanna get hansy?” 

 

Eren just shrugged. “I always wanna get hansy. You may not look at your ass, but I do. Fucking teasing ass you got, Ackerman.” 

 

Levi rolled his eyes at the petty words rolling of the cheeky brat’s tongue. He turned his head, looking over the stupidly white pregnant sticks. “My ass isn’t the problem.” 

 

Levi could feel, not just hear, the brat snort. 

 

“I’d like to make a differ on your part.” 

 

_ ‘My part? This brat sure has gotten confident.’ _

 

“It’s your stupid horny penis.” Levi said simply.

 

Again, another snort. “How does one’s penis not get horny around that,” Eren pressed his hips into Levi bottom, hands coming around to lay on his hips, “ _ this  _ perfect ass?”

 

Levi tried to wiggle out of the brat’s grasp, but it was impossible. He hated admitting how much stronger Eren was than him. All those rough years of fighting off and kicking off opponents really did do something for the cheeky Alpha. 

 

“And this is why I’m probably pregnant.” Levi muttered, throwing two boxes into the cart. One wasn’t enough. They could be wrong. Had to be sure. 

 

Eren stiffened behind him. The raven knew it wasn’t the nicest thing to say but, anything to get those teasing hands off of him would have to just do. Levi barely ever had control of seeking out Eren’s touch. When it was provided in such a manner, it made it difficult to be a good little omega. 

 

Swear, he makes himself internally puke sometimes. 

 

“It’s… it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if you were. Pups… pups that look like you and me. Babies we made together, I don’t know. Something seems really satisfying about that.” Eren placed his chin on his shoulder. 

 

Levi sighed, lifting his hand to brush the Alpha’s cheek. He knew Eren would accept the idea of pups really fast. And even if he knew better, Levi agreed with the Alpha. Babies, pups that he and his mate made. There was something very satisfying about that. So much, he almost had a spark of positivity. But not quite. 

 

“It’s still too early.”

 

Not waiting for a response, Levi headed down towards checkout. Eren followed, not put down in the least by the raven’s negativity. Levi was grateful his mate had grown accustomed to his depriving ways. Not that Levi was always depressing, but at the moment, the raven couldn’t decide whether he wanted pups or not. The two mates got the the things they needed and headed out towards Eren’s car. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Eren asked, starting the engine. The low rumble stirred Levi’s chest. Odd. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a little hungry.” The raven pursed his lips.

 

They stopped at a McDonalds, much to Levi’s displeasure but he was hungry and at this point, the raven didn’t want to argue with his mate. He was undergoing a little too much for his comfort. Eren undoubtedly noticed this, and still chose McDonald's. 

 

The Omega’s eyebrow twitched. The stench of greasy fries hit his nose immediately when the window was rolled down. 

 

_ “Welcome back to McDonald’s, how can I help you today?”  _ A perky voice rang through the speaker. Too perky. Too female-ish.

 

“Uh, yeah. Can I get a number one, no unions. With a coke.” Eren turned to Levi. “What do you want?” 

 

The raven’s face must have been pulled back very, very flatly. Eren looked almost nervous. Levi suddenly had the urge to laugh. Ignoring himself, gray eyes scanned over the vague menu. He refused to eat any so called meat products from here, not trusting it for one fucking second. 

 

“A  Fruit 'N Yogurt Parfait and a Strawberry & Crème Pie.” It may been an an choice of but one look at the two fruity concoctions, Levi wanted both. 

 

Eren gave him a funny look but shrugged, turning back to the perky speaker lady.  “A  Fruit 'N Yogurt Parfait and a Strawberry & Crème Pie please.”

 

 _“Alright, one number one, no onions with a coke. One Fruit ‘N Yogurt Parfait and one Strawberry & Crème_ _Pie. You total will be 14.50$ at the first window please.”_

 

Levi wanted to throw something at the speaker. Who the hell would be so fucking happy working at McDonalds? Who in the world could this female be trying to kid? Certainly not his Alpha, right? Pregnant or not to be pregnant, Levi would be throwing hands if she so much as looked at Eren funny. Fucking no. 

 

“Levi.” 

 

Eren placed a large hand on his thigh. The truck was filled with possessiveness and distress omega. 

 

“You haven’t even seen what she looks like.” He laughed, pulling up to the first window to reveal the blonde that had a death wish. 

 

The raven turned his head with a snarl, refusing to meet her eyes. Eren chuckled again, paying the woman and pulling up the next window, collected their food and sped away. 

 

“Glad to know you love me like I love you.” 

 

The raven could hear the smile in Alpha’s tone. He rolled his eyes, pinching the skin on top of Eren’s hand. “Of course I love you, dumbass.”

 

The Alpha faked a flinch. “Your love can be kinda rough, though.”

 

Levi turned a smirk on the brunette, taking the bag of food from his lap so he could focus on driving. “Of course it is.” 

 

Eren gulped loudly. Levi busted out laughing. “I swear to  _ God  _ you’re always thinking with your dick.” 

 

The big Alpha groaned. “You don’t get it.” 

 

“Explain it then.” Levi said with a teasing smile. 

 

Eren wasn’t smiling though, his face relaxed as he drove, hands tightening on the steering wheel. “You just… you’re so hard to resist. You’re like a drug I want to be high on constantly.” 

 

Levi stared back dully. “Drugs are bad for you.” Was all he could come up with. Note to Eren, if that was a compliment, the raven wouldn’t be able to detect it in the least. 

 

The green eyed alpha laughed, the sides of his face crinkling. “You’re a good kind of drug. The best.” 

 

Levi bit the inside of his lip, unsure what to say. He turned away from Eren, even as they were pulling up to the Alpha’s home. His cheeks felt uncomfortably warm. 

 

“Oh my gosh.” 

 

“Shut up.” The raven hissed, sliding out of the truck at once, walking fast. Hopefully some breeze would cool what Eren was  _ ‘oh my gosh’  _ ing. Levi was quick to get inside, trying to shut the front door but that damned Alpha was fast on his feet. 

 

Slamming the door, Levi’s entire world blurred to a stop, his back pressed against a wall, his arms held above his head. Levi’s eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to escape that powerful grip. An arm snaked around his waist. 

 

“You are! You are freaking blu-” 

 

“Shut up!” Levi yelled, fighting his Alpha’s strength but the attempt was futile. His hands were then released and a thumb was pressed under his chin. He was forced to stare into this too happy of fucking eyes and sly grin. 

 

“You’re blushing.” Eren stated, his ego busting the air. 

 

“ _ Fuck off, Alpha.”  _

 

“God, you’re too fucking cute for this world.” Eren slid down so he was wrapped around the raven’s waist. Levi still tried to pry him off but it was useless. 

 

“Ughhhh, let’s go make more babies, Levi. I want you to have more babies.” 

 

_ This fucking shit! _

 

“That’s not funny, Eren!” He sounded so defensive, fuck him. 

 

The Alpha said nothing, just continued to nuzzle his waist lovingly. Levi’s shoulders sagged and he gave up, sliding to the floor with his bratty Alpha. Whether he wanted to or not, he pushed himself onto that broad chest with a huff. 

 

“You fucking stink.” That was a lie, but he was wanting to hold onto something to nag his mate with. 

 

“That’s a lie. If I was drenched in sweat, you’d still love the smell of me.” Eren’s hands ghosted over his shoulders, bringing his shirt down inch by inch. 

 

“Hmph.” 

 

“See? You don’t even try to deny it.” Eren laughed and Levi shivered. 

The raven scooted back, looking down at the floor. “I’m gonna go get the bag out of the car.” 

 

“No need, I bought it with me.” Alpha held up the bag. 

 

“Sneaky shit.” Levi cursed, swiping the bag from him and getting to his feet. He ignored Eren’s attempts of getting him back down on the floor. He had shit to do. 

 

Shit to find out. 

 

He went to the upstairs bathroom. He felt he needed to be secluded for this moment of truth. The raven locked the door, taking in a deep breath. His heart was hammering in his chest. He felt it’d knock right of his ribcage any moment now. Releasing his death grip on the door knob, the omega took shaky steps to the toilet. Letting his drawers drop and stepping out of them stiffly. These were normal procedures yet it felt like he’d never done such causal task before. 

 

He took a test from out of the bag, opening the box and throwing the paperback away. Sitting down on the toilet and adjusting himself so he’d be hitting the test like he was suppose to. A moment passed as Levi relieved himself, his teeth gnawing the inside of his cheek. 

 

Once finished, he stood haphazardly, waddling over to the sink and setting the test on the counter. Levi knew the test didn’t take long. So he took his time washing his hands, scrubbing at his skin agonizingly hard, leaving his hands raw. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Drying his tender hands off, he peeped at the test stick. Of course he was petty and put it upside down. It wasn’t like that’d make much of a difference. Sadly. 

 

Why was the thought of pups so scary? Maybe he felt he wasn’t ready to be a parent. He had also heard male pregnancy wasn’t exactly all sunshine and roses. But hell, he  _ knew  _ how proud Eren would be of this. It meant something to an Alpha. To not only mark what is his but to make that omega his permanently with pups. 

 

Levi was procrastinating. He didn’t want to look at. He didn’t have to. That fuzzy feeling wasn’t gone and it hadn’t lessened either. He decided he’d be a coward. Popping his head out of the door, Levi called for Eren. 

 

“Yeah?” The alpha called from downstairs, sounding almost muffled. Probably eating his McDonalds. 

 

“Come here.” 

 

He didn’t have to speak louder than a whisper for his mate to hear him. Eren was up in a jiffy, going to Levi’s side immediately. The alpha eyed the pregnancy test on the sink counter and then back at Levi. 

 

“Will you see? I don’t wanna.” 

 

The Alpha didn’t have to be told twice, he reached over and brought the stick to his face. He scrunched his nose. 

 

“What is the color for positive?” Eren asked. 

 

“Green.” Levi replied, shifting on his feet. 

 

“Oh.”

 

_ Oh?  _

 

Levi shifted again. Why wasn’t Eren saying anything? “What color is it..?” 

 

The alpha looked down at his omega, hamburger in the right hand, pregnancy test in the left. It was quite a look. 

 

“Levi, you’re green. You’re carrying my pups.” 

 

Even with the unusual objects in his hands, Eren took the trembling raven into his arms, whispering his gratitude over and over and again and again. Levi couldn’t believe it. He should be able to but he just couldn’t. 

 

“My pups…” Eren whispered, his tone in awe. He tossed the test in the trash bin and placed a loving large hand on his belly. 

 

“Yours… ours…?” 

  
Eren chuckled, wiping the tear he hadn’t realized was there away. “Yes, Levi.  _ Our _ pups.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? Pups? GREEN EYES AND RAVEN HAIR BABY???   
> yes. yes it is.   
> you know, i tried writing a fic for another fandom and it doesn't work. I can't write as comfortably if im not writing ereri. ): im on Instagram @ ereri_ackerman if you wanna talk. <3  
> Love you gaybies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today's my birthday and I thought I'd reward myself with updating this bad boy.  
> Thanks for always being patient with me guys, it's seriously awesome.

 

In the back of his mind, he’d wonder how and why God put him in this situation. He often asked himself what he did so wrong to deserve this cruelty. He often wondered if he’d been too privileged with an Alpha as he had obtained. But his alpha wasn’t here to save him this time. Levi would do anything to protect his pup. That was his and his beloved’s baby. He’d rot in hell as long as his pup was safe. A cold sweat racked his entire body. Levi thought maybe he was finally dying. Surely death would be better than having hands that did not belong to his beloved touch him. He felt his stomach twist in knots over and over with each sickening caress. How he loathed this being. How he wished his Alpha could save him again. But that wish was futile.

 

\---

 

“Do you think if you eat a shit ton of healthy, whole food, the pups will be stronger?”

 

Eren questioned from over in the pantry, digging through God only knew what. Levi had just gotten back from his second appointment to the doctors, much to Eren’s pleasure. The Alpha’s instincts had been going like crazy. The raven was on his third month since finding he was carrying pups.

 

“How should I fucking know? Search it on google or some shit.” Levi grumbled, beginning on the laundry. He’d been lacking majorly in keeping up with simple chores, being more snappish.

 

Levi could hear his alpha rummaging around in the kitchen. He sighed picking himself up from the floor. He wore one of Eren’s big grey hoodies that went past his hips. His boxers filled out more than ever. He’d gained weight. Levi was never sure if he was okay with that fact or not. He could detect the profound bump in his torso now. Eren would rub his stomach any chance he got. Levi knew without a doubt, his alpha was going to be such a great father.

 

Waddling over to Eren who was making soup on the stove, his slipped his hands in the waistband of his jeans. Levi pressed his forehead on the brunet’s back, whining softly.

 

“What’s the matter, love?” Levi could hear the frown in Eren’s voice.

 

“You don’t ever touch me anymore.” The raven said glumly, trying to produce some type of enticing scent. Eren was scared if they banged, he’d hurt the baby. Levi had googled that himself. He could still have sex. But Eren was being ‘cautious’.

 

“I touch you all the time.” The brunet responded dryly.

 

Levi let out a louder whine. “You touch the baby bump all the time.”

 

“Levi..” Eren was stirring in some spinach leaves into what looked to be tomato soup. “I don’t want anything to happen to the pup.”

 

The raven responded with a huff before muttering, “it doesn’t even have to be intercourse.”

 

“What’s that?” The brunet asked loudly.

 

“I want you to put you mouth on me not your dick.” Levi was whining. He was also desperate. They’d been _months_ without being really intimate. It was killing him.

 

Levi heard Alpha swallow audibly.

 

“You’re really that horny?” Eren almost sounded skeptical.

 

Levi took a step back, his hands falling to hang at his sides. “No, I just want you, Eren. But whatever.” Discouragingly, the raven turned from his teal eyed alpha for their bedroom, ignoring Eren’s protests.

 

He striped himself of Eren’s big hoodie, letting it fall on the stairs. He left his boxers hang on his hips, climbing in their big queen size bed. Levi didn’t bother getting under the covers. He laid on top, on his back, rubbing his belly with a frown. It’d become sort of a comfort, rubbing the bump the was growing steadily. He was disappointed, of course. But he understood why Eren was hesitant. He should be too, but he just wanted to be touched. Not just coddled and cared for. That was annoying as it was. Plus, Eren had been taking a lot of time off of work. How was that fair to his employees? It wasn’t. Levi could do simple things still. He could make his own soup and turn the tv on. He could go grocery shopping if he so wished so. And he could definitely withstand some good sex.

 

Sighing, the raven rolled on his side. He wanted to sleep now. He always wanted to sleep lately. He did have a habit to feel more fatigue lately. Hanji, his go to doctor, said it was because the baby was getting bigger, that he needs to eat more proteins to get good blood or some shit. He’d eaten some steak last night but soon after he felt incredibly sick, threw it up, and went to bed. Without a shower too.

 

Morning sickness wasn’t a fucking joke either. It felt like his stomach was twisting itself over and over. Eren would be there to help, of course, getting him a cool cup of unsweetened tea. The herbs in tea did something to cure that shit. He wouldn’t be able to survive without it. It was weird being pregnant. His body required so much things to make a healthy baby.

 

Speaking of which, he didn’t realize that his milk would be coming in so soon. He’d hid it from Eren so far but his pecks hurt worse each day, being filled up with the liquid that wouldn’t even be used in a good six to five months. His body was literally alien to him at the moment. He peeked down at his right peck, seeing the dull blue veins pop a little. Levi poked it with his finger before groaning, pain shooting through his chest.

 

“Leviiii.”

 

The raven acknowledged the moping face of his Alpha with cold eyes. Eren held a bowl in his tan hands, steam lifting from it. The Omega turned on his side, away from Eren. His mate was never discouraged. Levi felt the mattress dip with his mates weight.

 

“I finished the soup.” Eren said, throwing a leg around Levi’s waist, the alpha cuddling up to his mates back.

 

“Are you holding it while cuddling me?” Levi asked dubiously.

 

Eren chuckled breathlessly. The raven shivered. “No, I set it on the night stand. You’d be a little mad if I spilled hot soup all over you.”

 

“Just a little.” Levi agreed with a flat expression.

 

“Just a little.” Eren repeated. The alpha slid his arms around the omega’s chest, sliding tan skin against pale cold flesh. Eren scooted the two mates until Levi was sitting between two strong thighs. Levi relaxed in his alpha’s arms, watching as his mate got the bowl of soup and held it in front of him.

 

“Gonna feed me?” Levi asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

 

“Gonna complain?” Eren shot back.

 

Levi shrugged. “Depends.”

 

Suddenly, Eren’s lips were at his ear, breathing hot breath down his neck. Levi tensed. “Let me feed you.”

 

Oh, Levi liked this game. The dominance in Eren’s tone made his entire body weak.

 

“And if I refuse?” Levi’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“You’ll get punished.” There was no hesitancy in his mates tone and Levi adored it.

 

“What’s my reward if I eat?” He wasn’t just going to comply to the threat of punishment, no matter how tempting that was too.

 

Levi could feel Eren’s lips curve on his ear. “Guess you’ll have to see.” The brunet scooped up a spoonful of the red soup. Levi was right, it was tomato soup, his favourite.

 

His lips went over the first spoonful, tasting the the first warmth of the liquid, the richness of the tomato pleasant. It ran down his throat, warming his body. The next spoonfuls were nice, Levi took sips over and over. Some of the soup dripped down his chin, sliding down to his collar bone. Eren stopped feeding him, turning his body and setting the bowl and spoon.

 

Eren pushed Levi to his back. Not hard or anything. The alpha wouldn’t even dare to be harsh Levi, him being pregnant or not.

 

The raven stretched out on his back, the hint of bulge clear to see in his boxers. Eren shifted, moving slowly over the raven’s body, flushing their hips together.

 

“Some spilled.” Alpha said, his voice growing husky.

 

Levi arched his neck to the side, exposing his scent gland to Alpha. Eren could surely smell the arousal coming off of Levi. Tongue already out, the brunet lowered his head and began sucking on his neck gingerly. Levi sighed, ravishing in having, _finally_ having his alpha’s mouth on his skin.

 

“Eren.”

 

Fingers found their way into chocolate brown hair, tugging slightly. The alpha let go of his skin, trailing the tip of his tongue down to the dip of his pulse that was still wet from the soup. Up the base of his neck, to his chin. Their eyes met, smoldering icy blue and emerald green. Eren leant forward, and softly, almost like the touch wasn’t their, traced the outline of his lips.

 

Levi could hardly stand it. His lips parted, inviting, needing. Still, Eren teased, only dipping his tongue between Levi’s lips once. The raven was close to groaning. The next time that sneaky tongue made its way between his lips, Levi bit down on it. Eren stilled, his lips twitching. They kept eye contact, gazing at each other. Levi sucked in Eren’s tongue, caressing it with his own. The kissed, sloppy and messy and lazy. It was perfect.

 

Having Eren’s taste in his mouth, his scent in his nose, his skin on his skin, it was perfect. Levi was only a shell without Eren. His mate filled him up, making him whole, giving him pups, giving him a life his mother had read to him in story books. Levi released his mates mouth.

 

“I don’t understand how much I love you.” He whispered. Eren’s eyes widen and his mouth opened to say something. Levi cut him off. “But I know I never want to stop. You make me whole.”

 

An emotion swelled in his throat as Eren blinked at him over and over. The Alpha slowly lowered until the laid body to body. His arms came around Levi, holding him closer than close.

 

“You hardly ever say it aloud.” The brunette whispered, sounding almost pained.

 

Levi panicked, “I’m sorry -”

 

Eren squeezed him. “It’s okay, it’s not a bad thing, baby.”

 

The raven relaxed. His heart was hammering for a reason he couldn’t understand. He was sure Eren could feel it. His arm looped through his as he held him back. Their moods changed so fast. But Levi didn’t mind it a bit. His alpha loved the reassurance.

 

Nothing good be better than the love his Alpha lent him.

 

\---

 

“It’s been three months, Levi. Don’t you wanna know if the pup is a girl or boy?”

 

Isabel was whining again. He couldn’t go more than two days without her nagging.

 

“I want it to be a surprise.” He said flatly, toweling of his showered hair.

 

Isabel was suppose to take him to go see Eren at the restaurant soon. A surprise, the brunet had been calling it. In reply, he said the only surprise he was allowing was the gender of their pup. But of course, Eren had just shook it off, insisting he met him a Club Rose tonight.  

 

“You don’t like surprises.”

 

“I might like this surprise.” He said.

 

“You’ll probably also like Eren’s surprise.”

 

“Probably not, he’s too excited for me to like it.” He said.

“I am tempted to throw things at you, Levi.”

 

“You sound like Armin.” He laughed this time. Armin had been a nag too.

 

“Glad I’m not the only one solely annoyed with the fact you’re keeping the pup gender a ‘surprise’. How will I know which baby clothes to buy you?”

 

“Unisex colors?” He said.

 

“You’re seriously no fun.”

 

Levi patted her head with a smile, shoving his jacket on. “So I’ve been told. Come on, you gotta take me to an Eren surprise.”

 

She sighed, rolling off the couch. Isabel was in her usual jeans but she was wore an extra tight top. Levi raised a brow.

 

“Trying to impress someone?” He asked, locking the door up behind her.

 

The redhead blushed, which was an odd thing to see. “Farlan and I… uh, we..”

 

Levi’s smile grew, letting her drive. It was her car after all. Eren was weird about letting Levi drive. He would, he just didn’t like it. Over protective alpha and all.

 

“So it’s finally happening, huh?”

 

She backed out, keeping her eyes on the road the entire time. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Levi hummed. “You know, when the tables are turned on you, you get all blushy.”

She didn’t answer and the raven had a hard time trying not to laugh. They rode in silence, watching the cars pass by. When they reached the restaurant. Levi had a little trouble getting out, his stomach aching a little.

 

“You okay?” Izzy asked, coming around to see if he needed help. He waved her off, getting to his feet.

 

The restaurant seemed quiet. That made him suspicious.  Levi turned to Isabel, giving her a look. “You didn’t have anything to do with this surprise, did you?”

 

She shrugged with a look of mock innocence. “Who knows.”

 

He shook his head, ignoring her smug look. They walked inside together. It always smelled so nice inside. Instinctively, Levi looked for Eren. Instead he saw Mikasa walking up to him. He smiled.

 

“Hey.” He greeted her.

 

“Hi. How are you feeling?” Mikasa asked, her big dark luminous eyes taking in the swell of Levi’s belly.

 

The omega gave a small shrug, his hand finding the peak of his stomach. “I’m alright, nothing too drastic too far… -”

 

“Levi!” The raven was suddenly cut off as a familiar blue eyed omega took the other in for a hug. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi could see Mikasa smile. It was a nice look for the reserved alpha.

 

“You’ve gotten so round.” Armin grinned.

 

“Are you calling me fat?” The raven shot back.

 

Mikasa laughed while Armin just scoffed. “No way, your tummy’s just big.”

 

“Fat.” Levi declared, detangling himself from the clingy omega.

 

Something odd had hit his nose. Levi observed Armin for a moment. The omega looked more radiant than usual. There was a softness that hadn’t been there before. Most of all, his scent had changed.   

 

“Who is it?” Levi demanded.

 

“You have a keen nose.” Armin smiled. Him and Mikasa shared a look before the blonde cocked his neck, exposing the mating mark.

 

_Jean… maybe?_

 

_No, Armin said they just fooled around… who could have marked this omega?_

 

“Erwin and Armin.” Mikasa whispered in his ear right as Armin opened his mouth.

 

“Mikasa! I was suppose to tell him myself!” The blonde’s cheeks grew big as he sent her daggers through his eyes. Mikasa looked to be holding back laughter.

 

“Erwin… huh?” Levi whispered. Odd. He definitely didn’t see that one coming. He guessed he was happy for Armin, but still. He found it odd, being so sudden.

 

“Mhm, happened the other day…” Armin trailed off as something caught his eye. Levi turned to look but his shoulders were grabbed suddenly. “Alright, enough chit chat, let’s get you a seat.”

 

Mikasa seemed to understand. She grabbed a menu and had them follow her to a secluded booth. She sent down the menu and asked what Levi would like to drink.

 

“Just unsweet tea, please…” He mumbled, watching the two fidget. Leaving him in confusion, Levi looked at the menu to distract himself. Obviously, his no good alpha was up to something.

 

Sweet piano music played overhead. Levi found himself looking up when he heard Jean’s voice. For a moment, he thought he was talking to him, but saw that the alpha was seating a couple. The alpha took their orders then bustled away. A female with blonde hair and a male with dark shaggy hair. Their hands met half way across the table as the two talked to one another. It seemed endearing and suddenly, Levi felt like crying.

 

 _What the fuck?_ He thought it had to be the hormones the pregnancy gave him. Why else would he want to cry over two people in love.. Right?

 

He didn’t have time to ponder that thought when suddenly, his world when dark. He could smell his alpha right as he became alarmed and then relaxed instantly.

 

“Guess who?” Eren whispered in his ear with a warm breath.

 

“The alpha that knocked me up?” Levi guessed.

 

A chuckle vibrated in his ear. Then, he could see again, Eren moving to his side. A lopsided grin was twitching at his lips. “Are you ready for your surprise?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

 

Eren laughed nervously. He should have realized then, something was about to happen. Eren was never nervous. But he didn’t realize. So the moment Eren lowered to one knee, Levi felt his stomach twist.

 

“The universe may have chosen you to be my mate, my omega, Levi, but I need you to know something.” Eren took a deep breath. Levi felt his neck growing hot. This wasn’t happening right? Eren looked up at him, directly into his eyes. “You are so much more to me than the Omega to my Alpha. You are worth so much more than that simple title. Levi, you complete a part of me that I never knew needed anything to complete. You fit me in a way I’ve never been fitted. You’ve given me your everything. And now I have to give you mine. I want to. I want you. Here, now, later, forever. I don’t want you because of the instincts inside me. I want you because you are the most important person in my heart. Hell, you’re giving me pups. What more could I ask for? I love you, with all my being… I love you.”

 

Eren paused and Levi suddenly felt his stomach drop as Eren twisted around for a moment. Then came back with a small box in hand.

 

“Your now… your future. I want that. I would like that.” His Alpha took a shaky breath, flipping the small box open to reveal a beautiful silver band.

 

“Levi Ackerman… will you do me the honor in becoming my husband?”

 

Time seemed to stop as the raven stared into those beautiful eyes he’d grown to adore. Never had he thought he’d be blessed with some like Eren Jaeger. But he was and instead of feeling like crying, he did cry while he shook his head yes.

 

Eren’s face light up, and then he was in strong arms, being picked up. Levi snatched the box from Eren, slipping the ring out of the box’s hold. He slid the smooth metal on before looking into his alpha’s eyes.

“Yes.” He whispered. “A thousand times yes.”

 

Eren groaned before smashing their lips together. Levi kissed back fervently, happiness so real he felt like he was melting. But instead, he was getting married. He was going to be married to the most beautiful alpha… no man, he’d ever laid eyes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuun! marriage :3  
> let me know what y'all thiiiiink!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME FOR FUCKING EVER TO UPDATE. MY LIFE HAS BEEN WAY WAY WAY TOO BUSY. But I really missed this fic, I missed writing it and hearing from you all. So as a big big apology, have some tooth rooting smut + fluff. There will be a peak in this story, and we are getting there. Just a fair warning. I love you all so so much, please for give me.

Levi was in every way, starved for Eren’s skin. Finally, _finally._ He needed to be touched, caressed, kissed, licked, bit. He needed it all. And he would. He could smell the arousal on Eren from where he sat next to him in the car. They wasted no time to scurry out of the restaurant, both boy’s heads filled with want.

“You’re hard.” Levi smirked, seeing the obvious bulge in Eren’s pants.

“You’ve been whimpering on and off, don’t even try to tease." 

Had he been whimpering? Who knows.

“I want you, Eren. I want you deep inside me.” Levi shifted over the console, enjoying the little breath of air Eren sucked in. Levi placed his lips on his alpha’s ear, letting them brush over the sensitive skin and when he spoke, his voice was sultry, oozing with desire.

“Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for the next week. Mark me, make me yours in every way possible. Eren, _please, please --”_

The car lurched forward, speeding up. Eren’s knuckles were white around the steering wheel. Levi began to pant, adoring the fact he could make his alpha roar with a little bit of foreplay. Pregnant or not, it make the ravens chest warm to know that his alpha still found him desireable.

“Levi.”

Eren’s voice had taken on alpha tone. The omega shot up, his pants turning into moans, wanting nothing more than to be screaming Eren’s name. “Yes, _daddy?”_

The omega hadn’t tried that one but god did it feel good on his lips. Eren’s scent grew incredibly thicker. So his mate liked the pet name, interesting. When the alpha spoke, his voice was rough, coursed with honey, “you’re gonna pay for that one.”

Levi slid back into his seat, a smile of triumph on his pink lips. His legs crossed, thighs squeezing together as he stared maliciously at his alpha.

“You smell so fucking good.” Eren was groaning, and for the life of both of them, he couldn’t drive fast enough. He wanted Levi on all fours, taking his sweet mate from behind. Fucking him till he begged for release. Then he’d spread those creamy thighs up and apart, throwing his knees over the alpha’s shoulders. Hitting deep right where he knew his mate wanted him. Eren let out a feral growl. He was so round up that he almost forgot about the pups growing inside of his mate. But taking one look at Levi’s flushed face, plump lips panting, thighs tightening to loosen then tighten all over again, he couldn’t bring himself to deny his mate the roughness he was craving. They had both been too long.

Levi wasted no time to fling himself out of the car the moment his feet were able to touch pavement of their home. He dashed inside, unsure how steady his legs were. He wanted to be chased, to feel like prey under his alpha as a predator. He knew Eren wouldn’t bat an eye as to why Levi ran. His mate had grown to know these same old tactics.

Levi wanted nothing more than to dispose himself of every stitch of clothing on his body, his hips swayed as he turned to face Eren, who was slamming the front door and looking up at his captivating mate going up the stairs. Each step Eren took up, Levi took one down, meeting the brunet slowly. Eren’s green eyes practically glowed, eating every inch of the omega’s body. He looked absolutely ravenous. Levi cried out, despite wanting to play a little, he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed Eren, craved him every way possible. Wanted to crawl inside of Eren, to be swallowed whole.

Levi didn’t have to wait.

With a growl that shot right to his cock, the alpha was on him, taking his lips and shoving his tongue into Levi’s mouth. The raven gasped, giving his savage mate more room for his wet muscle. Levi’s knees snapped, and he would have fallen if strong arms hadn’t enclosed around his small frame. The raven sagged on Eren, pale arms reaching to wrap tightly around his mates neck, pulling on his chocolate locks hungrily.

Eren picked him up and started for their bedroom. Levi was rocking on his mate’s hips, rutting shamelessly. His belly rubbed against Eren’s torso and when the alpha laid them down, his hand went to the peak of Levi’s stomach. He stared at the clothed belly bump, a smile of pride on his lips.

“You look so fucking proud of yourself.” Levi laughed breathlessly, still undoubtedly turned on. He gave his hips a little wiggle. 

Eren pulled Levi’s shirt up, exposing beautiful skin that was taught over a beautiful, round stomach. “I fucking am.” He agreed, shrugging Levi out of his shirt. Then in one fell swoop his shoved both pants and boxers off of the raven. Levi was giggling, _fucking giggling._ The raven felt high on hysteria.

“Speaking of fucking.” Levi said.

Eren only growled, a smirk playing his lips. “Alright alright, eager little mate.”

The raven sat up, tugging on Eren’s shirt. The alpha complied, shrugging out of his army green cotton shirt, exposing the chest Levi swore on his mother that never failed to take his breath away. Small palms pressed into his chest, right above his heart and Levi shuddered, feeling the Alpha’s heart beat.

Gently, Eren pushed Levi back. The raven was quick to take assumed position. He spread himself wide and open for his alpha.

Eren spoke, “Don’t you want some prep, Levi..?”

The raven shook his head, causing himself to shake his whole body. “No, Eren. Put yourself inside of me. Fuck me. _Hard._ Do it. Do it now. _Please.”_

Levi was stuck between wanting to demand Eren’s cock and begging for it. He was impatient, wanting, kneening for his mate to bury himself inside of his body.

The moment he felt Eren’s crown brush his entrance, a shudder racked through his body. His mouth watered, arms trembling as he held himself upright. Eren’s movements were hesitant. So taking it upon himself, he rutted back, seating Eren right where the alpha was made to be.

The screamed each others names in unison.

“Fuck… Levi you feel so goddamn good.” Eren trousered, his strong hands came to wrap around his hips. Levi was mewling, arching his back to take more of his alpha in.

“Eren.” He gasped, swearing his could see double. “Eren, fuck me now. Move, _daddy.”_

Levi used that word again, slid right off his sinful lips. Eren snapped his hips, causing them both the moan shamelessly. Levi was going boneless beneath Eren, his breathing turning into shallow pants.

His alpha covered the better part of Levi’s back, lips coming to rest on Levi’s neck as the brunet put his hips to good use. Before he realized what was happening, Eren sank his tinted teeth into his pale, flushed skin and Levi _screamed._

_“Fuck! Eren! Yes, harder, harder, daddy, please!”_

Levi had lost all sense of morals, for he was in the hands of his mate. Eren pulled the strings. Eren made him whole.

The bite didn’t even sting. It felt so good. So right. Being pumped from behind, hindered on his neck, blood dripping down his chest. Eren flipped them around, staying one, and licked up all the blood. The alpha was letting out grunts with each snap of his shaking hips. Levi’s hands to wrap around Eren’s forearms, claws digging into his skin.

Everywhere his alpha touched, his body grew more and more alive, singing for his mate. Levi soon felt his first wave of oragasm rising, his gut going tense. Eren realized this immediately, going to the other side of his neck and bit down. 

Levi saw white, screaming in ecstasy as white pearl ropes climbed his skin.

Eren rode Levi through his orgasm, mercily thrusting into his oversensitive hole. Levi came again the moment Eren did, his knot filling him, stretching him. It was such a blissful burn.

His alpha was careful not to collapse on him, instead falling to the side, breathing hard and long. Levi panted along right with his, his body heated from their serious love making. Eren tangled their legs together, pressing them closer than close. 

A tan hand went to rest of Levi’s belly as he smiled cutely at Levi. The omega was still reeling from their high to smile back. When he could breathe semi regularly, he asked, “Eren, doesn’t fucking me when I have a round as hell stomach gross you out a little?”

There was dead silence for a long moment, Eren searching Levi’s eyes as if to say, _babe, are you fucking serious?_

Levi was serious. He wanted to know. 

When the omega didn’t say anything, Eren took his face into his palms, thumbing at his kiss swollen lips. “Levi, looking at your pregnant self turns me on beyond anything.”

Levi thought about his words for a moment. The a wicked smile tugged on the omega’s lips. “I wonder if they can hear us fucking.”

“Who?” Eren said, his brows coming together.

Levi nodded down towards his belly. “The pups.”

The omega wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he was expecting. A bright blush from his alpha was not it. The tips of his ears were red. “Oh, god, Eren. I was _kidding.”_

The Omega laughed. Eren covered his face, trying to conceal the fact that he was bright as a tomato. 

“But what if they _can_ hear?” Eren said.

Levi was trying hard not to burst into a fit of giggles. How in the world could his strong alpha, that was so predatory moments ago be turned into this blushing mess?

With a wry grin, Levi took his hand and placed it on his belly. “You’re gonna be such an amazing father.” He said.

It wasn’t possible but Eren blushed even brighter. The omega leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He slid Levi on his side, the two tangling their legs together, giving them full access to one another. They kissed lazily, the urgency that had been there gone, replaced with a perfect intimacy. They kissed like it was how they breathed, Eren nipping at his bottom lip every now and then. Fingers tangled in their hair lazily, scratching lightly, caressing softly. They kissed, and kissed, smiling under each other’s lips with simple bliss, falling asleep into the peaceful night.

\---

 

_“Are they naked?”_

_“They certainly are shirtless, what do you think, Hanji?”_

_“Look at those bite marks on Levi’s neck!”_

_“Shhhhhh!” A chorus of voices shushed at once._

_“If you wake Levi up, you’ll be into some shit, Hanji.”_

_“I know I know but look at how cute he looks sleeping in Eren’s arms.”_

_There was a pause._

_“Won’t they both be pissed if they wake and see we’re all in their room?”_

_“...”_

Levi had a feeling what was going on even before his eyes opened. Hanji, Jean, Erwin, and Isabel stood at the foot of their bed, staring as if their were seeing exotic animals for the first time.

“What the fuck?” He asked blatantly. Eren stirred besides him. 

“What..?” Green eyes shown up at the raven before taking in their surrounding. A low growl came from Eren’s chest, cause Levi to gasp.

Hanji’s eyes widen at the sound, completely entranced that oh, he was a fucking omega and his alpha had that kind of effect on him. They all should have known better than to have stepped foot inside this room, Eren’s territory. Levi was bare and naked, exposed and still slacked from being pounded into. If the brunet was any other alpha, he’d have their heads. But that single growl had all the pack scurrying out, one by one with Hanji trailing last, with a look of knowing, grin wide of her face. Levi shook his head with a sigh.

“How did they even get in?” He asked.

 Eren scratched his head, pulling out of Levi with a grunt and sitting up. “I think I might have accidentally left the door unlocked.”

 Levi’s brow twitched. “Accidentally?” The omega asked, disbelieving.

Eren chuckled, _"yes,_ Levi. I didn’t know they had planned to come watch us sleep naked.”

 “Hmm.”

It was obvious Levi was trying not to believe him. He heard Hanji’s cackling downstairs. He was disappointed Eren’s territorial growl didn’t scare them out and _away._ Not how he imagined this morning would go.

Figuring they couldn’t get out of whatever was going on downstairs, Levi took a quick shower. They dressed quickly and quietly. The omega was sure to cover up all the marks his mate had left on him, not that he was ashamed. But those marks were for only his alpha. Eren gave him a look, sensing how his omega was feeling. The bigger male came over to where Levi stood, pushed the hem of his turtle neck aside and brushed his fingers over the bruised skin on his neck. Levi shuddered.

“So beautiful.” Eren whispered.

The omega swatted his hand away. Then he grasped it as the went downstairs. What awaited them downstairs was not what what he was expecting. There was ballons, baby decorations, loads of food on the table, and all of his family that he’d grown closer to over this past year smiled up at him.

“Happy baby shower, Levi!” Hanji sang at him, coming up to give him a hung. She bent to looked at his stomach, “I’m so excited to meet these pups.”

Levi huffed. “I’m not so eager for them to meet you.”

Hanji flicked his forehead. Levi turned to Eren, who wore a sly smile on his lips. “You _did_ leave the door unlocked on purpose.”

Eren shrugged, tousling Levi’s hair under his palm before walking over to Mikasa who smiled, genuinely smiled. “It was Mikasa’s idea and I couldn’t really deny her to give my mate a baby shower?”

The omega sighed, coming to place a hand on the female alpha’s shoulder. “Happy baby shower, Levi.” She said softly.

He smiled at her. “Thank you, Mikasa.”

Petra, Hanji, Erwin, Jean, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Izzy, and Farlan, they were all here. Something warm stirred in Levi’s chest. Never had he felt so at home with so many people. They had even prepared tea. Which the raven was grateful for, taking a cup. Izzy ushered him over to the living, to take a seat.

“What now?” He asked with a frown.

“Presents, duh!” Izzy grinned at him. Hanji and Erwin started setting the wrapped gifts next to Levi. Eren took a seat next to the omega’s legs, resting his head on his thigh. The raven automatically ran his fingers through the soft chocolate locks.

“Here’s mine.” Petra gave hers first.

Levi took the baby blue bag, digging inside, pulling out a soft green baby blanket, that was hand stitched, along with a rattle, diapers, and some baby formula.

“The blanket is beautiful, Petra. Thank you.” The raven said.

She smiled. “It was no problem.”

Next was Jeans. Levi was hesitant about opening the bag but was surprised the gender neutral clothes. With little pants and little onesies. He thanked Jean, but the dirty blonde admitted Petra had helped him. Levi just shrugged, finding the sentiment endearing.

He opened Sasha and Connie’s next, unwrapping the butterfly wrapper. Inside was a thing of baby books, baby binky’s, and baby bottles. “The simple stuff.” They both said.

Eren thanked them, and Levi put the gifts to the side where he was stacking them.

Izzy and Far had gotten them a baby bouncer, which Levi frowned at the price but he was undoubtedly grateful. Erwin had gotten them a car seat, that was way too expensive, but the blonde said the best quality lasted the longest. Levi just rolled his eyes. Mikasa, who got the a heavy duty stroller and crib. Levi bit his lip. Those were such major items and the raven was acting like it was no big deal. “Thank you so much.” He said.

She nodded, giving Eren a look. “Don’t let him steer the stroller though.” Levi laughed while Eren faked a pout. 

Lastly was Hanji’s gift. Levi was a little more than weary of _her_ gift but he opened it anyways. She gave them medicine in case the pups where to get sick, nighttime formula, and a little key.

“For later, when they’re more grown and won’t choke on it.” She said. Levi wanted to poke fun and say _of fucking course you’d get a choking hazard._ But he couldn’t, the gifts were too endearing.

“Thank you guys, thank you guys a lot.”

They all said their, _your welcomes._ The day was spent eating, playing pregnant games that Levi lost all patience for and designing the pup’s bedroom. When they were all finished, the others in the livingroom, Levi snuck off to admire the handy work of the pup’s bedroom. It made him happy they have a place for their pup to come home to.

Eren came looking for Levi. When he found him in the pup’s room, he smiled. “Nice isn’t it?”

Levi felt his lips curve.

“Yes. Really nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back, reader-san. <3  
> On IG @ereri_ackerman


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being a shitty updater. But alas here is the update! I'll be trying to do more more frequently, bare with me loves.

The last few weeks of his pregnancy had to be the hardest. Levi was fed up with throwing up, haha funny, every four to five hours each day. Eren, who was a doll and did everything the raven croaked out, was getting tired too. It was hard on the both of them and damn, Levi was really over being pregnant. With the lack of iron, came lack of energy. 

 

He couldn’t do things like he used to. When he could stop wobbling around he was gonna take every last damn cleaning product to this house. Sure as hell he knew while Eren tried, his mate wouldn’t satisfy his cleaning urges. 

 

When it happened, the raven was lazing on his couch, waiting for his mate to come home from the grocery store. He was sitting comfortably in his pajamas, hair combed back lazily. Drinking some lemon drop tea and reading a book, the evening was absolutely perfect. But suddenly, his stomach seized in a tight grasp, knives cutting his stomach. Levi let out a loud groan. 

 

“The fuck..?” He whispered, his hand going over his stomach, eyebrows furrowed. 

Tingling went down the length of his legs. Then he felt something wet. He looked between his legs, heart pounding. The pups were coming, his water had broken. 

 

His first instinct was to yelp for Eren, but fuck. His mate wasn’t here. Another wave of pain racked his body as the raven reached for his phone. He dialed Eren immediately. The brunet answered on the first ring. 

 

“Yes, my love?” His mates cheery voice rang through the other line. 

 

“Eren…” Levi whimpered. “T-the pups..” 

 

The was a shrill silence for a long moment before he heard his mate breathe harshly. 

 

“Call Hanji right now. I’m stuck in traffic, I will meet you at the hospital as soon as I can. Please, Levi, be careful.” 

 

Levi agreed, hanging up to call Hanji. His stomach twisted, he could feel his pup moving impatiently. 

 

“Hanji.” He called. “Hanji, I need you to take me to the hospital.” 

 

He heard the beta screech and she told him to sit tight, that she’d be there in less than two minutes. 

 

When Hanji showed, Levi’s face was beaded with sweat. “Come on.” The beta whispered softly. The omega followed Hanji, who took him to the hospital in the speediest way possible. 

 

His head was spinning. The raven was trying to grasp what was happening around him. He could hardly recall how Hanji, one, two, three nurses ushered him into a wheelchair. All Levi could focus on was the tearing pain in his abdomen. There was murmuring in every which direction but he could hardly detect what was being said. 

 

“Does he have a mate?” a nurse asked Hanji. 

 

_ Mate.  _

 

Where was Eren? Levi whimpered, twisting on the bed he had somehow been put in. All he wanted was his mate, he wanted his comforting scent and loving words of encouragement. How the hell was he suppose to do this without Eren? 

 

Suddenly his body felt heavy and sluggish. His eyes drooped and then nothing. He couldn’t feeling anything at all. Not the pain that had been in his torso or how his head had been pounding. Hell, he couldn’t even feel his fingertips. 

 

Panic shot through Levi. The last thing he remembered was calling out for Eren and the gleam of a certain blue eyed nurse then everything went black. 

 

\---

 

The Alpha was so panicked. He abandoned all sense of rationality to get to his beloved mate. It was taking to fucking long. The traffic would take him another thirty minutes to get to his children. He wanted to leave his car and run. Being stuck made him want to scream and growl with impatience. He could be there with his omega, giving him the strength he’d need to bring their pups into the world. Ambulance blaring passed in the rearview mirror. Eren was puzzled, maybe there had been an accident up in the north where the unusual traffic was formed.

 

“Fuck, this really sucks.” He muttered, gripping and un-gripping the steering wheel. 

 

He decided then it’d probably be best if he called Mikasa and told her he couldn’t make it into the bar tonight. He flipped his phone out dialing her on the first ring. 

 

“Hello?” Mikasa answered. 

 

“Hey, it’s me. I can’t be in tonight, Levi went into labor.” 

 

“Oh gosh. Good luck. Are you at the hospital right now?” 

 

Eren shook his head, though it was futile. The female raven couldn’t see the gesture. “No, I’m fucking stuck in traffic. Hanji had to take him.” 

 

The alpha sighed. “That’s rough. Try to stay calm. Don’t worry, you position will be filled.” 

 

“Thanks, Mika.” Eren appraised with a scowl. Finally the fucking traffic was moving. The Alpha hung up. 

 

Eren arrived at the hospital as soon as he could manage. His heart was pounding. His pups were being born in this very instant, how could he have allowed himself not to be there. The disappointment didn't coarse him as much as the fact he was meeting his pups. 

 

Thankfully, Hanji had texted him and told him they were on the sixth floor of the hospital. Eren ran to the elevators. A man put a hand on his shoulder before he could press the button. 

 

“Sorry, fellow. All the elevators are out right now. It’s real strange… so sudden.” 

 

Eren’s brows drew together. All elevators at once? As peculiar as that was he couldn’t waste anymore time. He had a mate and pups to get to. The alpha ran to the step, one by one taking six long flights of stair to the floor he needed to be on. 

 

Sweat coursed his brow, the brunet was extremely frustrated how long that took. He panted as he looked around for nurses or anyone for the matter. The place was really fucking deserted. He walked away, worry gnawing its way up his spine. 

 

Suddenly, he heard a groan. Hanji was slumped on the floor, her limbs trembling. She looked banged up and relieved to see him. 

“Hanji?” He ran over to the beta, helping her to a sitting position. The brunet beta coughed, rolling her head side to side before looking at him with sad eyes. 

 

A chill went through his body. “Hanji, what happened.” 

 

Her voice was strained and hoarse when she spoke. 

 

“A man with a group of people took Levi…” 

  
  


\---

 

In the back of his mind, he’d wonder how and why God put him in this situation. He often asked himself what he did so wrong to deserve this cruelty. He often wondered if he’d been too privileged with an Alpha as he had obtained. But his alpha wasn’t here to save him this time. Levi would do anything to protect his pup. That was his and his beloved’s baby. He’d rot in hell as long as his pup was safe. A cold sweat racked his entire body. Levi thought maybe he was finally dying. Surely death would be better than having hands that did not belong to his beloved touch him. He felt his stomach twist in knots over and over with each sickening caress. How he loathed this being. How he wished his Alpha could save him again. But that wish was futile.

 

“So, you’re finally awake.” 

 

Levi heard the voice before he saw who it belonged to. Darius walked in front of him. The raven was so sluggish and tired but he realized the situation easily.  

 

“So, you’re gonna kill me now?” Levi laughed, his voice empty. 

 

He should have known the crazy bastard would have done something like this. He had been captured, in the hands of the beast he defiled him long ago. He should have known his life wasn’t meant to be lived in peace. 

 

This was his fate. The life he had created with Eren had been sweet but far too fleeting. It was time to let go of those precious times. 

 

Darius stared at him for a long moment. “Not quite.” 

The omega sneered. “Lucky me.” 

 

The psycho alpha smirked. “I could hardly call you lucky, why don’t you take a look at yourself, little bitch.” 

 

The raven looked down. He was slumped against a cold wall, in some type of cellar. His hand and feet were chained. He wore a white hospital gown that was stained with blood. Then realization hit him. Where was his pups? He would not let this man touch them. 

 

“Don’t worry. Your pup in back at the hospital. Your offspring has nothing to do with this.” 

 

Levi stared at Darius for a moment. A scar crossed his face, eyes sunk in. The man looked like he had came back from hell. The omega sat in a cold sweat, unsure what motives the alpha had. 

  
“Now, Levi, why don’t we play a game?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so what do you all think? I had planned this from the start. *winks*   
> You can find me @ereri_Ackerman on instagram. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT DIDN'T TAKE ME A MONTH TO GET THIS UP, GUYS OMG.  
> prepare for feels

 

“Now, Levi. Why don’t we play a game?”

 

A cold sweat had taken over the raven’s body. He had not the closest clue as to what Darius had in store for him. All he knew it wouldn’t be good. Not good at all. Not after Eren had mauled his face and stole his precious little bitch.

 

Vile built up in his throat. Levi was fucked. But he knew that. He always knew that. So why was the panic there? Twisting and stretching his insides over and over. A sharp pain was throbbing in his side, hitting him with a wave of pain all a sudden. The raven’s eyes skimmed down, searching for the source of the pain. He gasps when he saw the blood oozing, blotching the wide hospital dress. His legs were ghostly pale. Darius must have stolen him right after the procedure or perhaps during it.

The alpha noticed the raven’s trembling and gasping at his torso. The male took a step forward. Levi flinched into himself when the man reached out, taking purchase of the hem of the hospital gown, yanking it up. Two stitches had broken, his blood puddling around the area on his torso.

 

“Well, we can’t have you bleeding to death before we even get to have fun.” The alpha said, his bored eyes scanning his body slowly. Levi wanted to throw up.

 

It wasn’t until Darius got up and went to fetch a first aid kit that he realized he was in a dark cellar with one barred window. No one would find him here. It struck his heart that he’d never be able to see his beloved mate again. Never get to see his child, the one he had bore in his stomach for so long. He’d never get to name the child, be a father. To watch his and Eren’s offspring grow into a fine human being. The serenity of it welled in his eyes, fighting to escape.

 

But Levi refused to cry. He would not shed a tear. Fuck this bastard, he’d never see him weep. He’ll be strong, strong for Eren, his child, till the very end.

 

The unclipping of metal distracted him from his thoughts. Darius lifted the omega up in his arms. Levi tried to fight him, wiggling out of the man’s arms but a shot was injected into his side. He couldn’t move, his limbs going numb. Levi was panicking. He couldn’t defend himself. Darius dropped his body on a metal table, his head hitting the back hard.

 

“You fucking bastard.” He muttered, glaring at the alpha. Darius smirked.

 

“I can’t have you clawing my eyes out, sweet one.” He held up a gauze to Levi’s face. “I’m gonna patch you up for now.”

 

The man sat the raven up, teared off his hospital gown and wrapped the gauze around his torso, tightly. Levi yelled, feeling pain even with the influence of the numbing drug. Darius laid him back down, leaving him naked and cold. Levi wanted to spit into the man's face. He heard the clink of metal, securing him to the table.

 

“What are you gonna do with me?” he dared to ask.

 

The alpha took a step back, putting a finger to his lips, masking a face of thought. “I haven’t decided yet.” He answered honestly. “I can’t decide if I wanna slice you up or maybe, maybe I’ll give you a baby like that big alpha did, hmm?”

 

“You don’t fucking touch me.” He snapped.

 

“Oh raising a voice?” Darius chuckled, as if he was dealing with a bratty child. “Now don’t you worry, it won’t be painful. I’ll take good care of you, better care of you.” The man ran his finger down Levi’s chest. The raven shivered with disgust.

 

“I hope you die.” He whispered, fighting back the urge to vomit.

 

Darius frowned. “That’s not very nice. You sound like you need sleep.” The alpha brought out a small table on wheels, on the top bunches of needles and medicines laid. He jacked a small IV into Levi’s arms, shooting some clear stuff into it. Levi snarled.

“Just fucking kill me and get it over with it!”

 

The raven suddenly felt weight attop his eyelids all too soon. The bastard had drugged him with sleep aid. Before his conscious knocked out, he heard the man.

 

“I decide when you die.”

  


\---

  


Levi had been missing for two days now. Eren was so fucking torn. He’d been tending to his pup, who was a little girl he had somewhat been calling Marcy. She had Levi’s beautiful silver blue eyes and Eren’s moppy chocolate brown hair. The babe would cry at night, cry and cry. Eren couldn’t help but think she was crying out for Levi.

 

He couldn’t leave his pup by herself with all the dangers lurking outside of the hospital. Hanji couldn’t protect Levi in his absence, what would stop anyone from abducting his daughter? An ache had settled into the alpha’s stomach for a while now. He knew it was because his mate was so far out of reach. It was killing him. He was stuck, wanting to find Levi but not wanting to leave Marcy’s side. He growled in frustration. It wasn’t fair. He’d been sitting in the hospital for two days with nothing but frustration and anguish.

 

He was currently sitting in a chair of the room Levi had been stolen from. His mate’s scent was still detectable in the air. It taunted him. Eren was holding Marcy in his arms, feeding the small baby milk that the hospital had offered. They’d been nice enough to take care of the two since the disappearance of his mate.

 

He rocked the bundle of warmth in his arms, humming soothingly to her. She looked up at him with wonder in her silver blue eyes, blinking every other second. She was truly beautiful, his Marcy was. She was a rather calm baby except for when the night time hit, she’d cry for hours. It hurt Eren deeply, hearing his pup so sad and lonely, even if her papa was right there. Of course he knew she was far too young to understand. It still struck pain in his heart.

 

The bottle popped out of her mouth when she was finished.

 

“All done, Marcy?” Eren asked in a hush tone, smiling down at his beautiful baby. “You’re so precious.”

 

His fingers moved over her soft head. He brought his face down to her small body, the alpha’s nose pressing into her little chest. He inhaled her newborn scent. It comforted him to no ends.

 

“Eren!” Hanji barged into the room with no warning at all, startling him and Marcy.

 

“Shhhh.” Was his first response. When Hanji settled, she brought in Erwin, and the rest of his pack. Mika, Jean, Connie, Armin, and Sasha were all there in the small room. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“She looks like both of you, it’s overwhelming.” Armin whispered, coming to look at his pup. Marcy wrapped her small fingers around his offered pinkie. Armin grinned.

 

“What’s up?” Eren got straight to the point, not nearly in the mood for visitors.

 

Armin stood back and Erwin came forward, a look of grim on his face. “We have Levi’s location.”

 

Eren wanted to jump up, but thought better of it. “Where is he?” He growled. Marcy made a noise. He shushed her quietly.

 

“20 miles from here, there’s an old abandoned building. It’s heavily guarded but I was able to scent Levi from the inside.” Erwin said.

 

Eren looked at his pack, all standing tense. “I can’t leave Marcy.” The alpha said, almost brokenly.

 

Erwin pressed a hand to his shoulder. “I will protect her in your absence. Nothing will happen to her. And if anything does, you have permission to kill me.”

 

The alpha’s stared at eachother for a long moment. Erwin could tell how desperate Eren was to get Levi back. But could the burnett really be so sure to trust another?

 

“I’ll be here too.” Armin said, smiling sadly at Eren. “I want you to get Levi back to us. Kill that fucker if you have to.”

 

Eren pressed a finger over his lips. “Don’t curse in front of the baby, Armin.”

 

The blonde omega turned red, slapping a hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry”, he whispered.

 

“I’ll be staying here with them to ensure it too, Eren.” Mikasa piped up.

 

The alpha looked at his sister, then down at his beautiful Marcy, sleeping peacefully in his arms. “Okay.” He whispered.

 

“Me, Connie, and Sasha are coming with you, we know where it is and we’ll be your backup. Supplies are in the truck downstairs.” Jean reported, giving his Alpha a salute.

 

Eren stood, grateful to Erwin and his loyal pack.

“Let’s get my mate back.”

 

\---

  


When Levi came too again, there was pain all over his body. The omega groaned, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes but he forgot. He was chained to a fucking table. His eyes snapped open, searching for the bastard that kept him locked like this. Darius was nowhere to be seen. The raven looked down. Bite marks had been placed all over his naked body. He wanted to scream.

 

He wanted to scrub his skin until it was raw. Get the fuckers scent off of him. He obviously scent marked the omega multiple times. Levi was itching to clean himself all over and rub himself in Ern’s scent.

 

Eren. Where was Eren now? Was he okay? Was their pup okay? Levi felt his stomach flutter, unsettlement scratching at him.

 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Darius popped out of nowhere, slamming a door behind him.

 

Levi looked at him warily. Stubble was faint on the alpha’s face. He looked like he had aged for decades. Speaking of time, how long had Levi been here? He couldn’t remember. It seemed like it had been a long time, days, weeks? He wasn’t sure. All he knew it he wanted out.

 

“So, I’m sure you’re bored. I’ve come to entertain you.”

 

Levi was about to ask what exactly did the psychopath meant  by that when something incredibly sharp entered his thigh. A knife was delved in his flesh. Levi screamed, shocked. “W-what the hell?!” he gasped.

 

Darius let out a chuckle. “I want to test you pain tolerance, duh. You still need a good punishing.” the crazed alpha grabbed the knife, tore it out and plunged it a few inches lower.

 

Levi screamed and scream, begging him to stop. But he didn’t. Blood trickled down his leg, warm and cold at the same time. Stab after stab, Levi’s screams turned into whimpers, his throat raw. The omega had his hands in fists, his nails cutting into the palms. He unclenched them, clenched again when another blow came down. The alpha didn’t stop till he reached the top of Levi’s kneecap. The man stood back to eye his handiwork.

 

Gaspsing and panting, the raven dared to look down at his leg. Slashes in no specific order went down the length of his thigh. Tears had long been forgotten, his face was dry and suddenly, his body was feeling numb. He just stared at his tormentor, confused, bloodied and broken.

 

The alpha snickered. “You look so pitiful, beloved.” Darius walked up to the limp omega. He grabbed the ravens face between his hand and bent to crash their lips together. Levi had no will to fight, staring up at the ceiling as the evil man assaulted his mouth, plunging his tongue down his throat.

 

When the alpha was done with him, he wrapped his thigh in gauze, before leaving him to stare at the wall. He sighed.

 

Not wanting anything more than to be in Eren’s arms, he imagined his mate holding him. The raven imagined his alpha taking all the pain he felt away. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear. How he craved for the affection of his mate, or maybe to hold his new pup in his arms, dosing himself in both of their scents. There was no trace of Eren’s scent on Levi. It brought the raven to tears.

 

“Eren… please. Save me.”

\---

  
  


“There’s one thing we’ve learned.” Jean muttered, staring at the building that held Levi inside. It was dark and cold out.

 

“The security doesn’t lesson, no matter the time of day.” Eren sighed, glaring at it. Two guards on the east and west gates, two guards on the north and south ones. An abundance of guards on the roof.

 

“This is mission impossible.” Connie mewled.

 

“It’s not!” Eren snapped. The beta cowered. Eren sighed. “Sorry, I’m just on edge.”

 

The beta nodded.

 

“Do you think we’ll have to shift?” Sasha asked, looking at her alpha for the word. Eren shook his head.

 

“I’m not sure yet.”

 

Jean got up. “I’m gonna look around.” The sandy brunett said.

 

The alpha nodded. “Don’t get shot.”

 

“Will do, captain.”

 

The three sat in silence, watching intently at the guards.

 

“You know, me and Sasha could easily make a diversion.” Connie suggested, hunched on his back legs.

It would have been impossible to see him if it wasn’t for that shiny head of his, they had all worn black to blend into the night fall.

 

“I’m not putting anyone in risk like that.” Eren said.

 

“But captain -”

 

“No, Connie. I refuse to lose any of you.”

 

The beta stayed quiet while Sasha munched on a piece of bread behind the two. He could not even comprehend how the beta could eat at a time like this. The alpha himself hadn’t ate in three days. Not with his mate in the hands of an enemy.

 

“Eren!” Jean’s hushed tone startled them all, the brunet jumped.

 

“What?” He said blinking to make out Jean’s figure.

 

“There’s an underground system that could possibly lead into the building, down that way.” The sandy alpha pointed, turning to grin triumphantly at Eren.

 

The alpha smiled big. “You’re a fucking saint, Jean.”

 

“You can say that again, go ahead.” Jean said.

 

Connie and Sasha laughed, while Eren punched Jean in the shoulder. “Lead the way.” He commanded. Jean didn’t have to be told twice, he shifted into wolf form.

 

Sasha looked at Eren. The alpha nodded. They all shifted, following after Jean.

 

 _“Right here.”_ Jean’s muzzle pointed at the opening in the ground.

 

 _“I’m actually impressed.”_ Eren chuckled.

 

_“Praise later, we have an omega to save.”_

 

That got Eren going. The alpha let Jean lead the group, Sasha and Connie in the middle, Eren keeping it at the end. Since they were in wolf form, they were much quieter than their human forms. The tunnel led them in multiple directions, through a sewer system. Their paws were wet with the water built up. Levi would be complaining that he smelled raunchy no doubt. But it wouldn't matter, as soon as he got his hands on his mate again, he’d never let him go.

 

It killed him to know he'd let his mate slip right through his fingertips. Eren had failed him and for that, there was no limit to the shame and guilt he felt. He was gonna get his mate back if it was the last thing he did. Levi was his and he was Levi’s. They were destined mates from the start.

 

Flashbacks of the night he fought the crazed alpha resurfaced. He'd make sure this time, he'd finish the job. One too many times had this foul man defiled his mate. This was it.

 

 _“Eren.”_ Jean spoke up, standing over a vent. Below was a room full of people talking. Alpha's, beta's alike aligned every corner.

 

“ _I'd say this is_ **_not_ ** _the place we drop off.”_ Eren spoke.

 

Jean snickered and they continued down the tunnel. They soon found a small opening that they could all fit into, no one was there. It was perfect. Eren broke the bars with his jaw, canines snapping them. Jean lept through first, the other two then Eren. the alpha sniffed the air. It wasn’t an if anymore. Levi was here. Eren could smell him.

 _“This way.”_ The alpha led his pack toward the scent of his mate, being precarious of openings with guards.

 

The omega’s scent got more and more stronger the closer they got.  Levi’s scent led the back to a double chained door. Eren growled at it. He could smell his mate, the distress his mate was feeling. He wanted to tear the prosecutor apart.

 

 _“One.”_ Eren spoke, looking at his packmates. The nodded their furry heads.

 

_“Two… THREE!”_

 

The wolves charged the doors, slamming them open all at once. Sirens blared and a gun shot rang in the air. It took Eren a moment to realize none of his packmates had been hit before he turned towards his mate who was whimpering, a strap tied around his mouth, causing any sound the omega made to be mumbled. It sounded like he was crying. Eren growled.

 

_How dare this fucker make his mate weep?!_

 

It wasn’t until the alpha realized that Jean, Sasha and Connie were surrounding him at a distance, wolf eyes big.

 

“Make a move and I blow your brains out.”

 

The familiar voice he had last heard over a year ago rang in his head. Eren looked to his left. There stood the bastard, gun pointed to his head. The alpha’s stance tensed even more, if that was even possible.

 

“Move over by your precious little mate. Now.” the man ordered.

 

Eren growled. The bastard clicked the barrel of the gun, proving a point that Eren’s life was more or less in his hands. The alpha moved slowly, towards Levi whose tears kept pouring out. It made Eren’s heart clench. He took his mate in. His hair was a matted mess, his eyes look tired. His torso was skinny, skinnier than its usual toned build. Then the alpha noticed the blood stained gauze wrapped around his omegas thigh.

 

The Alpha was seething. This fucker had hurt Levi, physically abused him. Eren glanced at the man. He was smirking. The urge to rip his throat out was irresistible. He would pay. Eren wasn’t gonna die, not here, not now, and definitely not by the hands of this fucking bastard.

 

In one swift movement, Eren shifted into his human form, slamming his body into the man. The gun went off but had to hit the ceiling, he had made sure of that. Left and right came his packmates, knocking the gun out of the bastards hand, taking both of his arms were held back by Connie and Sasha's jaw. Jean stood on the man, crushing him with his weight, snarling at the man. He snapped, barking loudly at him, pushing Eren off him. The Alpha let his mates take care of it. He had more urgent business to take care of.

 

He ran over to Levi, who was making inaudible noises. Eren untied the tie around his mouth, then ripped the chains off bare handed. Levi fell limp into his arms.

 

“Levi. Levi, are you okay? I’m so sorry, god I’m so fucking sorry this happened.”

 

The alpha was quickly shut up by his small mate crushing their lips together. He tasted of metal and someone else, someone who wasn’t he. Eren was gonna scent mark the fuck out of his mate. They were rubbing against each other, growl meeting a whimper. Eren wrapped his arms around the raven’s waist. They left their liplock to rub their neck vigorously together. Levi was panting, whining. No words had to be shared, this reunion was more than a thousand words.

 

“I’m s-so happy… you found me.” Levi whispered, almost breathlessly.

 

The alpha squeezed him tight, rocking the raven on his hips. “I’d never let you go.”

 

“The pup? Eren, our pup?” Levi asked, frantically growing panicked.

 

The Alpha shushed his worried mate with the best he could with his scent. “She’s safe, do not worry.”

 

 _“As much as I don’t want to interrupt but we have company.”_ Jean said, indicating to all the guns pointed at them.

 

Eren set Levi tightly on his hip, carrying him like a baby over to the evil man. “Tell you people to stand down and your life will be spared.”

 

Eren knew he said he’d kill him. His mates were looking at him like he was crazy, but he wanted out of here. Now. To get Levi to safety was his first priority.

 

“If you don’t, Darius, I’ll bomb this whole place.” A new voice range out, not one Eren had ever heard before. A blonde girl walked through the bunch of guards, coming to stand over Darius who was still pinned down.

 

“Annie? You dare betray me?” Darius asked, staring dubiously.

 

The blonde looked at Eren. “Sit him up.” She ordered. The alpha looked at the blonde suspiciously but nodded at his mates. Sasha and Connie lifted the man up. She went to kneel down at his hands, pulling hand cuffs out.

 

“Darius Zackly, you are hereby arrested. I’m Annie Leonhart, special detective and officer.” the blonde pulled out her badge to prove this point. “I’ve got all the information I need for your arrest and work on body parts.”

 

She turned to face the guards but they were all scrambling to make a break for it. She pulled the man up from the ground. “Thank you for help.” She said simply. “I will make sure he will pay for all the crimes he has committed.”

 

The others shifted back into human form and watched as the blonde hauled off the maniac man.

 

“Good riddance.” Levi whispered in the brunette's ear.

 

Tears fell from his eyes as his shoved Levi against his chest, hugging the man so tightly he was sure he’d suffocate but it didn’t matter.

 

“Let’s get you home.” Eren whispered.

 

Levi smiled a small smile at him. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHATCHU THINK


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a ride huh? This is the last chapter for multiple reasons. Mainly, I've been writing this fic for over a year and I really wanna start my next one. Secondly, last chapter got a lot of negative feedback and I'm just tired of being criticized rudely. Like, dudes. I don't write to impress anyone, I just wanna write about this beautiful ship. It was really hard to muster up this last chapter, I felt so freaking discouraged. But anyways, I will be writing another, so don't worry about that. Thank you guys for supporting me through this fic and being amazing, (for the most part). I loved writing it.  
> Eren is Papa and Levi is Daddy, just so I can clear that up.

Two _years later._

 

“Daddy, what does this word mean?”

 

Levi looked down from his paperwork, paying attention to his green eyed little ravenette. He looked at the word Marcy was pointing at in her ‘big girl book’, he squinted his eyes to read.

 

“Adulation… it means love, baby.” he said.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” More or less.

 

“Oh. Then daddy, I adulation you.” Marcy beamed up at him.

 

Levi chuckled, reaching his hand to run his fingers through her luscious hair. “That’s one way to use that word.”

 

Marcy put her book down, and popped one of the chips from her chip bowl into her mouth. They had a pretty relaxing day together. Eren was off at work while Levi stayed at home and worked while spending time with his precious daughter. She usually laid on his lap as Levi read over the paper sheet.

 

Marcy made a noise in the back of her throat. Levi looked at her. She pointed the bowl at him and shook it.  

 

“I want some of daddy’s food.” she said.

 

“Is that your way of asking for dinner?” He asked her with a smile.

 

She nodded dramatically. The traits she shared of Eren’s were unmistakable. But she also had the omega’s attitude, which Levi was quite fond of. He set his worksheets aside and looked at the time. 6:30. Eren would be home soon. Guess he should whip something up.

 

“Wanna help me cook, baby?” He asked Marcy, who was a beta till puberty hit, then nature would take its course from there. Levi was _not_ ready for that.

 

“Yes, daddy!” She exclaimed, jumping up and running with her little legs to the kitchen. Geez, to think she was almost two.

 

Levi followed her with a lazy grin on his face. Levi and Eren had bought a new house after the incident two years ago, a beautiful house that happened to have an island in the kitchen. Levi fucking loved his kitchen.

 

Marcy was already getting the meat, vegetables and pasta out. She sure was fast on those little feet of hers.

 

“Spaghetti?” He asked her as she got a chair to retrieve two cans of red pasta sauce.

 

She nodded with a hum. “I love baghetti, daddy.”

 

He patted her head. “Your papa happens to love bagetti too baby.”

 

She grinned. “I know!”

 

The two set to work, Levi putting the pasta in a boiling pot, and then started frying the ground meat. He gave Marcy the job of pulling the lettuce apart into nice pieces. As he stirred, the omega couldn’t help but admire his little daughter out of the corner of his eye. Her chubby fingers pulled the lettuce apart, a happy smile set on her face. Levi loved how determined she was to help all the time.

 

Suddenly the front door slammed, alerting the two that papa was home.

 

“Papa!” Marcy shouted, climbing down from the chair she had been standing on. She ran to Eren who looked worn out but he smiled the moment Marcy reached him. He hooked his hands under her arms, and lifted her up into the air, like he does every time they greeted each other. Levi loved how much those two adored each other.

“Baby Marcy! Did you miss Papa?” Eren grinned as he pulled her in to cover her giggling face in kisses.

 

“Yes!” she shouted between gigglings, hugging her papa tight.

 

Levi smiled, lifting the meat out of the pan to drain it. Then he heated up the sauce to mix the grounded meat together. He finished the salad for Marcy, placing it in a big bowl.

 

By the time he was fully done, Eren had made his way to Levi, holding their daughters hand. The alpha snaked an arm around the omega’s waist and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

 

Levi relished in the sensation.

 

A snickered broke the two apart. Levi smiled up at his husband. “Hi.” He breathed out slowly.

 

Eren grinned. “Smells good in here, huh? Let me guess, Marcy made all the delicious looking food?”

 

The ravenette giggled but shook her head. “No sir, just the good looking salad. Daddy made the rest of it.”

 

“Well, why don’t we make plates so daddy can take a break?”

 

Levi clicked his tongue. Eren smirked up at him.

 

“Yeah, let's make daddy a plate.”

 

Well, Levi certainly couldn’t argue with that. The raven shrugged, going to the kitchen table to take a seat. Eren helped Marcy proportion the amount of food on each plate.

They spreaded the table, Marcy climbing into her booster seat. Eren handed out forks, and cut up the spaghetti for their daughter. His alpha was such a good and caring father.

 

Eren poured them both some red wine, giving Levi a mischievous look. Oh and did he know what that look meant. The faster he got Marcy fed and into bed, the faster he gets to have his alpha’s hands on him.

 

“Marcy baby, did you learn anything new today?” Eren asked her, watching as she slurped noodles into her mouth.

 

The ravenette thought for a moment. “I learned about adulation, papa. It means love.”

 

Eren choked on his drink. “Wow, adulation huh? That’s a big word for a little girl like you.” The alpha chuckled.

 

Marcy crossed her arms with a smug look on her face. “Yep, I’m super smart!”

 

Eren looked at Levi. The raven just shrugged. “She got into my books again.”

 

“Hey! We _share_ those books daddy!” Marcy started pouting as she slurped up noodles.

 

Levi took  bit before nodding. “That’s right, we share those books.”

 

Marcy beamed once again, happily content. She liked being included. She played with Armin and Erwin’s toddler a lot, the two got along rather well. Armin found out he was pregnant right after Levi was returned home, having a blonde and blued eyed little boy nine months later. They named him Cassius. Cassius and Marcy got along extremely well. It almost made Levi a little wary.

 

“Did you learn something new today, papa?” Marcy asked, breaking Levi from his thoughts. The alpha smiled.

 

“I learned to never assume a woman is pregnant just because her scent is off.”

 

Levi threw his head back and laughed. “How’d that go for you?” He couldn’t help but ask.

 

Eren shrugged, the tips of his ears red.

“Might have gotten a few mean cuss words thrown my way.”

 

“What are cuss words?” Marcy asked with awe.

 

“Words we don’t say.” Levi said before Eren even tried to explain.

 

The alpha just nodded. Marcy yawned. “I’m sweepy, daddy.”

 

Eren clicked his tongue, standing to gather the dishes for washing, obviously trying to show Levi his intent on getting laid tonight. The raven omega made his way to his daughter to lift her up into her arms. They went to her bedroom, got her into her pj’s and Levi sat her in his lap as he read her a bedtime story, the same one she fell asleep to every night.

 

And just like a charm, the book worked, lulling the small child to sleep in his arms. Levi laid her back, moving away from her warm body. He placed her under the covers, bent down and kissed her forehead.

 

He shut the door as quietly as he could. The kitchen lights were off. Levi looked towards their bedroom. His alpha’s scent was undeniable. Levi made his way into their room to find Eren laying in bed, reading a book, all clothes gone except for a pair of snug boxer briefs. Levi smiled, coming to climb onto the bed and onto Eren, straddling his lap.

 

The alpha put the book aside, placing two big warm hands on either side of his waist. “Well, hello.”

 

Levi leaned forward without a word, kissing his chest, up to his throat, licking over the gland there, and were his alpha’s scent was most potent. Levi lathered it on his tongue, before sucking. Eren moaned beneath him. The alpha soon got impatient, turning their positions so he was above the omega, caging his smaller body with the larger one.

 

“Can I make love to you?” Eren asked, blantly.

 

The raven laughed, nodding. “I didn’t think you’d ever ask.”

 

Eren tried to act offended. “I’m not some ravenous beast.”

 

The raven reached up, looping his arms around Eren’s neck. “You turn into one when you’re with me.” He whispered into his ear.

 

Eren’s hips shot forward, grounding both their crotches together. Levi threw his back and gasped. Eren was quick to sliding all of his clothes off, and he means all. Left bare to his alpha, Levi whined, cocking his neck to the side, desiring alphas mouth on his gland.

 

The brunet obeyed immediately. His teeth sunk into pale creamy skin. Levi sighed with pleasure shooting through his veins. This is what he craved more than anything. No amount of heats compared to this, this feeling of control and pleasure because they want to,  not because they need to. Levi enjoyed this pleasure the most. Eren completed the parts of him that were missing.

 

Eren slipped out of his boxers, reaching over Levi for a condom. The two hadn’t talked about anymore pups, and Levi only assumed Eren was satisfied with his one Marcy.

 

Levi watched the pleasant way Eren rolled the condom on his hard girth. His legs widened without his saying so, showing just how willing he was for his mate. As if he’d be anything less than willing. It only ever felt right to be with Eren.  

 

“Knees, baby.” Eren growled.

 

Levi wasn’t following giving the alpha a confused look. But in one swift motion, his alpha had his knees on either side of the brunet's face. Levi was laid bare to him, entrance right at his alpha’s mouth. Levi got wet the moment hot breath touched his tingling skin. A growl hung in Eren’s throat.

 

“That’s right, my good omega. Smell so good.”

 

The next thing the raven felt was a hot tongue rim around the ring of his aching hole.

 

“Eren!” Levi gasped, his back arching.

 

His mate’s tongue assaulted his neediness over and over, sucking and slurping up all his slick. Eren pulled Levi even higher, till his thighs were on either side of his face.

 

“Fuck, that’s good. Eren! R-right there!” Levi moaned, his pleasure not controllable, not with this wicked alpha beneath him.

 

The noises coming from Eren’s mouth had to be the most lewd part. The smacking, and the slurping and the growling turned Levi on even more. Eren gave another suck before his mouth left his entrance, leaving the omega completely unsatisfied. The raven whined.

 

“Shhh.” Eren shushed, promptly slipping a slender finger into Levi. The raven’s whine turned into a moan. His alpha slipped another finger inside, curling his fingers into Levi’s prostate. The omega cried out, his back arching of the bed, fingers digging into the sheets.

 

Above him, he could _feel_ Eren purring, obviously loving the control he had over his omega. And somehow, even now, Levi couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by that fact. He’d given Eren his world, his heart, his body, his soul. It all belonged to Eren, who never failed to take care of them, and in return, Levi did the same for his alpha.

 

“Are you ready?” Alpha grunted out, obvious to his lust.

 

The raven nodded, spreading his thighs wide in invitation. “Please, take me. Make love to me. Mark me.”

 

His alpha didn’t waste a second. He pulled his fingers out of Levi, pushed Levi’s thighs wide, aligned his aching cock to his entrance and slammed into him.

 

“Fuck!” Levi breathed, trying not to make too much noise, scared to wake his sleeping pup.

 

Eren noticed and started up a slow movement of thrusts, pulling out just till his tip was still in Levi, to slowly, inch by inch move back in. It was mindblowing. The raven sighed, hooking his ankles together around alpha’s waist. Bringing Eren even deeper into him as he flattened out. His alpha took it slow and that made it even more pleasureable.

Levi brought himself up to attach his lips to Eren’s scent gland. His alpha moaned, wrapping his arms around Levi’s back. The omega was in the alpha’s lap, bouncing leisurely, bounce for thrust, as the raven assaulted the alpha’s scent gland with his tongue and teeth.

 

“You’re so good.” Eren whispered, snapping his hips into Levi. The raven moaned, tightening himself around Eren. The alpha’s nostrils flared as he breathed hard.

 

The pace became erratic soon enough. Levi pushed Eren down onto his back and took the initiative, riding the ever loving fuck out of his alpha.

 

“Eren, Eren, Eren.” Levi moaned, pulling his hips up, just to slam them right back down, hitting his prostate with Eren’s amazing cock every time.

 

“F-fuck”, the brunet placed his large, tan hands on either side of the omega’s hips. “I’m g-gonna come, Levi…”

 

Fuck, did Levi love when he made a mess of his alpha. They both had so much control over each other. It’s what kept a beautiful balance between the two.

 

“T-together, Eren.” Levi grunted out, pulling up once, more, slamming down and that was it.

 

“L-love you.” Eren moaned as they both came together. Apha’s knot popping immediately as he spilled his endless seed into the unfortunate condom. Levi came all over Eren’s torso but the alpha didn’t seem to mind.

 

“S-sorry about that.” Levi huffed out, as he was trying to catch his breath.

 

Eren shook his head, breathing just as hard. The alpha reached down his torso and collected Levi’s seed with his hand, brought it to his mouth a licked his hand clean.

 

“I can’t decide if I want to be disgusted or flattered.” the raven said.

 

The alpha smirked. “It’s not this is the first time I’ve sucked up your come.”

 

Levi shrugged, coming down to lay on his side. Eren did the same, entangling his legs with his omega.

 

“I love you.” Eren whispered, sleep coming over both of them.

 

“And I love you.” Levi whispered back as he gave into sleep in the arms of his beloved alpha, Eren.

 

(x)

 

_Epilouge._

 

_Levi and Eren get another surprise pup after sending their first born, Marcy, to first grade. Pup Juni is born in May. Juni is a boy, one that has his father’s green eyes and raven hair. Marcy and Juni look almost identical. Eren is a proud papa. Eren stops running his club and opens up a very successful motel. Levi is a stay at home employee, for both work and children. Erwin and Armin have two more pups, twins, naming one Viktor and the other Yuri, both boys. Cassius loves being a big brother. Jean and Mikasa find their significant others and get married eventually. Connie and Sasha have children of their own and are great parents. Eren still smiles at Levi, and Levi falls in love with him over and over again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. If you guys know me personally, you'll know why I named Erwin and Armin's first born Cassius. Anyways, I had to make the twins names Viktor and Yuri because why the heck not.  
> Farewell.  
> \- Cass.


End file.
